Red Skies
by LunarCallisto
Summary: Annie, a lone wanderer was only trying to survive in a world where hellish creatures, who were once human, roam and prey on the living. But her precarious life only became more chaotic the moment she was met with a fiery green eyed stranger who all but dragged her into his mission to find his missing family. [Infected AU] [Slow-Burn]
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

* * *

 **A c** runch of dead leaves came from behind her, a startling sound. The lone survivor whirled around; dog tags clinking noisily against each other, trigger finger ready on her rifle, body taut as a wire. Wide sapphire eyes darted side to side, inspecting every shadowy corner, every vacant crevice; because even in the daylight they roamed. Gaping bloody maw's gnashing, large fingers ready to crush bone; wanting to feed on human flesh. Annie knew she had to be careful. Especially coming through an abandoned town like this one.

Every nerve in her body screamed, but she needed to keep moving. She turned, resuming her destination, she crept cautiously through the mid of a suburban line of houses. Her rations were decreasing each day and it had only come to a matter of time before she had needed to be on her feet again. She traveled far and wide, surviving off grainy granola bars, then eventually arrived at this eerie town, that apparently used to be a glorified vacation spot.

The bloodied sign she had passed three miles back read WELCOME TO SHIGANSINA in cheerful cursive. It was foreboding to her. But then again, most of everything was. Shigansina was this quaint town that had been popular for it's quiet nature and beautiful lakes that ran close by.

The town was deserted of human life now, as far as she knew. Not many had lived in Shigansina; an estimation of five hundred perhaps. But it had been the gaudy hotels that reeled in vacationers like fish to bait. As for the original residents, Annie wondered where they all could have possibly gone. If they had been devoured whole by those lumbering creatures that now stalked half the country. Or if a select few of them had managed to evacuate before all hell broke loose. It remained a mystery.

Though whether they escaped or not; It would have been only a matter of time before they were hunted by those creatures and cannibalized. Or worse. Became one of them. In fact, Annie thought it would be better if those who had lived here all simply perished instead of succumbing to the virus. The symptoms that did occur if a victim was not eaten, and left to drown in their own blood, was a fate far worse than death.

Oddly enough, it was never known what kind of virus had forced humanity to a standstill. Some speculated it was airborne, some thought it was the contaminated water lines, whilst others speculated it could only be transferred by blood.

It was never known what could have caused it either. Five years ago, just as soon as it arrived, the media acted oblivious, putting it off as a mere mild level threat. Informing the masses that it had been found to only spread among the vermin in the sewers of Sina City. Nobody questioned what ominous thing could have been being cooked up in the undergrounds, however.

But then the sound of civilians cries collectively resonated in demand; they wanted answers. More and more people were getting sick in the city; elderly were dropping dead in the streets, children were becoming bedridden, grotesque tumors grew on every expanse of their skin.

It was only than that the media announced, an outbreak of a unknown deadly disease that had started in the sewer tunnels. They labeled it a bio-hazardous threat. But by then, it had already been too late. Cries were already being drowned by louder screams of anguish, and pleads of help until the city rang completely silent.

It was not long before the rest of humanity followed.

She had seen it happen. Eight months ago. The shifting. The wailing as her friends coughed up bloody phlegm that grew darker, chunkier until it seemed like they were regurgitating their own intestines. The bloating of their limbs and appendages as they screamed in excruciating pain, growing twice the size of a normal human being. They grew, and grew, skin stretching over lumpy muscle or hanging loose over bone. It was horrifying, a nightmare that replayed in her head like a broken record. Their faint cries for help rang in her ears on silent nights. Annie had not slept in peace since that day.

She carried their deaths like she carried her own weapon. A chance that kept her alive, only because she was too much of a coward to suffer a grim fate as they had, should she ever choose to stop. Their deaths were a weight on her heart that she knew would never disappear. Her friends, and her lover. She could not have kept them safe. Nobody can be kept safe in this world that turned its back on them. That became crueler when the beasts were born.

Annie clutched a hand to her jingling dog tags as she strode to a halt in front of an elementary school. Public School 104, she read. Her ears perked as she heard a flutter of wings, raising her rifle to the fat pigeon that landed on the roof of the abandoned van beside her. She saw her own reflection in its crimson eyes, they tracked her every move. Annie noted the speck of blood on its beak. It cocked its head as she lowered her weapon, trekking cautiously up the wide stairs into the school. She could not waste any more bullets. She had only seven the last time she counted.

The front doors were dented and, as everything else was, covered in splotches of rusted blood. But it had luckily been left ajar, enough for her to squeeze through. Strange enough the handles on the inside of the doors looked like they had been crushed under heavy pressure. Hefty thumb shaped prints were left on them. Annie examined the door for a moment longer, before stalking slowly into the main hall, gun poised and ready.

Her first initiative was to find the cafeteria; her stomach gurgled at the thought of a full meal. She ignored the protesting of her insides as she turned a corner into another vacant hallway. The doors to each of the class rooms were all strangely strewn open, as if everyone here had run out at the same time. The hairs at the back of her neck stood up as she felt a presence grow stronger for each empty classroom she passed. Something was hiding in one of these rooms. Though. Annie stuck her head in for a brief inspection in each one before she continued, and saw nothing. She knew it was only a matter of time before she came upon one of them.

Annie prayed there will only be one. Two she can barely handle without injuring herself; three, she's better off counting the seconds she had left living.

Fortunately for her, she did not come upon any lurking monsters possibly hidden in the class rooms as she reached the end of the hallway. However, that inkling presence was still there. Following her like a shadow; Annie wasted no time opening the doors to the stairwell in front of her and dashing in. The cafeteria must be downstairs, in the basement, she thought. Making her way down, boots landing with heavy thuds.

The creaking of a door resonated from upstairs as she reached the cafeteria, though Annie was to overcome with getting her hands on actual food, If there was actually any left to spare. The cafeteria was nothing out of the ordinary; it looked untouched in contrast to the violent mess left in the classrooms. The pristine white benches were still lined in rows, and the floor was spotless. Devoid of any gore, thankfully. Regardless; Annie proceeded with a quick a sweep of the area, she could never be too careful.

There was not much to inspect, however she managed to find a small old fashioned key under one of the many benches. It was peculiar, made of bronze and curved at the edges. Annie pocketed it, maybe it might come of use to her later.

Annie closed in on the cafeteria kitchen, shouldering her rifle as she hopped over the shiny counter. Already aware that the dried foods should be kept somewhere in the back. Though she was met with utter disappointment as her eyes took in the empty shelves were the rations should have been.

Her stomach gurgled again, and she sighed exasperatedly. Another bust, she had traveled far for this one too. Turning on her heel, Annie walked out of the food shed, hopping over the counter once more; practically slipping on the metal surface this time. She cursed, leaving the kitchen empty-handed. Already thinking of plan b's and c's. Maybe this town had a community center, or a hospital she could ransack.

If worse came to worse, she could always check the homes that she had passed on her way here. But that would be her last resort. It was not so much that Annie knew she might come upon one of the family members turned, or left for dead. But more so that each time she would invade a home, she would see the happy pictures of the family that had lived there hung on the walls. Alive, and human. Blissfully unaware of what was too come. She hated that churning feeling in her gut, every time she saw a newborn being held by a proud young mother or father in one of those photos. It made her sick. It made her think of what could have happened.

Annie swallowed, either way. She needed food. Otherwise she would not last another week; she already eaten all of the granola bars she had saved. Annie left the kitchen, eyes lazily sliding across the expanse of the cafeteria. Her pupils blew wide as her sight set on a vending machine that stood just a few feet from her on the other side of the cafeteria, it's glass casing broken. How could she have missed that? She had not been thorough with her inspection after all.

She jogged over to the broken machine, rifle thumping on her shoulder blades. There was a god, Annie thought, because she could see the rows of snacks that she was soon going to collect. The sharp glass of the vending machine would deter her so she removed her rifle and used the butt of the gun to shatter the rest of the glass.

It cracked into tiny shards that fell at her feet. The glass crunched under her sturdy boots as she knelt in front of the machine. Annie took off her rucksack, grabbing the M&M's and chips that lay scattered and stuffing them into her pack. Her lips quirked slightly, this was not exactly the meal she hoped for. But it was certainly enough, for now.

She was too focused on her task; Annie failed to notice that the ever-growing presence now lurked closely. It took only one step more; before she sensed she was not alone. Annie jumped to her feet, quickly grabbing a hold of her rifle; only to feel the cold metal of a pistol press harshly against her neck. She was too late.

"Don't move." A voice behind her spoke gruffly.


	2. Green Eyed Monster

**Green Eyed Monster**

* * *

Annie gritted her teeth, body still as a statue, rifle heavy in her sweaty palms. That was definitely a man's voice she'd heard; he sounded threatening, though muffled. The mouth of his pistol dug insistently at the back of her neck, she snarled. Tightening her grip on the weapon, Annie breathed evenly through her nose to calm her frayed nerves. At least it had not been one of those creatures that stumbled upon her. But never the less, coming across other survivors never meant any good. People were greedy, always resorting to stealing from others; and many had lost their morality when the virus took over. Encountering another survivor always meant violence, bloodshed, or another pointless death. If Annie wanted to continue on, she was going to have to comply.

"Drop your weapon, now!" Came the man's muffled voice again, louder than before. He sounded young, though Annie couldn't be so sure. She stood rooted to her spot, testing his patience. He grew irritated nudging the nape of her neck with his gun none so gently, "Did you fucking hear me?" He growled low.

"Drop your weapon." He demanded again, pressing the pistol into her neck so that she knew there was going to be an indentation left on her skin. Annie breathed in, counting backwards in her head, before she bent down and placed her beloved rifle on the ground near her feet, then kicked it away. She huffed, leaning up again, hands surrendered in the air.

"Listen," Annie licked at her chapped lips, "You can take whatever you want, but let me keep my weapon." Her tone was steady enough. Her rifle was more than just another gun to her; it was her only means of survival against those things. Without it, she's just another corpse in the making. The man merely grunted in response, "Shut up."

He shuffled behind her, the mouth of his pistol grazed across her nape before disappearing completely. Though she did not move because his presence still dwelled behind her, Annie figured he might have been considering her offer, but then he barked out another order.

"Put your hands together behind your back, hurry up!" She complied. He yanked at her small wrists, Annie felt how callous his palms were, the leather of his fingerless gloves brushed her skin as he bound her wrists with some kind of rope. She narrowed her eyes as an alarming thought came to her, he was using both of his hands...

"Turnaround!"

She did as he demanded; and was faced with a wild teal gaze under a heavy set of brows. He was surprisingly not as threatening as she thought he would be, though he still towered over her petite stature. The bottom half of his face was hidden beneath a dirty maroon scarf that acted as a mask. The black denim jacket and jeans he wore were ripped at every edge, filthy and riddled with holes. The most peculiar thing about this young man however, was the fact that he wore no shoes on his feet. As Annie looked down, she noticed the complete lack of any footwear; in fact, all he had on was some grimy old socks. It was no wonder that he was able to sneak up behind her undetected.

Upon examining him, she also noticed the pistol. A rather small and standard issue one; it hung on one of his belt loops. How careless of him. The young man gazed steely at her, but she merely payed attention to his glaring, rather astounded by how he was not feeling any pain being bare footed. when the both of them were clearly stepping on glass.

"Get on your knees." He ordered once more, less loud than before, but still vehement. Annie locked eyes with the young man, challenging him with her cold stare. Glowering at her, the young man hovered a hand over the pistol on his belt loop, "On your knees, I said." He repeated with a more forceful tone.

Annie glared daggers him, lowering herself to a kneel, the glass shards prickled at her covered legs. Even with heavy cargo pants, she can feel them like little needles poking at her skin. Annie sucked in a breath, grimacing. The young man before her then stepped forward on socked feet, glass shards be damned. He stopped when he was just a foot away from her, lowering himself down to her level.

Annie could the see the filth that caked his face clearer this time, even his unruly dark hair looked matted to his head and in need of a wash. With him this close, she could also smell the days that he had not bathed, it was the literal worse. Annie wrinkled her nose, turning her face away. But he grabbed a hold of her chin, making her face him again. She glared at him, fighting the urge to spit in his eye.

His fierce green gaze looked to be thoroughly examining her. Roving over her face like map, his thick eyebrows scrunched together in mild recognition. Before he released her chin, he shook his head fervently, bringing his gaze down,

"Looked like someone…" She heard him mutter to himself. Annie wondered what this filthy young man wanted from her. A real thief would have either killed her by now, looted her supplies, or coerced her into a sexual act. It was like that with too many of these mangy men who survived. She would never let a man touch her in anyway; one had tried once before, and he had lost the very hand he dared touch her with.

Though it did not seem like this young man was going to forcibly violate her in anyway; She would have to kill him if he did make that attempt. But the way he was observing her right now was studious, an expression far from anything lewd. Like he was remembering each little feature of her face. It was kind of off putting, Annie shifted slightly, cringing as she felt the glass stab at her clothed shins. He was probably trying to intimidate her. As if that would work, the only thing intimidating about this guy was his lack of shoes.

"You're a lot younger than I expected." She said, breaking the silence that settled, "I figured you'd be one of the many grizzly old men I've encountered before."

Annie hoped this peculiar thief would try something; if she could distract him somehow, maybe she could knock the pistol that dangled from his belt loops, and subdue him. She was good enough with her legs. She had years of kick-boxing experience before the virus took over. Her training finally worked to its benefits. His eyes flickered to her; Annie's mind kicked into high gear. If she could direct his attention to some other thing…

The young man cocked his head to the side, greasy bangs obscuring his emerald gaze. But said nothing in return, so she continued,

"Since you have me at your mercy like this, I'm just wondering what you could possibly want from me?" Annie nodded to her rucksack that lay forgotten at her side, "You haven't run off with my supplies yet," She mused, trying to bait him, "And you haven't taken my weapon from me, thieves don't usually work so slow."

At that he raised a thick eyebrow at her, surprisingly curious but not angry, as if her petty insult would provoke him. The young man shook his head, and then finally spoke an actual sentence instead of a forceful command, "I'm no thief." He grunted, muffled by the scarf.

"You put a gun to my head." Annie spat crudely.

"I had to disarm you."

Annie glanced to her bag, then back the odd young man, "If you're not going to steal my things than what do want?" She fixed him with an icy glare, clearly running out of patience. The brunet regarded her warily, coming to a stand, but backing up to keep his distance from her. Smart move.

"Why are you here?"

"What?"

"In Shigansina," He emphasized, "Why did you come here?"

Annie gave him a skeptical look, "I was searching for food, obviously, I think that's needed for survival."

"There were other towns besides this one," His green gaze bore into her own cold blues, "Closer ones to the main city," He said slowly, "And yet you're here."

"…I didn't come from the main city." She lied.

He narrowed his eyes accusingly, "Then where did you come from?"

"Nowhere."

The brunet leered at her, he started pacing back and forth like a predatory animal. "You shouldn't be here." He grumbled. "That wall across the lake bridge should have kept any scavengers out."

An incredulous look donned Annie's face at the mention of a wall; because there had not been any wall barricading the bridge to Shigansina. Just rubbish and tainted rotten bodies, a discarded automobile here and there.

"What wall?" She inquired. "There was no wall blocking the bridge."

A pregnant pause befell the two survivors. Annie stared at him, puzzled. He had stopped mid stride at her question. Body frigid, faced turned away from her. She watched as his hands opened then flexed into fists, fingers dug into the faded leather of his gloves. The young man whirled around than, teal eyes wide, bewildered, and afraid. He stomped over to her kneeling form, lifted her up by the arms, Annie yelped at his forcefulness.

"What did you do?!" He screamed through his mask, puffs of his hot breath came through. Annie struggled against his strong grip, then he shook her so violently, her hair clip came undone, blonde tresses spilled all over her face. Her dog tags clinked wildly against each other.

"What the fuck did you do?" He growled, grasping at her fore arms so harshly, she felt the blood might stop circulating. He leaned in close to her, so close that their noses grazed, she could see the unadulterated fear reflected in his wide expressive eyes, "Tell me!"

Annie snarled, "I didn't do anything!" She pushed against him, striking him with her knee between his legs. His grip loosened from her arms as he doubled over, clutching at his groin in pain. Annie offered him no mercy this time as she swung her other leg, and struck him powerfully on the side of his head. The blow knocked him out cold, he fell to the floor in a heap of limbs.

Annie blew strands of her blonde hair, breathing like a mad woman. She stared in contempt at the unconscious man. She was lucky that he hadn't immediately withdrew his gun. Speaking of which, she should probably confiscate from him before he regained consciousness. Annie wriggled her hands, still tied behind her with that damned rope. But first she needed to find something sharp. Quickly.

Looking around the cafeteria, she saw nothing of use. Not even the man had a spare knife on him. Useless. Annie huffed, growing impatient. Her wrists were getting numb from the rope, and her knees stung with cuts from those piece of shit glass shards... Wait. Annie spun around, facing the broken snack machine.

The glass shards, she could use them. If she could find a piece big enough to cut through the thick rope. Annie carefully sifted through the rubble with the steel toe of her boots, until she spotted a shard of glass an inch long and just wide enough to hold. She kicked it free from the rest of the glass rubble. Turning around and crouching low enough for her to grab a hold of the piece between her fingers. The first attempt she pricked her finger, hissing through her teeth as she felt the blood trickle. It was the same the second attempt. The third attempt she finally managed to snatch the piece of glass off the floor.

Annie wasted no more time; blindly sawing through the rope in a haste. She turned to check on the young man, who still lay unconscious on floor. Keeping an eye on him as she tried to free herself. The rope was not so thick but he had wrapped it into too many layers. It seemed too long before she had finally cut through all of them. She struggled against the last of the restraints; and then she was finally freed.

Annie rubbed at her sore reddened wrists; glaring at the young man who did this to her. She turned on her heel, catching sight of her rifle that she had kicked under the snack machine. She quickly lifted her rucksack off the floor, and retrieved her weapon, mindful of the glass. Annie escaped from the cafeteria. Dashing through doors and up the staircase in a blind rush.

She was not scared of that young man; but she knew that he had clearly gone mad. Whether it be from the virus, or those lurking creatures. The loneliness, or the amount of deaths he had seen. Whatever it was, it had messed with his mind so much, that she could tell with a simple look into his panicked gaze, he was a lost cause. She would feel sorry if she killed him right there.

Annie hoped that he was not a vengeful person. She ran through the hall she had come through before. Almost to the main hall; when a low rumbling moan reached her ears, the very sound making her blood freeze. She halted in her tracks. Halfway to the main hall; which was where the sound emitted from. It grew louder with each passing minute, soon another joined in. Higher pitched, like a whine. They echoed together in dissonance like hellish creatures. Annie's heart raced in her rib cage, adrenaline already being pumped into her veins. Two. There was two of them. She spared a glance back to the cafeteria behind her, the man was still there. No doubt.

She turned to her front, before dashing into the closest classroom as the frightful moans grew nearer. Hands gripped her rifle so tight her knuckles became a paler tint. Seven bullets she had, and it won't be enough for two. Those things took about four to five bullets to take down, Annie thumped her head against the wall in frustration. Practically seething, she could sneak pass this one as she had done many times before, but it wouldn't get her far enough. She was going to have to take that chance if wanted to get out of here.

Either way. If those creatures had a sense of awareness, if they were deviants; then they will find her no matter what, and the unconsciousness man left down stairs would also be doomed. She had no choice but to fight.

Suddenly the higher pitched whine resonated loudly in the hallway Annie had just stood in. They were coming. Annie steeled herself, loading her rifle, one bullet, two bullets. She cocked her weapon. Bringing a hand up to squeeze her dog tags, seeking the comfort it always brought to her. She closed her eyes momentarily; opening them, only for her gaze to land on something just across the classroom.

An idea suddenly came to her.


	3. Glasgow Smile

**Glasgow Smile**

* * *

Her eyes landed on a fire extinguisher, still preserved in its glass casing. Unscathed by the rest of the rubble in the classroom. Annie stumbled over to it, inhaling deep breaths in vain attempt to calm herself. She knew they could already hear her right down to her rapid heartbeat. She knew that they were coming. Strange as it were; they moved at an idle pace when not in direct day light. Fortunately for her it was rather dim in the rest of the school besides the cafeteria, Annie's eyes adjusted well to the faint light. She raised the butt of her gun shakily, bringing it down with full force upon the glass. It shattered in an instant. She brushed away the remaining pieces of glass just as a shrill wail pierced through the air.

Annie seized the fire extinguisher with her free hand, the other clutched her rifle. Behind her the shuffling noise increased its pace. She had to act quickly, snapping her attention to an old long desk. Annie placed down the extinguisher, slinging her rifle over one shoulder as she moved hurriedly to push the heavy desk against the door. Her legs strained against the weight but she managed to barricade it across the doorway in time. It would do nothing to stop them, but it could slow them down some. She needed to keep as much a distance between her and _those creatures_ as possible. Annie took five steps back, nearing the barred foggy window; aiming her weapon directly at the doorway. She waited.

The wailing grated in her eardrums, the shuffling in the hallways increased, until finally it came to a halt, just before the doorway, Annie held her breath, behind the desk the creature stood; it wasn't facing her. She could see the tall gnarled, almost skeletal like body that just barely resembled that of a woman. Loose patchy skin drooped from its twisted arms; It towered idly at the door way, its head past the top rail of the door. Annie pursed her lips, not moving a muscle. Finger ready on the trigger, four bullets. She had to take this one out with only four bullets to preserve the rest. She had to try.

Annie readied herself but the creature did not budge, it stood rooted in the spot. Wails weakening to a croaky weep. Until it became deathly silent; the only other sound being the rumbling moans from the other one roaming the main hall. Annie trained her rifle to its emaciated stomach, but did not take the shot. This creature was up to something; it had stopped making any type of noise, standing as still as a statue. Then it moved, away from her.

She watched it shuffle past the class room, moving further down the dark hallway, It's gruesome lanky form disappearing from her line of view. Annie let out the breath she was holding; the firm grip on her rifle so tight she felt it might dent under her fingers. She brought her gaze down for a mere second to regain herself; but when she refocused she was met with the glassy bulging eyes of the creature. It's elongated skull peered at her through the top of the door way. The thing flashed its stained jagged teeth at her, and Annie pulled the trigger on impulse.

The first bullet pierced through its faded yellow eye, it shrieked, clawing at the door way. Its bony arms reached above the desk, trying to snag at Annie. She leaned further back onto the wall, and shot again, the second bullet pierced through its jutted clavicle; the hit sent the creature reeling back. It's wails echoing off the walls. The creature's outgrown claws raked at the desk that barricaded the door, it's tall frame lunging to fit itself through the narrow space. Annie could see the blood ooze from its empty eye socket. It howled at her, long limbs wrestling through the tight space like a spider trying to get at its meal.

Annie trained her gun to the creature once more, ducking as it's long arm whirled past her head, nails nearly scraping against the thick window glass, she squeezed the trigger. This time aimed at its thin chest, the skeletal frame of the monster proved to be weak as the blast broke though breast bone. The chest of the creature caved in like a sink hole. It stumbled back, steam bellowed from its wounds, the creature released the loudest wail that rattled down the hallway. Before it finally collapsed to the floor with a broken sob.

Annie waited until she heard only silence from the other end. She cautiously stepped over to the desk, peering down at the mangled corpse. The harsh steam clearing enough for her to see that she had managed to kill the creature.

She let out a sigh, relief flooding her veins but the deep eerie moan that echoed down the hallway snapped Annie back to her senses at an alarming rate. She dashed over to the fire extinguisher that had been momentarily forgotten, dashing back to the doorway, she hopped over the desk. Not caring for the crunch of bone she heard under her boots when she landed on the decaying corpse.

Right down the dark hallway, daylight's sun rays streamed through the large windows of the main hall; but the light was eclipsed by the massive lumpy body whose long shadow practically touched her feet.

Through the misty steam that wafted from the creature she had killed, Annie could see the misshapen face of the other before her; it was _grinning_. Fifty rows of teeth gleamed in dim daylight, wormy lips stretched so far that it's mouth took up the entire lower half of its face in a permanent Glasgow smile.

The creature's glazed crinkled eyes landed on her, it's pupils dilating as it took in its prey. Annie trembled, but her hold on the extinguisher was resolute. This creature looked to a be deviant. Which would prove it harder to kill, she waited for it to make its move.

But it just stood there, much like the other one had done, it made Annie grit her teeth, her heart pulsating far too quickly. It was doing nothing, and yet it still drove fear into her very being. "Hey! "Annie screamed, glaring at the monster right in its smiling eyes. "Was this your buddy?" she provoked, raising a heavy boot above the slain body of the bony creature, then bringing it down with such force, the snap of the arm resonated within the long hallway.

It did nothing but tilt its head at her as she stomped on the skeletal steamy mess of a corpse. Grinding bone to dust, Annie did not take her eye off its own, challenging the thing to come to her. The corners of the creature's lips down turned but did not deter its manic grin, it's massive hands twitched. Its eyes glinted maliciously, this one surely was aware. It was a deviant. Annie smiled, crazed like, but blindly frightened still as she stomped heavily onto the dead creature at her feet.

Finally, the grinning maniac took a lumbering step forward, and then another. She halted, her eyes widening, hand poised to throw the extinguisher its way. Until a voice broke through the thick tension.

" _You bitch! "_

Annie spun on her heel at the obnoxious tone of the young man, but then the creature took advantage of her distraction, lunging at her at full speed. She only had a second's notice before it could tear her apart; Annie flung the fire extinguisher at its large head, then aimed her rifle with urgency and shot directly through the red canister before it could land.

It bursted violently, erupting in a powerful explosion of white foam. Annie loaded another bullet, hands trembling with exertion. She couldn't spare to glance at the young man who stood just a few feet behind her now, shocked at the commotion. The busted fire extinguisher still rolled wildly on the ground, forcibly spraying its contents everywhere. The spot where the creature once stood was covered in a wall of foam. The explosion had racked the ceiling, light's, and metal fell to the tiled floors noisily.

A normal creature could not have possibly with stood that; but this was not an ordinary creature, so Annie waited, gun targeted just down the hall. The young man behind her observed quietly, somehow his presence brought an inkling of comfort to her, even if he was the one whom brought her into this mess. At least she knew she would not die alone.

"Is it dead?" He whispered, Annie shushed him. Stalking over to the foamy chaotic mess, until she stood right where the deviant had been.

Her heart skipped a beat as she examined the scene. There was no corpse. But as she focused through the heavy foam that shrouded around the entrance of the main hall way, she could see there was no creature at all. It was as if it had disappeared into thin air. Annie sucked in a breath at what this meant. It had escaped.

And the bloody dented doors that hung off of its hinges as she walked into the main hall proved just that.

She dreaded the thought of having to face that deviant again. It was certainly going to come after her now, since she had so strongly provoked it. Annie sighed, palming her dog tags with sweaty hands.

Even if Annie had not managed to kill it, she had still come out without any dire injuries, and for that she was thankful. At the very least she had killed _one_ of them.

Annie gripped her tags in a tight fist, fighting those things always got her heart pressure riled up, she had to calm down. Taking in steady gradual breaths. She did not notice the young man sneaking up behind her.

"You. "

She whirled around, pointing her weapon to him, fixed him with a cold glare. If it was not for him popping up at the wrong goddamn time she probably would have managed to exterminate that smiling creature without any problems.

He immediately raised his hands in defense. She had not taken notice before, but he had apparently removed that filthy scarf from his face. It now dangled loosely around his broad shoulders. She knew he was young, but now she could see within closer inspection, he was a lot younger than expected. Most likely a teenager barely pushing eighteen. Annie could even make out the fresh bruise on the corner of his eye she had inflicted on him. His lips curled in a grimace as he backed away from her.

"I'm not going to hurt you." He said slowly, then indicated with his bright eyes the gun that was still slung on one of his belt loops. Showing to her that he was armed, yet he made no attempt to grab it.

Annie glowered at him, ignoring his sign of truce. "You distracted me." She spat through clenched teeth, "I was almost dead _because_ of you. "

The young man dropped his gaze to the ground, pursing his mouth crudely before continuing, "So you fucking _kicked_ me in the head and think that I'm _not_ going to come after you?" He shook his head, dirty brown tendrils obscured his eyes.

"You attacked me first," Annie seethed, "I was only protecting myself."

"I did not attack you, I wanted to know what the fuck you did to the wall." He snapped his attention to her.

At this Annie was ready to just shoot his leg and leave him bleeding on the ground, she was growing tired of this man and his accusations. "There was no wall, when I _arrived_. You _dumb ass."_ She ended brusquely.

"Even if there had been, how the hell am I going to move a _goddamn_ wall?" Annie leered at him. The young man dropped his arms back to his sides. Glaring at her with just as much contempt.

"Obviously I wasn't talking about an actual fucking wall," he argued, "It was more of a barricade if anything. Junk cars piled on top of more junk cars. That shit."

Annie raised a blonde eyebrow, "Cars?" She scoffed, "How could you have possibly build a wall out of _cars_?"

The young man sneered at her, "I didn't, it was like that the moment I woke up in this damn town." He walked past her, moving to lean back against the abandoned reception desk that stood in the middle of the main hall. Arm's crossed. Annie kept her eyes trained on him the entire time, rifle still poised at him threateningly. The young man gave a roll of his eyes, "Can you put that down already, I literally just said I wasn't going to hurt you."

Annie made no attempt to stand down, he sighed exasperatedly. Taking hold of his gun, Annie bristled, but he put his palm up to placid her, and then he tossed his gun her way. It landed with a loud thud at her feet.

"There," he said. "I'm completely defenseless and at your mercy now, happy?"

Annie regarded him in silence for all of sixty seconds; but complied with his surrender none the less. She lowered her weapon, and threw the straps around her shoulder. Annie picked up his discarded pistol, but kept her eyes trained on him as she did. He watched her with an utmost bored expression. Now with his own pistol in her hands, Annie spoke briskly,

"A wall of cars could not have lasted that long," She pointedly told him, "It could have collapsed long before you knew."

"That doesn't mean it wasn't strong enough, it did keep the titans at bay." Came his sour response, "The ones that weren't already stalking the town at least," He clicked his tongue in annoyance, "Until you had to show up and let them loose."

Ignoring yet another ridiculous accusation, Annie rounded on him, "What the _hell_ are you talking about, what are _titans_?"

"Those things you just saw, and uh-" He gazed down the hallway to where the slain creature laid in a heap of crushed bone and dust, "Killed."

Annie followed his gaze momentarily but then turned back to him, "You _named_ them?"

"Greek mythology," The brunet answered with a shrug, "I'm not about to explain myself, I just thought they needed a name." He said, "Can't go on forever dubbing them as creatures." Annie gave him an incredulous look as if he was too stupid to comprehend anything, "Yeah okay, I'm not sure if you're aware of this but, but those _titans?"_ She emphasized, _"_ They now roam half the country, so any little wall that blocked the bridge couldn't have done jack shit."

"I know that." The brunet replied in a disdainful tone, "It was mostly to keep _certain_ titans trapped within Shigansina." Annie tilted her head in confusion, peering at him through a scrutinized gaze, "Like that deviant?" She inquired. The young man seemed to stare offhandedly, eyes clouding over as if he was recalling a memory.

"Worse, I believe." He spoke just above a whisper.

His morbid tone made Annie spare a glance to the strewn front doors of the main hall, as if at that very moment the deviant creature would appear and snatch her from within. A shiver coursed through her spine. "And just _what're_ you?" She snapped, "A martyr of some sort? A shepherd for those _vile_ creatures?"

The brunet stared at her for an odd amount of time, teal eyes peering through her than at her. Annie became uncomfortable under his fixated gaze. "I'm just another survivor." He said flatly.

Deep down in her gut, Annie felt that he was telling a lie. For whatever reason it may have been. But the feeling faded as quickly as it had come. So she paid no mind to it, approaching him more closely until she was just two feet from where he was leaned. The brunet avoided her observant expression as she neared, in fact he appeared rather flushed under all that grime caked on his tanned face.

"You said you woke up in this town," She started, "Do you remember where you had been before?"

"No."

He brought a hand to his head, "Well. Actually, I remember being with my family but," He shook his head, "Something happened, it's fuzzy, I can't recall all the details but I know something happened."

Annie reeled back, " _Are they_ …?"

"No." He said rather coldly, but then weakly added, "I don't know."

He corrected himself. "I don't _want_ to know."

"How… how long ago was this?" Annie asked, squinting at him as the day light outside waned to a dimmer orange, the sun was finally setting. She would have to be on the move before it could rise again. But first, she had to figure out what to do with this intriguing young man.

"Eight months- a year maybe, I forgot." He shrugged.

Eight months? Annie brows furrowed together as she took in the information. Eight months. That was just far too long. "Somebody could have drugged you," She explained slowly, "left you behind- "

" _ **NO!"**_

His violent outburst startled Annie, she jumped back, rapidly raising his own pistol at him, finger ready on the trigger. Although she noted the safety lock was on. The brunet quickly backtracked, hands poised in front of him to calm her, "Sorry, sorry!" He quickly apologized, "But my family, my family would _never_ do that to me. Mikasa would never do that to me. Neither would Armin. I trust them more than… than _I could ever trust myself_." He said quietly, almost saddened at the mere thought. Annie lowered the pistol, but still kept cautious of him. It seemed he was prone to rapidly shifting moods. Empathy ran through her as she stared at the young man. _Mikasa. Armin._ Annie filed these names into her head. "How are you so sure?"

He peered at her, his bright green eyes reflected the melancholy he was feeling than. The sunset amplified the ambiance within them. Annie gasped inaudibly; how this filthy young man could have such expressive eyes was beyond her. She watched as he raised a hand to tug at the dirtied scarf around his neck, smiling almost serenely, it was rather off putting.

"This scarf belonged to my sister," He said, "Mikasa, she… Well she wasn't... _isn't_ really my sister, but..." He trailed off mid-sentence for a moment, but caught himself, "I remember she was wearing this the last I seen her."

"And that was?"

"I don't recall." He grumbled, "But when I woke up, the first thing I realized was this scarf clenched in my fist." He stroked the faded material, as if would bring any memories back to him.

"You figured she left it to you?"

"Maybe…" Or maybe he had snatched it from her as they both tried to run away from those lurking creatures, maybe one of them had to be sacrificed. Maybe it _had_ been her. Maybe Mikasa had become one of _them-_ a titan as he referred to them as. Maybe Armin had suffered the same fate as well. But Annie did not speak any of that. This young man was holding on to _hope_ , something she had long since abandoned when she first laid her eyes on the grotesque face of her fiancé as he screamed at her to leave him. To run.

Annie released a breath, her dog tags glinted brightly as the sunset's orange hazy rays shone on them both. "How can I trust you?" She muttered. The brunet gazed down at her in query.

"What?"

"I'm leaving this town," She elaborated, giving a rustle of her rucksack still packed with snacks, "I got what I came for. And," She sighed coming at terms with her decision, "I am... _willing_ to let you accompany me, though not for long. Just until we reach an exit point."

At this the young man's eyes shone with gratification, Annie quickly added, "But you have to show me you are trust worthy."

"I am."

"Simply saying it isn't enough, remember you put _a gun_ to my head just earlier."

"A gun that's now in _your_ possession." He asserted, "I didn't have to surrender to you, but I did."

That was true, but Annie digressed. "Well, say I don't believe your story, and you're just another scoundrel trying to lead me on until you have me cornered when my back is turned-"

"I'm not like that!" He yelled in frustration, this time Annie did not draw a weapon, instead counting in her head as she let him gradually recollect himself. "I'm not like that." He repeated more quietly, green eyes pleading.

"Then prove you're trust worthy."

"I- "

Just then as the last rays of the dying sunlight diminished; a booming cry broke out from far outside of the school. Followed by another, and another. As each one resounded, another howled in response. It was as if each of those creatures had surrounded the school. Annie and the young man both hastily took cover behind the reception desk, Annie gripped at the small pistol, unlocking the safety as she peaked above the counter.

"What _is_ that?" Annie turned to him, an alarmed expression donned her face. She had never heard those things make such animalistic sounds like that before. Especially not so close to the night. It was nerve racking.

"Deviants." The brunet answered gravelly. "They're trying to lure us out. We need to stay put."

They sat together like that, shoulder to shoulder behind the reception desk as the baritone howls and high pitched whines echoed in the dusk. The noise made Annie want to clutch her hands to her ears to block it out, but doing so would make her appear weak in front of this young man. So she sat resolutely, pistol in her lap.

"You must have really pissed off that one deviant to have it alert its buddies like that." He said, voice breaking through a particularly loud shriek just outside.

Annie grimaced, "I could have killed it you know, _if you hadn't-_ " She dropped the sentence in a sigh at his wincing face.

Outside a war was raging. Annie thumped her head against the desk, mulling over the millions of thoughts in her head. There had to be another way out. There just had to be.

"I'm Eren."

A piercing yowl erupted, startling Annie, and this time she did put a hand to her temple. A migraine was well on its way. She turned dizzily to the young man who apparently had said something to her, "Huh?"

"I'm Eren." He said again, more firmly. "It's my name. It's all I could give you to gain your trust. I don't have anything else."

Annie focused into his unwavering bright eyes that just seem to give away every thought of his, before he even voiced them. He sat adamantly, looking just the same. He was telling the truth.

"Eren." She said, his name rolling off her tongue too strangely, so she repeated it again. _"Eren."_ This time the syllables rolled off more delicately.

"Yes?" He awaited her answer.

"I'm going to trust you." She placed the pistol he had tossed at her an hour prior onto his lap, but before he could even reply she spoke again. "I'm going to trust you to get us out of here."


	4. Escape From Shigansina

**Escape from Shigansina**

* * *

Annie followed closely behind the brunet as he led her down the dark hallways of the school once more; sticking close to the wall as they made their way back to the cafeteria.

"There should be an emergency exit door way back in the kitchen." He muttered after she'd given him back his pistol. The two decidedly waited out the cries of dissonance those creatures were conjuring outside of the school, until a blanket of eerie silence fell over, then they were on the move.

The hallway was pitched black as they both cautiously walked through it, only a faint sliver of light from the old street lamps illuminated through the dusty windows of the classrooms. Eren uttered something under his breath as they approached the stairwell at the end of the hall. Annie pressed her back against the wall as he opened the heavy doors, "What was that?" she whispered.

"I said they could be lurking outside, to ambush us." he repeated in a hushed voice, it was too dark to make out his expression. Annie walked passed him down the stairway, he followed after, pistol in hand. "What other choices do we have?" She searched blindly for the staircase pole, her hand found the steel rod and she let it guide her down the steps. As they reached the basement, they were swallowed in complete blackness. That was until Annie found the knob to the cafeteria doors, slowly creaking it open. The two shielded their eyes at the bright incandescent lights of the cafeteria.

"Back here." Eren reminded her as he jogged across the wide café to the opened metal door of the kitchen, Annie gripped her rifle, trekking quickly behind the boy. They both hopped over the chromatic counter, into the food storage room. It was the same as she had seen it hours prior, empty food shelves and all. The absence of food still irked her to no end but she tapped down the nagging feeling in her stomach. The hunger had dissipated once she'd seen the deformed faces of those creatures. Eren however, stared resolutely at one of the big empty shelves that towered over the rest.

"There's an emergency exit behind this one." He said, turning to her, "I barricaded it some time ago."

Annie stepped to the side to peer into the back of the big shelf, sure enough there was a hidden back door, she looked up and saw the red lettering signed Exit. Slinging the straps of her rifle around one shoulder, Annie placed both her palms onto the side of the shelf.

"Help me." She snapped at the boy who stood idly watching her. He rushed over to her side, they both shoved at the big shelf. It wobbled slightly, scrapping on the tiled floors.

Eren grunted, throwing all his strength into the task, "Shit, forgot how heavy this was."

After pushing at the heavy shelf for a while, Eren became aggravated, and with one final shove on his part, the shelf toppled over with a loud crash. It fell onto one of the other smaller shelves that tipped over slamming into the wall. Annie winced at the loud collision. The creatures were sure too have heard all that noise. She glared over at Eren who simply shrugged in response.

"It's night time, even if they are waiting outside their movement is far slower now." He kicked at the heavy shelf some more, moving it away from the door with each hit, "Gives us an advantage." He grunted.

"You said they were deviants." Annie shook her head disapprovingly, "Anything is possible with those type, so quit making so much goddamn noise." She glowered, stepping in between him and the shelf he was still kicking. Eren gave a roll of his teal eyes, throwing his hands up, he moved away so Annie could push open the steel red door. Only to find that the door would not even so much as budge. She pushed even harder, scowling, "Where does this door lead too anyway?"

"The back of the school, the parking lot." Eren peered over at her, hearing her growl in frustration, "Need some help there?"

Annie threw a nasty look over her shoulder. "That would be great." She bit out, stepping to the side so he could help her push the metal door, but he instead shooed her away with a wave of his hand. Standing upright in front of the door, then started bending his knees as if he was stretching at an Olympics.

"The hell are you doing? "Annie looked at him incredulously. Eren pretended not to hear her, cracking his knuckles with a loud pop, and rotating his shoulders. Annie cocked an eyebrow at his obnoxious behavior.

"What are you do- "

CLANG!

Annie jumped as he suddenly struck the door with a kick, the loud metallic sound bounced off the walls of the small room. Eren stumbled back, wincing slightly. He masked his pain with a grimace, "Oh man, that is one heavy door, I think one more should do it though."

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Annie hissed, shoving him away from the door with all the force she could muster. He staggered back, catching himself before he could fall on his ass. Eren glared at her, and she mirrored the expression with much more malicious.

"I don't know what kind of person you are, Eren. But if you're going to stick with me, I'm going to need you to be cooperative." She emphasized the last part.

Eren gestured wildly to the door, "The hell you think I'm doing! I am opening the door, like you said." He spat viciously.

Annie rolled her eyes mockingly, "What you're doing is making a shit ton of noise, when they're cannibals roaming outside this damn school. We don't need to draw any more attention to ourselves." She pointed out.

"And besides, you barely even put a dent in it." Annie scoffed at him. However, just as soon as she spoke those words, the red metal door creaked open than. Just in-considerably enough to catch both of the survivors' attention. Annie stared dumbly at the door, then to Eren who smirked at her derisively.

"You were saying? "

"Shut up. "

* * *

As if walking through the pitched darkness of the hallways weren't enough; walking through the school parking lot at night was like trying to roam an empty void. With no shed of light to illuminate their way, Annie trekked blindly across the lot, Eren followed behind, his pistol raised. Both on high alert of their surroundings. They passed an automobile, crushed seemingly. Perhaps by one of the creatures, Annie felt as if she was staring into an inky abyss. The asphalt appeared darker than it was. Any automobiles that were left stranded outside of the parking lot looked like big massive silhouettes to her.

Annie gulped inaudibly. No. She detested how dark it was. It never got this dark, even when she traveled through the forests of Maria. She was not afraid, though very anxious. Things could go bump in the night, without much notice, and that proved to be a bigger problem more than anything. Those creatures could be lurking behind every abandoned vehicle. Or stalking in every alley way, like a predator awaiting its meal.

Eren walked further away from her side now, she could make out his tall stature retreating in the dark. Her eyes barely making out that ragged maroon scarf. "Eren!" She called out in an urgent whisper, keeping track of his path, "Where are you going? Eren!"

No answer was heard from him, Eren continued on the opposite direction, Annie huffed in aggravation. Reluctantly following where he'd gone. She caught up to him, about to berate him for wandering off, but as she refocused her view in front; Annie could gradually make out the faded lights of the street lamps. It seemed Eren steered them to the right direction after all.

She turned to him, he raised an eyebrow, arms folded with an aloof expression. "Well?" He said, green eyes appearing more gray in the absence of light, "Aren't you going to take the lead, Captain?"

With a roll of her eyes Annie pushed past him; equally ignoring his smug face she just knew he was making. They both continued onward to the dimly lit street. Finally reaching the concrete sidewalk, leaving the dark asphalt of the parking lot behind. Though they still kept to the shadows, following off to the side the long line of street lamps that beamed bright orange circles onto the pavement.

Annie clutched her old rifle, loaded with the last of its bullets, Eren trailed behind her, also on guard as he gripped his weapon close. It was strangely quiet. She peered left then right, but there was no sign of any suspicious movement. Yet. They were barely out of the school district, another block or so and they would be heading into another row of identical houses. Annie could make out the square buildings from her vantage point.

If they could make it that far, that was. Eren brushed passed her shoulder, walking ahead again. Annie let him play leader as she brought up the rear, keeping a lookout for any creatures that might sneak up on them. They walked by another cluster of destroyed vehicles. Though it was disturbing to notice the large foot imprints on the shattered window shields; Annie was still thankful for the cover it provided.

They finally came to the intersection of the school district. Annie was left staring ahead, pondering whether or not they should make a dash across the wide street or continue down the sidewalk path that would eventually lead them back to the front of the school. Which they had promptly avoided leaving out of in the first place.

"We might have to take a little detour." Eren muttered, his eyes roamed over the clutter of destroyed vehicles blocking the road. She was right at his back, Annie walked forward, looking up at him questionably, "To the bridge?"

"Yeah, I mean, can't go back around the other way right- the way you came?"

"Do you know another way out? "

Eren pursed his mouth in hard thought, tonguing his cheek, "Well, I think, there's one way. You might not prefer it though. It's a pretty shitty route…"

"Spit it out." Annie demanded.

"Alright, jeez, take it easy." Eren scoffed, tossing his pistol to his other hand with ease. He used his free hand to point ahead of them,

"They're canals ya' see, that run down the next block behind those houses right down there. We can walk through them if they're not full of water, and possibly reach the lake outskirts." Eren dropped his hand with a sigh, "But like I said. It's a pretty shitty route. Every waste in Shigansina was flushed into those canals."

Annie regarded him, stepping forward onto the street, sparing a look off to her far left, where the side of the front of the school should be. The other option. She focused her gaze back on Eren, "What about the bridge? If we can stay hidden, we might have luck reaching it."

Eren threw aside her suggestion with a wave of his hand. "What about across?" He elaborated.

"Reaching the bridge without spotting one of those fuckers is one thing, crossing it is another. I still don't know how you were able to walk near half a mile." Eren shook his head, threading a hand through his oily hair, "At night too. Honestly, I think it's better if we go the sewer route. "

Annie stared blankly at him, still considering her two options. He clicked his tongue, "But if you'd rather we go your way," Eren lazily pointed his gun down the sidewalk, "Which is, by the way, the more dangerous suicidal option, be my guest. You're the captain." He ended with a little mock bow. Annie sneered at his childishness. But as she weighed in on the matter, he did appear to be right. Again. Crossing the bridge at night would be rather foolish, especially given that there were now angry deviants possibly stalking that section of town.

As well as the fact that there were no sources of light on the bridge. She knew. That's why she crossed by sunrise. Only the moonlight lit the pathway now. They couldn't simply travel across by that. One of them could end up walking right into the lake. Annie mentally cursed herself, perhaps it would have been better to wait by next morning.

Though escaping would prove to be a lot more difficult if she had. Eren crossed his arms, his pistol dangled carelessly from his fingers as he waited for her to give an answer. She glanced at him, then turned on her heel. Walking in the direction of the possible shitty route.

"Come on." Annie directed to the boy behind her, "I need you to lead the way. We've wasted enough time here." Eren strode pass her, his dirty face gleaming in approval at her suggestion. Annie trailed behind him as they both maneuvered through the maze of crushed vehicles that littered the intersection. Once safely across on the other side, Eren lead her down the next abandoned neighborhood. The houses were the same as the ones Annie had passed by when she arrived in this town. Shigansina did not seem to have much taste in regards to architecture. They were all the same cottage style, cookie cutter houses, all built with the same copper brown brick, and slanted roofs.

The only differences Annie could tell them apart were their front lawns. Some had outgrown shrubs and weeds that almost enveloped the entire front of the house due to lack of daily maintenance. Some had small gnarled trees whose fruit had long since rotted into the soil. There were even those little plastic gnomes, and the pink flamingos that somehow stood completely untouched in the midst of certain practically vacant lawns. As they approached one house in particular, Annie caught sight of a small colorful toy slide. A child's slide. The vibrant pinks and blues contrasted obscenely with the dark muddy dirt it rested on.

Annie drew in a breath, she kept her gaze focused on Eren's back as she followed him passed the line of houses. Eventually, Eren came to a stop at the end of the road, just a block away from the next suburban area. He motioned with his hand to the house that they halted in front of, indicating this was where they should head next. Annie brought her attention to it; didn't seem very different from the last dozen or so homes. But as Eren started creeping to the side of the house, hopping over the fence on to backyard, Annie saw what he was really referring too. Or rather smelt. It was awful. The foul stench of the very sewer wafted in the air, Annie wrinkled her nose, coughing twice.

The backyard was covered in wild tall grass, and pointy snapped twigs; but Eren didn't seem to care much as he walked over on his socked feet to peer above the deep trench where filthy puddles of water laid dormant.

"Doesn't seem too bad." Eren shrugged his shoulders, though with a disgusted expression. he nodded over to Annie who could very barely approach the trench from the horrible smell alone. She trudged over to him, pinching her nose as she peered down into the dark canal. He was right, however, there wasn't much water, it would be easy to walk through it and safely reach the other end. Unless one of those creatures knew how to work plumbing, there wasn't any danger of them drowning within the sewers. The only problem was; which way would they travel? Annie turned to Eren who looked to be speculating this as well.

"Considering the bridge to Sina is back down that way," he said quietly, staring in the direction in which they came, "I think we should go this way." He jabbed a thumb to the right, indicating the opposite direction. Annie fixed him with another one of her blank stares.

"You think." She sighed, but wasn't about to argue any further on the subject. It didn't truly matter which way they went as long they escaped Shigansina in one piece. Eren peeked down the trench again, curling his lips into a grimace, "Welp, I guess I'll go first." Before he could climb down the slippery slope, Annie placed a hand on his shoulder, He stopped, looking down at her curiously.

"What? You want to go first?"

Annie shook her head, "No. Just... wait here a moment." She told him, before jogging off onto the back porch of the house, sliding the patio door open and creeping in. Eren watched her curiously the whole while until she disappeared into the house. He shuffled some loose dirt with his clothed toes as he waited for her to come out again. Keeping a stern look out, though as ten minutes passed by, Eren grew anxious and frustrated. He stomped over to the porch, angrily sliding open the door only to be greeted by the petite blonde.

He peered down at her, raising an eyebrow at the items she had scavenged from within. "A flashlight and… Boots?" He inquired inspecting the dark footwear with a tilt his head, "You stole boots?"

"Not stole. Found." She pointed out, "And they're not for me," She forcibly pushed the boots into his arms, "They're for you. "

"Unless you want to catch all kinds of diseases from the sewer now," She said, walking briskly past him as she pocketed the small flashlight, "I don't know your size, just grabbed any spare I saw. I suggest you put them on."

Eren gaped at her, then to the used boots in his arms. He mumbled a small thank you, slipping them on without much trouble. They were quite big and clunky on him, the mouth of the boots bunched up his dark jeans, which he had to stuff into them. He tested them out a bit, walking a little funny, but getting the hang of wearing actual foot wear again.

He strode over to Annie who had already begun climbing down the slope of the trench, giving her a hand. "I… Uh... really appreciate that." He muttered, awkwardly avoiding her apprehensive stare.

"I don't see why you hadn't done that before." She grunted, skidding a little way down the slope.

Eren spared a glance to the home behind, "I never liked scavenging the houses," He murmured, "The things you see sometimes... It's too much, even for me." Annie caught his empathetic teal gaze. Me too, she thought, but did not voice it.

"I didn't see any bodies." She told him in reassurance. Eren simply nodded, waiting for her to land safely onto the mushy ground of the canal, then climbed down haphazardly himself. Almost losing his grip twice due to the large boots.

With a splat he hopped down next to her. Eren gave her a sloppy little grin, which she returned, only halfheartedly. He trudged passed her, splashing through filthy puddles,

"Well," he exclaimed, barely containing the level of disgust he felt, "I hope you're ready to walk through a river of shit."

* * *

The canals stretched on for miles across Shigansina; cutting through the back yards of homes, and underground through wide sewer tunnels. The deeply rooted trenches were originally created for flash floods that would occur whenever it rained for a prolonged period of time. But ever since the establishment of the hotels, and the new sewage line that followed with it; The trenches had since been used as a waste depot. Often, before the collapse of civilization, the canals over flooded with murky fermented water, which caused the occupants of the homes to complain.

Shigansina had apparently long been ruined even before the virus struck. As Eren explained, its constant trouble with sicknesses that came with living next to waste. The lakes were no better. In fact, they were far worse. They were used as a garbage dump, trash and fecal matter being poured into the once pristine water through large steel spouts. Officials of Shigansina had masked it all by marketing the town as a beautiful vacationing spot.

Tourists ate it up. Shit and all. The extravagance of the hotels worked as a façade against the toxic waste that was gradually building beneath. It was probably no wonder that Shigansina made the worst of those creatures. As Eren informed her, more than half its population became the deviant ones. The most terrifying of them all. Annie had yet to question him about his survival in this dump of a town, she touched lightly on the subject, though Eren did not offer her much of a detailed answer.

"I mostly stayed locked up inside the school," He said, boots making loud squishing noises as they both waded through pools of brown foul smelling liquid, "There was an entire food storage there I mean, lasted me a hell of a long time."

Annie groaned in remembrance of the empty food shelves she'd encountered before. Damn this boy and his stomach. She could eat the snacks she had scavenged; but keeping it down while walking through literal piss and shit would be a problem. Annie focused her attention on other important matters, like where they could be possibly heading.

"You're sure this path will lead us directly to the lake?" She asked for the umpteenth time, Eren sighed exasperatedly, the flashlight in his hand wavered slightly.

"For the thousandth time. Yes. It would lead us to a lake. Not sure which one we're going to end up on."

"Are we nearing there yet?" Annie peered ahead of them, it was so dark, even with the faint light that was provided, and the stench was so bad. she had heaved three times already on the verge of vomiting what little contents her stomach contained. She could not make out much of anything further in their path, no matter how hard she scrutinized.

"When we see a really big sewer tunnel, then you'll know we're there." Eren stated, clearly bothered with her questions.

"We'd still have to cross those tunnels to get there though, genius." Annie grumbled, hanging her head. Her ankles ache, and the sewage gunk was already seeping through the soles of her boots. It didn't matter to her that she was being a royal pain in the ass. She'd like to reach the damned lake sooner rather than later.

Eren swung around, about to toss an insult her way, but froze in his tracks. His eyes rounded fearfully at a spot above her head. His frightened gaze landed on her puzzled face, and it chilled Annie to the bone.

Don't move. He mouthed to her, slowly raising his pistol, and the flash light to a point above her head. He moved it slightly, following whatever it was that stalked behind Annie. Her sixth sense finally picked up on its looming presence. Annie's breath hitched as she heard the sloshing approach her behind. Fucking. Shit. She was always horrible at sensing other presences. Annie moved to release the straps of her rifle, but Eren shook his head. No. His eyes were stern. Annie bit her lip, slowly dropping her hands.

A rush of damp air suddenly hit the base of her neck, rending her immobile with shock, it's very presence invaded her space, surrounding her. She looked at Eren with pleading eyes to shoot down the horrid thing. But he wouldn't, tracking its movement solely with the flashlight. Eren then moved the beam of light to her front, and the creature than leaped from behind Annie, landing with a splatter onto the very spot Eren had shone the light on.

Annie gaped, wide-eyed, at the sight of this new creature. It was small and wiry, no taller than Annie herself, with pale splotchy skin. Its eyes were a clouded pale blue, void of pupils. Its legs were thick, identical to a frogs, and its arms were shriveled limbs that dangled pathetically at its side. The creature gnashed its pointed teeth into the muddy water, trying to snag at the beam of light. Eren gawked at it, testing the awareness of the little creature as he pointed the flashlight to a spot on the side of the trench wall. The creature snarled then attacked the wall, scratching away at the hard dirt with razor claw like nails.

Eren nodded over to Annie, Blind. He mouthed to her. She turned from the creature scraping insanely into the walls. Eren unhurriedly placed down the flashlight before his feet, leaving it pointed at the wall, then backed away with slow concise steps. He motioned with his hand for Annie to follow. She kept her eyes trained on the gremlin hacking away at the wall as she moved to his side, making little noise as possible. They both cautiously walked around, Eren kept his pistol targeted at the creature the whole time. Even as they gradually made it more than a couple of feet.

Annie removed the straps of her rifle, but kept it drawn down in her hands. "Is it deaf too?" She whispered as they reached further away from the little monster, almost too low for Eren to pick up.

He shrugged, now half turned, half keeping focus on the creature far behind them, he whispered back, "Some are. I didn't want to kill it right away, would've probably drawn more of them out. The smaller fuckers are the quicker ones. "

"There are more of those things? "

"Possibly. "

Annie kept her focus on the monster as it appeared smaller and smaller in their back view, soon they came to curve in the canal; until all the creature became was a spec of illuminated white movement in the darkness. Even than she was still on high alert, left on edge after that little ugly gremlin came so close to her that she felt its breath right on her skin. Annie shuddered, the squelching noise of the sewage they trudged through irked her even more so.

"You okay?" Eren came to her side, worriedly glancing down.

"Fine." Annie responded with more force than intended. Eren left it at that, getting the message rather clear. They continued on in silence, only the wet sloshing noise of their boots hitting the ground could be heard.

It was more difficult to navigate through the sewer canal without the flashlight; luckily the path was rather linear, only coming to a few short curves here and there. Still, the darkness only served to fuel Annie's impending anxiety. She subconsciously drew closer to Eren, her arms brushing at his.

He said nothing however, if he did notice. In fact, he kept close to her side the entire trek through the canal. Annie felt that he may be warming up to her. Despite the fact that she's only using him as a guide. in her gut, she felt she shouldn't be putting so much trust into this boy whom not hours earlier had a gun pointed at her head. She wondered if he would accompany her still once they escaped. It would be too risky, Annie thought, to keep him and herself out of danger. To have to scavenge to feed two mouths instead of one. Though the added prospect of having another living survivor aid her in actually finding rations, and provide more fire power balanced out the odds. She could always use a lap dog. Perhaps she should ask him; it's not as if he would survive long anyway. They almost never do.

Just as soon as Annie opened her mouth to question him, Eren came to halt, "We're here." He said, Annie followed his line of vision to the hollow gaping tunnel of the sewer. The ridges of the iron were caked in grime, ooze and many other undefinable muddied textures.

"Disgusting." Was the only word that popped to Annie's mind.

"You got that right." Eren trudged forward, but failed to notice the pothole that brimmed with sewage sludge, he accidentally dunked in his entire right foot into it, soaking his boot with filthy water, the water stained the hem of already filthy jeans.

"Fuck! Are you serious?! C'mon!" Eren leaped back, belting out every swear word he knew as he shook his now ruin muddy boot. He knelt down, peeling up the damp hem of his jeans with a huff.

"Maybe you should look where you're going." Annie said, walking straight passed him. Eren pouted childishly, glowering at her, "Well then, Ladies first."

Annie peered into the dark tunnel, stepping forward to inspect the passage, then briskly turning around, shaking her head. "We can't do it." She muttered, coming around to Eren's side, who was still being prissy about his dirtied boot.

"Can't do what?"

"We can't possibly walk through there," Annie glanced into the dark foreboding tunnel, "It's too dark, we won't be able to navigate safely."

Eren rose from his squat beside her, his mouth quirking in a shadow of a grin, "Oh? What's the matter, scared of the dark?"

Annie gave him her best deadpan stare, adjusting her rifle, "If you want to walk into that abyss," She gestured behind her, "And possibly get torn apart by those little gremlins because you can't see where you're going. Be my guest."

Eren scoffed at her, sauntering pass Annie, he observed the inside of the tunnel himself. He pursed his lips and whistled, the sound echoed in the spacious darkness, "Well," He turned to her, "Maybe it is a bit too dark."

Annie rolled her eyes; leaning onto the grimy trench wall, "Told you. You just had to give away our only source of light."

"Excuse you!? Your ass would've been dead if it weren't for me! You should be thanking me!" Eren shouted with a scowl, to which Annie responded with an extremely insulting hand gesture. A wet plop sound suddenly startled the two; Annie immediately loosened the straps of her rifle, peering into the spot across from her. Something had fell from above the canal, it stuck out in the muck it landed in, Eren watched warily as Annie trotted over, plucking the item from the gunk.

"What is it?" He asked, his voice resounded in the tunnels behind him.

She turned over the tube like item in her hand, scraping away more of the foul smelling goop, "It's-" Her cerulean eyes widened in alarm, she turned to Eren, holding the item out to him, "It's the flashlight."

Eren walked over, snatching the item from her hand, inspecting it. It was the same flashlight he had distracted that titan with. Only the head of the flashlight where the bulb would be, had been crudely bitten off. Tiny razor-like teeth marks were left on the rubber handle grip. Eren inhaled a breath, sharing an unnerved look with Annie; then they both slowly brought their gazes up the grimy canal walls, right into the beady vacant eyes of the little creature they left behind.

And then another, and another, and another. Annie huddled near Eren, back to back, their weapons drawn out as they were surrounded from each side of the trench walls.

Eren tilted his head to the side, speaking low from the corner of his mouth, "The tunnel." he muttered, "We have to run."

Annie drew in a shaky a breath as stared up into the milky clouded eyes of those gremlins. They chattered their razor teeth like an animal, the clinking grating in her ears.

"They know were here." Eren breathed taking several steps back into the tunnel, "We have to run. NOW!"

Annie ducked just as one creature leaped near her head, barely missing her face with its sharp claws. She sprinted into the gaping tunnel. Following the heavy sound of Eren's boots as she was instantaneously enveloped in the darkness. Her rifle thumping wildly at her side was sure to leave a bruise, but she continued blindly running through the dark path. Dozens of scuffling feet chased her from behind.

Eren cursed loudly from ahead of her, as they came to a forked end of the tunnel. There was barely enough moonlight that filtered in enough through the metal sewer grates above for Eren to make it out anything in his path. He dashed without thought into the left end as the chattering sounds grew nearer, Annie hastily followed behind. They ran further, and further into the void curved path; but the chattering continued to chase them as they fled, it echoed horribly in her ears. The wet sloshing of the sludge on their feet only served to slow them down but they clamored through, fear and flight propelling them to keep moving, to stay alive.

* * *

Annie sprinted through the dark, no longer able to make out Eren's silhouette. She had lost what little sight of him. She wondered if he'd abandoned her. She yelped as something latched onto her arm, and tugged her sideways onto a ledge. Annie struggled against it's grip, trying to strike the assailant with her elbow, kicking her feet forward. It tugged her until she was pressed forth onto another warm body. A partially gloved hand clamped around her mouth.

"Stop it." Eren seethed into her ear, "You're making too much noise." He released her abruptly, Annie took a moment to catch her breath, using the muddied brick wall for support. She pressed a hand to her chest, felt the cold metal of her dog tags. Relief washed over her but only momentarily; she realized then, she could no longer hear the chattering of razor teeth behind her, nor the scuffling of a dozen feet. She wondered how long they both could have been running, her calves burned. and she perspired everywhere.

Annie brought a clammy hand to her forehead, damp with sweat and dirt. Eren appeared no better, even in the dark, she could out make Eren's filthy face and even filthier scarf. More brown than maroon, now.

"Are they…?" She panted, sparing a look behind him.

"Yeah, They're still in here," Eren exhaled a breath, "We have to be careful."

Annie switched her attention to him, "Than, why are we stopping?" She snapped, already calming down from the height of the chase. Exhaustion blanketed over her sore limbs. Annie slumped to the ground, no longer caring for the discarded waste that lay around them.

"That." Eren pointed forward to a spot near Annie, "That is why we're stopping."

Annie followed with her eyes to the direction he pointed too, she stood up making out the rusted metal bars of a ladder. She grabbed a hold of the metal bars, and rested her foot on one step to test its strength; then she peered up and saw bits of the full moon, it's glow shone down on her face through a metal grate. Annie hopped down, turning from it as if she'd seen a goldmine.

"Yup," Eren said, striding over to her, "A way out. Looks like we don't have to walk the whole way after all."

Annie looked from Eren to the ladder, then back to Eren, "Wouldn't it be bolted down?" She asked.

"No. They're sewer grates, construction workers used them," Eren tapped the rusted step of the ladder, "The ladder speaks for itself."

"Where does it go?"

"Only one way to find out."


	5. A Revelation in the Sewers

**A Revelation in the Sewers**

* * *

The damp cool air within the sewer tunnels was uncomfortably stifling, even more disconcerting was the silence. Even if it did suggest that they were not in any present danger, it still drove Annie to a near restless state. Waiting in the dark like livestock ready to be slaughtered; that was never her game, she was a runner, not a camper. Not to mention; Annie had always felt a bit more anxious in dark spacious places.

She became infuriated, growing impatient by the second, already wanting an escape from these damned sewers. Yet she could only wait on the boy, Eren, as he tried to remove the grate that blocked their only exit. Pacing back and forth, she swallowed down another lump in her throat as she observed Eren from below. The boy occasionally belted out swear words, and banged his fists frustratingly on the iron bars, as if that would loosen it up some.

"It… won't… budge!" He grunted, throwing all his strength into shoving the heavy iron grate above him, Eren heaved, adjusting himself on the steel ladder. Then stuck his hand through the grate once more, gripping the rusted iron bar tightly, he pushed again. But to no avail, Eren groaned defeatedly, dropping his hand, he glanced down at Annie who observed him from below.

"Must be all the rust, shit feels like its bolted down." Eren gritted his teeth, attempting to jiggle the grate, but it remained completely immobile.

"Hey," He panted, eyes shining as an idea suddenly came to him, "Lend me your rifle."

Annie quirked an eyebrow questionably, "What for?"

"I'm going to use it to pry open the grate."

Annie stepped back, holding her rifle away from as if he'd snatch it from her right there, "Hell no, I need this weapon." She scoffed, "You'll end up jamming it."

"I ain't two years old, I'm not going to break anything." Eren rolled his eyes, climbing halfway down the ladder, "And you have my pistol, c'mon, you want to get out of here or not?"

Annie sighed, reluctantly slinging off the straps of her rifle, remembering to flick the safety on before she handed the weapon to Eren. He carefully took it from her, and slung it over his shoulder, then bounded up the ladder again. Annie watched him warily as he used her only means of survival like a crowbar, sticking it between the bars of the grate, attempting to pry it open. With some effort, Eren finally managed to lift the grate just above an inch.

"I got it!" He exclaimed, but then grimaced as he tried to wriggle the grate back, "Fuck… it's heavy."

Eren steadied himself on the ladder, using both his free hand and the rifle to remove the grate. Rust flaked off the metal as he pushed at it desperately, until it eventually slid halfway, grinding gravel and dust on the outside. Eren coughed, choking on the debris. A sliver of moon light now illuminated freely into the sewer tunnel, without the blockade of the grate. Annie blinked, squinting up at the portion of the night sky, a small smile graced her lips. She was relieved they wouldn't have to stay in these dangerous dark sewers a moment longer.

While Eren worked on sliding the grate off their escape, Annie patrolled the area. Double checking both sides of the sewer tunnel, but not going off to far. The pistol in her hand was light compared to her own rifle, but she gripped it with both hands tightly, her finger ready on the trigger. After surveying her right side, Annie stopped near the ladder once more. Peering up at Eren, a cloud of grit and dust fell onto her face, her eyes fluttered automatically to avoid being blinded.

"Hey-!" She sputtered out, rubbing furiously at her eyelids. Eren glanced down at her momentarily, but quickly resumed his task. "My bad!" She heard him snort from above. She scoffed in annoyance, turning on her heel to resume her patrol; diverting her attention to the left tunnel.

Annie halted midway, squinting in the dark, her bleary vision took in the elongated shadow of another being. She heard it before she saw it prowl through the darkness of the tunnel, the ominous clinking of teeth, a gasp escaped her lips before it pounced.

The small creature lunged at her, throwing its full weight onto her body; Annie collapsed with a yelp, the pistol clattering onto the muddied stone ground as she fought to keep the monster from gnashing at her face. Eren shouted from above but Annie could barely see him, only staring wildly into the milky pupil-less eyes of the monster that held her down. She braced an arm against its straining neck and it snarled at her, pale lips peeling back to reveal razor sharp teeth. It's shrunken wiry arms clawed into her coat, yearning to tear into flesh. It thrashed around wildly, Annie squirmed underneath its weight. Searching desperately for the fallen pistol with her free hand; she quickly turned her head as the creature narrowly missed chomping down on her nose. It's rancid hot breath hit her face as it lifted its head once more, ready to hack its teeth into its prey.

Just as the cold metal of the pistol grazed Annie's fingers, the booming sound of a rifle echoed into her eardrums. The bony body that held her down halted its movement; before falling limply on top of her. Annie felt warm wet ooze soak through her jacket. The stench of iron and decay surrounded her, she choked. Shoving the corpse off of her as she sat up. Above her, Eren stood midway on the ladder, panting heavily. A tendril of smoke curled from the barrel of her rifle. Her last bullet had been used.

He jumped down, angrily kicking the corpse off to the side, all the while pointing her weapon at it. The corpse was enveloped steam, from the gaping hole in its chest. An indication of its death, yet he still glowered at it, as if he was willing for it to pounce back alive just so he could kill it again. Annie opened her mouth to tell him that she had no more ammo, but all that came out was a surprised croak. Her arms started to throb; she could still faintly feel the crushing grip of the creature.

Eren turned to her, and she swore for that split second she saw intent blood lust reflected in his teal gaze, before concern befell his features, "Are you okay?" He offered her a hand.

Annie said nothing but nodded slowly, still shaken. She took his gloved hand in hers, and he helped her to a stand. Her knees wobbled a bit, the rush of panic now left her feeling more fatigued than ever. She did not notice how she leaned forward ever so slightly until she felt Eren's hand tighten around hers. Cerulean eyes flickered to his, bewildered and alarmed.

She remembered the loud noise. Her rifle. The booming sound reverberating throughout the sewer tunnels. She remembered how they weren't alone.

"Shit… The gunshot, they heard-!"

The first animalistic yowl erupted beyond them, echoing miles from within the tunnel the two had previously escaped from. Annie subconsciously jumped closer to the boy, she wasn't aware these small creatures were capable of such loud terrifying screams. She could faintly hear the scraping of a many sharpened claws bounding on stone, approaching. They were coming, and fast.

Eren released her hand, snatching up his pistol that lay discarded on the ground. "We have to get out of here," He jerked his head to the metal grate above them that was left askew, scoffing "I have to remove that fucking grate!"

He tossed Annie the pistol, jogging back to the ladder, just about to climb when the next throaty animal like growl pierced through the dark tunnels, echoing even louder. It was a warning sign. Eren swung around, locking round widened eyes with Annie who stood to his side, he spared a glance to the grate then back to the young woman, contemplating.

"Actually, Give me the pistol." He cautioned, "You go up first, see if you can move the grate further away. I'll keep watch down here."

Annie gave a questionable tilt of her head, but did not feel obligated to argue with him; especially when she was just attacked by one of those creatures not a moment ago. She traded Eren his pistol for her own rifle, then climbed the rusty ladder, dirt and grime blackened her palms as she reached the top. The iron grate was just as Eren left it, Annie reached up, fitting one hand through the small opening he had managed. With every ounce of her strength, she pushed and shoved at the heavy piece of iron, pulling back momentarily to unsling her rifle. Annie used the butt of the weapon to pry open the grate.

It slid just a centimeter, than an inch. The imminent threat of those pale creatures served as an incentive for Annie to work as hastily a she could. The grate was now halfway off, Annie huffed a relieved laugh, delighted with her work. She fit an arm through the opening, then her other arm, until she managed to squeeze through her entire torso. Outside, crickets and cicadas chirped all around the clearing, the air was freshly brisk, Annie closed her eyes, breathed it in deeply. Exhaling as she observed her surroundings. It looked to be the back outskirts of Shigansina, tall dark forests walled each side of the open lane. A busted old pickup truck remained abandoned a mile ahead. The road stretched as far as Annie could see, the beginning of dawn was creeping on the edges of the night sky in the horizon.

Even more relieving, Annie saw no sign of any lurking beasts. The larger creatures, or titans as Eren referred to them as. Slinging her rifle onto one shoulder, Annie started back down the ladder, halfway there when the first shot rang, bouncing off the walls, then a second. The clinking of teeth and nails scraping gravel, a yowl, and a young man shouting.

"Climb!"

Annie quickly looked over her shoulder to spot Eren bolt through the darkness of one of the tunnels, Emerald eyes flitted to hers, widened in terror, "They're coming! Climb!"

Wasting no time, she bounded up the ladder, reaching the top just as Eren's foot hit the steps below. She tossed her rifle out first, then squeezed herself through the opening, forcing her torso in enough to crawl the rest of the way, Annie's palms slapped onto the pavement outside as she hauled herself up and out of the sewer. Once freed, she whirled around to help Eren, but he was nowhere in sight.

"Ah-!" She heard a cry below, undoubtedly belonging to the boy. Annie peered through the opening, barely making out the three forms scuffling over each other in the abyss. She caught sight of a maroon scarf fluttering in the narrow stream of moon light, and a pale gangly body grappling onto back of a taller one.

Below, Eren slammed the creature onto the stone walls, grabbing it by its skinny jutted wrist and then swinging it with all his strength onto the ground. The third creature snarled at him, teeth tittering, corroded eyes blown wide, it pounced just as Eren brought his foot down to snap the neck of the second, he went down with a scream as the creature mauled him.

"Eren, answer me!" Annie shouted, hoping he would hear her. She heard him scream, but she couldn't see him; she couldn't help him. She had no ammo, she felt useless. She hated being useless. Annie pounded her fist heavily onto the pavement, gravel digging into her skin, "Eren!" She called out again, a deep wail broke out from below, she couldn't tell who it belonged to. Trepidation coursed through her, a cold sweat already beading down her temple. "Eren?!" She tried again, but was met only with unsettling silence.

* * *

In the darkness, Eren snarled at the creature that dug its claws into his forearms, he jammed his thumbs further into its eye sockets, forcing another squealing wail from its throat. Blood gushed forward, splattering all over Eren's face, and ragged scarf. The creature's claws pierced through Eren's skin, causing his grip to slacken, he wheezed in pain, sucking in a breath. Forcibly retracting his thumbs with a wet squelch from its ruptured corneas, then he violently shoved the little monster off him.

It rolled and landed on its hind legs, steam bellowed from its bloodied eye sockets. Its body twitched, and its jaw opened wide in a nightmarish grin, showing off rows of needle like teeth. Eren reeled back on his injured arms, as it sniffed the air for his scent. He stood up slowly just as the creature turned its attention away, to the ladder. Prowling on all fours towards the stream of moon light that filtered through the opening above.

Eren gulped, quickly surveying the area for anything he could use to distract the thing from the grate that led outside. From the girl that had promised to help him. He heard her call out his name before; desperately, as if she were worried for him.

She called for him again, more weakly, "Eren!" He heard her shout from above, the creature perked, just now picking up the sound of the young woman. "Eren, I'm coming down!" He saw her silhouette eclipse the moonlight.

He jerked forward suddenly, "No, don't!"

The creature awaiting his voice finally whirled around to face him, teeth chattering, and horrifyingly eyeless, it advanced. Leaping into the air and tackling Eren; he staggered and fell. Releasing a guttural scream as the thing sunk its teeth into his shoulder.

"Eren!"

The creature thrashed its head to tear a chunk off of him, filmy saliva dripped from its mouth coating Eren's thin jacket. His shoulder flared like a dozen hot knives piercing through his skin; Eren choked on his spit as the creature locked its jaw tighter into his flesh.

"Gah–!" He struggled against its weight, feeling his whole right arm burn in excruciating pain; Eren clenched his teeth, sucking in damp air, he clasped the monster's deformed head with his free hand, willing it to just let go and tear his fucking arm off already.

"Get off... Get off... You Fucker!" Eren shrieked, writhing violently beneath the monster. Suddenly, he felt something inside him snap in two. Just like the bone of his clavicle; Eren felt his body become numb, cold, then blistering hot all over, he snarled. In a flash everything in his sight was drenched in monochrome grays; his head throbbed as if he'd been hit with a hammer.

An omniscient ringing rattled in his eardrums like a tea kettle gone off. Jade eyes glinted with madness as he felt his own nails puncture through the malformed skull, relishing in the warm liquid that seeped between his fingers. He heard it screech, and it was delightful music to his ears.

Eren's head hit the ground with a heavy thump, he feebly pushed the headless steaming body off him as his vision blurred. His hand trembled timorously; he could feel the mush of brain matter coating his fingers, slopping to the ground in bloody chunks. His torn shoulder now visible and free of teeth ached terribly, bleeding profusely onto the cold stone he lay on. Eren touched the wound with his other hand, jerking back with a wince as he felt bone.

Instantly, his body started to feel feverish, boiling to the point where he felt his lungs would be incinerated. A low moan escaped from his lips as the heat enveloped him wholly. The last thing Eren could see before he blacked out was the pale figure of the girl climbing down the ladder.

* * *

Annie's patience worn thin; her knuckles were scathed, bleeding from her beating them on the asphalt. She felt so useless, so fucking useless. She had not known the boy for no more than twenty-four hours, and he could already be dead because of her. Though he wouldn't be the first; Annie loathed having to carry the burden of another person's death on her shoulders. She already carried so many.

An agonizing squeal of the creature reached her ears from below, she perked up at the noise. It was similar to the sound of a pained animal, she immediately crawled over to the ledge of the sewer opening, stooping low into the dark abyss, her dog tags clinked together with every movement.

"Eren!" She cried out, once more. Her voice bounced off the narrow grimy walls of the sewer, she could hear a faint human-like grunt and some scuffling from below. Jarring relief flood through her veins, if Eren was alive but injured, there could still be a chance to save him. Though, it was a big if, Annie prayed he wasn't being feasted upon by those creatures, but… she could always seal the grate and make a run for it if they spotted her. The very thought left a bitter taste in her mouth, because eventually he would come back to haunt her in her sleep, just like all the others had, should she abandon him. So Annie hoped that it wouldn't be the latter, unfortunately, she'd have to check for herself.

She slung her empty rifle across her shoulder, kneeling down onto the stoop of the ladder, "Eren, I'm coming down!"

Just as soon as she spoke, Eren's loud hysteric voice boomed through the darkness, "No! Don't!" What chased after his abrupt warning was a shrill screech, and a heavy thud sound of a body hitting the pavement. Eren yelped, more scuffling ensued from deep down in the sewer. Annie squeezed her eyes shut, pursed her lips then shouted his name again, but no answer came this time, only more screaming. He was fighting for his life, and she could hear him pleading; begging for it to be over. Her hands clutched the edge of the manhole; willing her body to stop from leaping down there to save the boy. It was far too risky.

To feel this powerless; it wreaked havoc on her already poor state of mind. It felt all too familiar, but what could she do? Annie became frustrated, her arms trembled, threatening to give way as she leaned further to peer into the sewer; a small gasp burst from her lips as Eren's grunts of pain and yelling eventually died down.

Annie's body grew taut with anticipation; she listened intently to catch the sounds of any clinking teeth or squealing growls. But none reached her ears, they could be stalling, she thought. Now that they've supposedly killed that boy, they could be waiting for her to climb down and take the bait. There could be one, she argued with herself, or there could be five crawling all over their fresh kill, awaiting their next living prey.

Her head throbbed dully; But how could she be so sure that Eren was dead if she did not check for herself? And why, just why did she even care so much for the life of a stranger she'd met only yesterday. It wasn't natural for her; after all she had been through. All she seen, but despite her internal protests, her body had already begun slowly descending down the ladder. Whipping her head left then right, just standing midway on the rail; she saw no signs of those gremlins.

Only a half dissolved corpse shrouded in steam laid a couple of feet away from the ladder. Annie's attention caught the shine of Eren's discarded pistol right across from it, his shoddy maroon scarf lay rumpled, and covered in a brownish muck. Than further near the stone walls, another corpse, its head busted open, a slop of veined purple and red mush oozed from the cracked skull, Annie turned away, her stomach lurched at the sight.

She quickly scanned the area, until her eyes landed on a crumpled form that was sprawled out over the ground not too far from the headless corpse, he laid in puddle of what she presumed was his own blood. Eren looked as if he'd been mauled by a bear, or a dozen. From this high angle she almost couldn't notice the rise and fall of his chest. But it was there; she exhaled the unsteady breath she'd been holding. Hurriedly climbing down the last steps of the ladder, Annie was careful not to make too much noise.

Unconsciously she clutched at her tags that swayed across her chest, at the same time she squeezed the leather straps of her rifle. She counted the treads that stuck out of the torn sleeves of his denim jacket, noticed how the material darkened around the cuffs; one of his hands were down-turned, bloodied, and coated in indescribable chunks. the jut of his knuckles were mottled with bruises.

She knelt half-way, further analyzing his wounds. Following his battered hand all the way up to his misshapen collarbone, a lump stood out from underneath his skin, most likely a fracture. Annie leaned in closer to inspect the gaping wound of his shoulder; it could have been the fact that it was too dark, and she could hardly make out a thing in front of her, but it almost seemed as if… tiny little wisps were misting over his shredded flesh.

Annie shifted closer to his side, brushing it off as a trick of the eye. Eren groaned inaudibly; his body convulsed for all of two minutes, she could only offer him a sympathetic gaze. But what was crucial too her right now, were the bites. If He'd been bitten, well it would be better that she end his life right here than let him suffer the horrible consequence. Very carefully, Annie peeled back the tattered remains of his jean jacket, going as slow as she could as not to further agitate the boy. Once she freed the wound; she leaned down, squinting to get a better look at any teeth punctures… but what she saw had her reel back, practically jumping to a stand.

"… Steam?" She whispered incredulously. It couldn't actually be there, she thought, it had to the dark fooling her eyes again. Annie squatted near Eren once more, examining his opened wound, except it did not appear as severe as it did seconds prior. No, it was… his flesh… was mending itself? Her eyes widened as muscle and tendon wove tightly, interconnecting fiber to fiber. The fracture of his collarbone snapped into place, Eren sucked in a painful breath in his unconsciousness, her own hand came up, covering her mouth in a shocked gasp. Yes, it was there, the steam. Fluttering like ribbons in the musky air, and his wound, now pink like freshly scalded skin, was indeed healing, right in front of her eyes. Like a miracle, she stood up, rigid and petrified in place; like a disease.

"No way." Annie mumbled, shakily, taking a step back, then another and another until she was sure she reached a safe distance from the boy. Repeating "No way." Like a mantra under her breath. How could he be healing? It was not possible; he hadn't even turned; He still had his own face, his own body hadn't manifested itself into horrific proportions. He was still a human being, as far as she could tell. Those creatures; they could only heal certain parts of their bodies, and even then it was a slow process.

It would take days upon weeks for a slain creature's regenerative ability to completely heal their own injuries, that was why aiming for the head was absolutely dire. But this boy, Annie narrowed her eyes as his fingers twitched, he was something else. He had to be, though regardless of how he appeared to her, it didn't deter the fact that he was just another monster disguised in human skin. She turned on her heel, catching the stark glint of the pistol behind her. It shined a reflection in her sapphire eyes; she could end him right here, and now. She thought urgently, before he came to senses.

To die unaware of what they'd became was a gift not many were fortunate enough to receive; Annie would be granting him a favor this way. Better to be safe than sorry, she thought in a haste, cautiously moving to pick up the grime covered pistol, she checked to see if the chamber was loaded. It would be better for him, she tried convincing herself, counting only three rounds, the other creatures would eventually find him anyway.

The gun was now clutched in her right hand, her left balled into a tight fist. Eren stirred some, his head flopping to the side, eyelids clasping shut then relaxing. A theory popped into Annie's head than, as she stalked closer to the boy, pistol in hand. She loomed over his body; Eren was clearly a special victim of the virus, but what if he had been turned before he even came upon her? What if Eren had died long ago, and it had been the virus she'd been communicating with all along. The virus could spread to brain; that's how it seized the rest of the body but... even the very notion of that being plausible, sounded crazy to Annie.

Still, Eren had managed to stay… human, at least in appearance. He even talked, voiced actual words, formed real sentences and acted very much like a human being. But, what if he'd gotten a new spread of the infection, she mused; the symptoms could have taken over his body differently than others. What if Eren was an advanced type of creature, more intelligent than a deviant. One who could blend in, fool others with human speech, one inflicted with sensibility rather than pure instinct and hunger. Studying expressions, copying human movement. All to play along, to gain their trust, until he revealed himself for what he truly was. Until it was too late, because in the end, all creatures needed to eat, no matter what they looked like.

He had been playing her for a fool all along. Following her to the school, forcibly trapping her in there with him, acting out the empathy card– and was that Mikasa girl even real? Was Armin? Did he only bull shit that story just to gain her trust, her acceptance? Fabricating lies upon lies– in fact, he could have killed them himself! The two people he'd claimed to have been his family. He could have stalked them, trapped them like he did her and eventually lead them further down the rabbit hole. But… he had sounded so sincere when he mentioned them, so humane.

Of course, there were plenty faults in her theory. Like why would the other infected attack him, or why would he have helped her escape from Shigansina in the first place. Why carry a gun, of all things, he was a creature capable of regenerating, a creature whose strength was ten times stronger than that of a human. But– fuck, what else could she think of? She was honestly perplexed, shocked, and most of all, afraid.

Annie sucked in breath, eyeballing this monstrosity beneath her. Eren was probably not even his true name. It most likely heard it somewhere– yes, it.

She stepped over the boy– over the creature, bracing herself against the wall. She needed answers, she wanted answers. And if this thing could talk, could play human like a goddamn Oscar worthy actor, then he could definitely give her information. She would see to it; she would play along with its game. She would act as the prey he so desired; and then when his back is turned, she would capture the wolf in sheep's clothing.


	6. Partners to Strangers to Partners

**A/N:** Happy belated Halloween! In this chapter we get some more insight on Eren. This is a VERY slow progressing story btw. And it focuses more on the plot if anything, just in case anyone is expecting romance to bloom at any second. But don't worry, slow-burn romances are the best type of romances. You just gotta' have the patience for it.

* * *

 **Partners to Strangers to Partners**

* * *

"Eren!?"

"Mi… Mi-ka…sa..."

"Eren!"

"Commander, please!"

"No! Don't do this!"

Voice's echoed in the vast recesses of his mind; their tones heavy and shrill, heightened with despair, edged with fear. The shouting rattled in his head, in his core, in the empty cold space all around him. There was a hole in his stomach, bloody, gaping. Hands reached out from the darkness, clamped down onto his arms, rendering him immobile. A scene played in front of him like a vintage projector; ones of a girl with calming coal colored eyes and short ebony hair. A maroon scarf wrapped snug around her small neck fluttering violently against the red sky. He knew her, she was screaming at him, for him. Reaching out to him, but he couldn't move. His legs were heavy like lead, and his arms were being gripped so tightly by too many hands; he felt they'd crush his bones to dust.

Soon his arms no longer had any feeling in them. There was so much noise; so much screaming, not just from the girl, but coming from everywhere, on every side of his being. It was so loud- it was too much - his body jerked, then started convulsing. He was shoved face first onto the cement ground. Soot, and smoke clogged his nostrils, he coughed, sputtered. Hacked, bloody phlegm spewed from his lips. The girl screamed his name, a mercenary struggled to take her away, she fought against them. His head lolled to the side, only the whites of his eyes beneath his twitching lids could be seen, he was malfunctioning. He was floating far, far above his body, the metal barrel of another mercenary's weapon pressed to his cranium, he watched entranced as their lips formed words soundlessly, like a silent prayer being chanted. The hammer pulled back; and he was both in his body and a collective consciousness whom watched from afar.

Hot tears stung in the corners of his eyes; he was so afraid. He was so angry, he was livid. He fought against the hands that held him down. The world was lit ablaze; angry as he, the skies were a bloody red, everything the light touched was bathed in iridescent scarlet hues. He wailed, and he struggled.

The girl only grew more hysteric, being held back by both a blond boy with a grief stricken expression, and a man whose eyes were darker, older, lined with age, and experience. There was something beyond his stoic face; a past memory that was slowly unfolding itself, imminent in his thousand-yard stare.

Eren loathed them; loathed those who looked on, and did nothing but turn away, shield their eyes from the horror. Cowards. But most of all, he despised himself, his weak body, his damned life. His gutlessness to face death with an iron will. It was the end of the road for him, but he could not accept that. He felt that rage bubble inside of him like a barrel of boiling acid. Washing over him from the inside, and out, dissolving his rational thoughts, his sensibility. Blinding his fear with pure liquefied rage.

God. He hated himself.

He did not want die. He did not want to make them suffer any more than they had to.

With his last ounce of life; he let out a deprecating roar.

There was a bang louder than a lightning strike, the sound of a dozen fluttering wings of ravens.

And then, silence.

* * *

Eren jerked awake, inhaling sharply; He hissed through his teeth as an intense phantom pain shot up his arm. But he when he instinctively reached to touch the wound, his fingers only grazed smooth skin. He could have sworn- it felt like… well he supposed it didn't matter. He had survived an attack, somehow. He wasn't lying on the ground anymore, either. But rather sitting up right against the dewy stone wall. The chilliness of the bricks seeped through his jacket, he shivered involuntarily.

Out of the corner of his eye, something moved towards him, from the ladder, his vision was still hazy but he could make out a green camouflage coat, and white-blonde hair. "Are you alright?" The girl asked, coolly. Crouching down next to him, he caught sight of his pistol dangling from her fingers.

Eren stared dumbly at the blonde for a little too long, eyes roaming from her down-turned nose to his gun, and then to the dead bodies of the infected behind her. His mind still run amuck, and his throat felt raw, and scratchy. His opened his mouth to answer, but she beat him to it.

"There are going to be more of those things coming, so I need to know if you're okay to move," The girl motioned with her head to one of the creatures' corpses that were half dissolved into steam. "Can you stand?"

Her brilliant sapphire eyes bore into his own a little too harshly, and so he looked away. Giving a vague nod. Truth be told, his legs felt like limp noodles right than, but he didn't want to trouble the girl any further. She probably went through hell trying to save him; if she had saved him that was. But he couldn't doubt that. She had this guarded expression to her when he gazed at her; like she was shielding herself behind a mask. It was odd, but he knew she was most likely just putting on her brave face as not to cause him any more distress. He really appreciated her effort.

Eren flattened his palm against the stone wall behind him, feebly pushing himself up on wobbly knees, the small blonde came to his side, dragging his right arm across her shoulders, then hoisted him up by the belt of his jeans. He staggered almost, pulling the girl with him, but caught himself instantly, his face flushed to an embarrassing pink. She was too short for him to fully support himself on her, so he focused more on his sluggish movement, righting himself every time he felt off balanced.

"Try not to fall on me, please." The blonde grunted, hefting Eren up each time she felt him slip from her grasp. The ladder would be another difficult task, Eren thought glumly, if only the feeling in his legs would come back. His neck felt a little too cold to, that's when he realized the bedraggled scarf still stuck to the muddied ground five feet away. No way could he ever leave that, no matter how soiled it got.

Eren stopped his sluggish gait, causing the girl to halt with him, she craned her neck, looking up at him quizzically, and with minor annoyance.

"Sorry I just – "He coughed, "My scarf, I can't just leave it here."

She followed his pointed gaze to the piece of clothing, probably on the verge of telling him to forget about it. To his surprise, she just sighed heavily, then left him leaning against the steel ladder. Eren watched as she picked up his scarf like she was peeling a dead animal off the road, a disgusted look on her features. She pinched the scarf between her forefinger and thumb and held it up for him to see.

"You want this?" She grimaced, "It hardly holds value anymore." The blonde wriggled the filth sodden cloth as she walked over to him. Eren snatched it from her loose fingers, "Are you kidding me?" He clutched the scarf close against his chest. Eren chuckled, the sound rough, and dry. "It's the most valuable thing I have on me."

The blonde made a non-committal noise in her throat, standing up right at his side. She peered up at him, ever observant, like she was attempting to pull him apart, piece by piece. Look through him; down to his very core. He tensed immediately under her cold calculative gaze. Eren fidgeted, hands clasping onto the old rusted ladder to bear his weight, "Um, we really should get going, it's not safe down here." He quietly suggested, testing his left foot, "I think I can climb on my own now – "

"The girl you mentioned before, the owner of that scarf," She interrupted him suddenly, but she captured his attention, "What was her name again?"

For a moment, just a brief moment. There was a seed of uneasiness planted in Eren, a feeling of doubt. For what, he did not know. But his gut instinct said, something was off. Though it vanished just as soon as it came, Eren breathed easily again.

"Mikasa." He said, rubbing away crusted blood from his brow with the cuff of his sleeve, only to have more of the gunk smear on him. He sighed, stuffing the scarf into his back pocket. "Her name is Mikasa."

"Mi-ka-sa," The girl repeated slowly, pronouncing each syllable like she was hearing the name for the very first time. Then she nodded, "Yeah, and there was another one, right? Another person you mentioned, back at the school."

There was no hesitation this time, but that didn't quell the anxious feeling welling up in his gut. He spoke, "Yeah, my childhood friend, his name is Armin, Armin Arlert."

The blonde's thin brows shot up, looking down right perplexed, "You know his last name?" She muttered, rather to herself or him, he didn't know, either way, he answered.

"Of course I know his name. I've known him for years."

"I see." She pursed her lips again, staring at a space above his head, in deep thought. Then her gaze snapped back to him, "Just refreshing my memory," She shrugged, "If we happen to run into these people, I'm going to have to know their names, and what they look like," She stepped closer to him, grabbing a hold of the same ladder step, her hands felt cool as they brushed against his exposed fingers, "otherwise It'd be a pretty dangerous meeting, no?" She cocked her head to the side, causing wisps of blonde hair to fall over her eyes. If she was attempting to get under his skin, it was working, with that near come-hither look of hers.

Eren backed away on impulse. His hand sliding to the opposite of hers on the ladder, "Uh- Yeah!" He squeaked, too loudly. Wincing at his own embarrassment; he said with a more level tone, "Yeah- definitely." Then cleared his throat. "I'll tell you all you need to know about them, just as soon as we get out of here."

She regarded him in a way that suggested this conversation was far from over, blue eyes narrowed skeptically, her lips pressed together in a flat line. Was she judging him? Eren visibly swallowed, her perceptive stare was unnerving him. Her demeanor toward him had shifted dramatically. He blinked. Suddenly it dawned on him.

Of course, it was so apparent; it was so obvious. The wool was being lifted from his eyes, why she greeted him with such a stony expression, why she was asking him these questions she could have asked before. This girl still did not fully trust him.

At that thought, he felt his shoulders sag, disheartened by the girl's wariness of him. Hadn't he already proven himself worthy? They'd already gotten this far. He had already given her his name, let her hold on to his weapon. His only weapon. He trusted her, there were so many opportunities were she could have killed him when his back was turned. Where he could have led them astray, could have taken the wrong turn on purpose, but no. He helped her, he guided her out of Shigansina. He did that because she told him to trust her. And he did, with every fiber of his being, he trusted a stranger on the spot without any hesitation. Granted they were in a tight predicament, but still, it counted. It was basically the equivalent of a pinky swear. Something he took to heart very seriously.

So why couldn't she do the same? What could have changed her mind about him. What was gnawing on her doubts that caused this sudden change of conviction?

Eren was the first to break contact; he pulled away from her. Ignoring the way her small hands tightened ever so slightly on his own pistol. He leaned against the side of rusted ladder, giving a jerky nod to the opening above.

"Ladies first?" he suggested. When she made no move to climb, he hastily mentioned the threat of those creatures finding them there, and the fact that they were both hardly any shape to fend them off. This caused her to stir some, still she eyed him in a way that made him feel naked to the bone. With one last pensive glare, she finally lifted one foot onto the first step. It wasn't too long until he was following after her, clutching on the damned ladder for dear life because his legs felt they'd give out any second. Which seemed ridiculous to Eren given that he didn't sustain any threatening injuries. The girl surprised him when she turned around to help hoist him out of the sewer. He wanted to give her his thanks but she had already turned her back to him.

Once outside, he deeply breathed in the crisp morning air. The two decidedly taking a quick rest stop near the abandoned truck just ahead of the road, and of course by their sheer unfortunate luck, it was out of gas. He slouched against the vehicle door, having gathered the courage to finally ask her.

"Are you really going to help me?" He put as much emphasis on the really as he could. The blonde looked up from where she was crouched on the asphalt, answering him with that dead eye stare of hers. She dug further into her rucksack, and then pulled out a packet of crushed M&M's.

"Well," She exhaled a breath, inspecting the packet of candy in her hands, "you know, I didn't have to go back down there for you," She shrugged so nonchalantly that Eren believed every word of it. "But I did." She tossed him the packet of M&M's as she said that, which he barely caught before it could hit him right smack in the face.

"Plus," The girl then pulled out a bag of chips for herself, "It's a lot safer to have a partner around, two heads work better than one, four hands fight better than two."

The plastic crinkled in his hands, he turned them over and over, contemplating. Partner, she said. Partner. Like it was already an unspoken agreement; Like she hadn't a doubt in the world that he wouldn't gleefully except to travel with her. That he wouldn't turn down the chance to find his loved ones. Well, she was right, he would never. Despite her own judgement and questionable trustworthiness. Eren mumbled, "…Right." Staring at the candy for a moment longer before tearing the edge of the plastic open with his teeth.

She kept glancing his way as he munched on the stale chocolates, it made his anxiety soar like no tomorrow. Thankfully she became distracted with cleaning the sewage residue off her rifle, though the rag she produced was actually just a torn piece of sock. Eren's own pistol lay on the asphalt, within arm's reach of her, he noted. He surmised he wouldn't be getting his weapon back any time soon. But it didn't hurt to ask.

He crunched on a red M&M, before asking. "Hey, can I check my pistol really quick? Just want to see if the ammo is low." Damn pitiful excuse, which she did not buy because her response was to grab the weapon and count the bullets left herself.

She stated, "Three." Then went back to cleaning her weapon before he could even reply. His pistol laid closer to her leg than before. It was worth a shot. Eren sighed, crumbling up the empty plastic and throwing it somewhere far behind him. There was one good thing about living in an apocalyptic world; he didn't have to constantly recycle. It wasn't as if it'd help the environment anymore; not with an unstoppable virus that turned people into cannibalistic monsters on the loose.

He craned his neck up towards the cloudy morning skies, reminiscing about the mundane things he used to do when a thing called civilization still existed. The chores he would find so bothersome, he missed them terribly. Having to always make his bed because Mikasa would berate him if he didn't. Riding around the neighborhood on his bike delivering newspapers, out of charity. Going to school, hosting study sessions at his house with Armin; Armin being the only one to actually get work done. He even missed his father, though the man had never said much to him, Eren hardly saw his father's face back then, Not after Carla Jaegers death.

Eren always wondered what could have happened to Grisha Jaeger. His father was a steadfast man, intelligent and very intuitive, but even with his smarts, nothing could have prepared him for that day. Eren had dubbed it the 'fall of humanity'. Having been present in Sina when the second outbreak occurred. He could still hear the screams of more than thousands of people. Dead bodies littering the sidewalks and alleyways'. Wailing children and rabid animals running loose on the streets, he could taste the grains of debris on his teeth from the collapsing buildings, as the jets called for air raids bombed the infected below.

Five years, it had been since that day. Five years. He hadn't seen his own father in five years.

But Eren seldom thought about Grisha. Which made him feel like every bit of a horrible person. Not even taking into consideration of the thought that Grisha Jaeger could be dead. That his father could have turned a long, long time ago. He found himself thinking more about Grisha now because Mikasa and Armin were not there with him. Their absence made him feel vulnerable, susceptible to every self-loathing emotion, every incident he could blame on himself. Yeah, Grisha could be dead. He could be dead, and it would be Eren's fault. Because he never bothered to stop the distancing that had grown between them when everything had been normal. Never bothered to bury the hatchet, make amends. Become father and son again.

Eren slumped against the truck; dragging a dirty hand down his face, he slapped his cheeks to rid himself of those abhorrent thoughts. He couldn't wear himself down, he had to keep his mind strong, focused. If he was going to search that far and wide across a desolate country for his friends. His true family. He briefly wondered about the mysterious girl's background as well, and then abruptly smacked himself, mentally at least. It occurred to him just than that he didn't even know her name.

He hadn't even bothered to ask her in the first place. Maybe she had taken offense to that, and now she was being precautious around him. Eren peeked at the small blonde across from him, settled on the side of the road, she had a palm flat on the asphalt, looking rather intrigued. Her rifle now gleamed, and hung from its straps against her back.

He was going to sound like an asshole, but Eren needed a name to go with mystery blonde girl.

"Got a name?" He asked, out of the blue. She said nothing, but her brows did furrow somewhat, she seemed entranced by the road, her palm still splayed out against it. He thought he was the weird one. But then her head shot up, blues eyes widening in mild alarm.

"I think," she twisted her neck to the far end of the road, staring down the vantage point opposite of Shigansina. "Something- or someone is coming."

Eren was tad miffed that she completely ignored him; but she looked unsettled enough for him to take it to consideration. Though he didn't hear anything out of the ordinary; and a quick scan of the whole area suggested they were titan free, for now. No other stragglers in these parts either.

He shrugged, looking down the same lane she had, "I don't see anything."

The blonde was already getting up, gathering her rucksack, and tightening the straps of her rifle. His pistol- now her pistol he guessed- already clutched in her hand.

"The breaks over, we should leave," She turned sharply, "Now."

Her initiative fell flat however, once she realized she didn't exactly know which direction they should go. Really it was only a matter of left or right. But even than, she teetered just off the road beside the old truck, right on the grassy patch of land that descended into a mass of towering nearly bare evergreens' below. There were no safety rails that usually barricaded the forests from the main roads; so anybody could slip and plummet to their deaths. Though the steep drop didn't seem to bother the girl, more over she was just annoyed by the inconvenience of it. She placed a hand on her hip, pacing back and forth just a foot away from the slope, clearly growing frustrated.

Eren hadn't even budged from his spot; still leaning against the truck and observing the girl with mild interest. It only further infuriated her; he waited for her to ask him to lead the way. She turned to him at some point, arms crossed in a condescending manner, he mused, her frowning face made her look very much like a spoiled child that couldn't get their way.

She sighed exasperatedly, glancing down the road then to her feet, "Which way should we head, make it quick."

"I'm glad you asked," Eren snapped his fingers at the blonde, who's frown only deepened. "and I'll be happy to help, on one condition." He pointed at the short girl, who eyed him levelly, or as much as she could at her height, "I want to know your name."

She, in response, rolled her eyes back like he was being completely irrational when he had only asked for her name. The girl nudged at a stick on the ground with the toe of her boots, turning away so her back was to him again. "Call me Annie." She said, and though he couldn't see her face, he could feel the uneasiness wafting off her. Maybe she was the type that thought giving names were as sacred as hot water in this new world; he couldn't blame her. Trust didn't come naturally in their days; and a giving your name meant giving the potential enemy power over you.

But he was not her enemy. Eren mused at the childish sounding name, repeating it in his head, and then letting it roll off his tongue, "An-nie?"

Her face scrunched up like she bit into something sour, then relaxed, "Ugh, Yes." She kicked at the stick causing it skid down the steep hill into the forests below. Eren wanted to laugh at the irony; an innocent even playful sounding name given to a tough, seemingly apathetic girl. It was perfect, "I like it." He chuckled lightly, "It doesn't fit you at all."

Annie was taken aback for all of two seconds, blue eyes wide and owlish looking, she blinked before shaking her head, fringes swishing back and forth, "We're wasting time." She pressed on, and Eren waved a hand at her.

"Alright," He pushed himself off the pick up; gazing down the vantage point of where Annie suspected they were having company, rubbing at his chin, he muttered, "I don't know much about the outback of Shigansina, other than the bridge that leads directly to the city, but," Eren gestured down the same road, "I believe that way is Trost."

Annie folded her arms, "We can't take that route, too open, risky." She didn't mention the prospect of unwanted newcomers but the threat was still present with how her arms tensed imperceptibly. Eren tapped at his chin, "I mean it's been awhile since I stepped foot out of this town. Think down there could also be that hick town Dauper, I'm not too sure."

Annie dropped her arms, pressing a hand to her forehead, pushing back platinum fringes behind her ear, "In any case," she peered down the grassy slope covered in sticks, vines and shrubbery, "It'd be too dangerous to stay on the roads."

Eren scoffed, striding closer to the blonde, "What? You're suggesting we go rolling down that hill into certain death? Yeah, count me out."

"We don't have a choice; it's not steep enough that it'd be any danger to us." She sighed.

As she said this Eren took a moment to take in the grandeur of the forest below, the leaves were near sparse from the previous winter, some branches were completely bare, but with spring's warm touch, little buds were already beginning to sprout, Eren could see the small white blooming flowers nestled within the dead leaves. Blossoming life among death; he saw a myriad of browns, whites, greens and reds all melded together. There were roots thick enough that twined along the slope, maybe they could use it as leverage to climb down. Eren turned to Annie, who was busy testing the sturdiness of a particular branch that hung above them, what was she trying to do, climb the trees?

"Hey," He nervously scratched the nape of his neck, "Just wanted to know, don't you have a place to go back to?"

Annie gave him an off expression, so he elaborated. "You know, like a safe house? A hide-out? Some kind of home?" Just as soon as that last forbidden word left his lips he knew he struck something in her. Something raw, and still in the process of healing. He hadn't meant too, the word just slipped out. Annie was as rigid as a statue, eyes hard and icy, it left Eren with a chill.

She crossed her arms over each other, hugging herself, it made her appear even smaller than she actually was. But didn't deter that pin pricking gaze. "Nowhere is my home." She mumbled, averting her eyes. Eren was already racing for an appropriate apology.

"Ah Shit- I'm sorry! I didn't mean- "

He stopped himself midway, hearing a faint whirring noise. A distant sound of a rumbling engine, Eren tilted his head behind Annie, and sure enough there was another vehicle approaching from miles up ahead. A big dark spot gradually becoming clearer in his line of sight, it looked to be a jeep.

Before he could react, Annie was already yanking him down the stoop of the slope by his wrist. He let out a startled shout, "Ah-hey!" She pulled him down further, hopping onto the jutted stones and thick roots as not to lose her footing. She didn't descend all the way; but just enough that they were both completely hidden by the shrubs and debris. Eren's feet were a ruler apart, standing haphazardly on two rocks. Annie held onto a gnarled root that looked more like a mummified arm.

The sounds of the vehicle grew louder; Eren could even hear the rubber of the tires grinding on gravel. Curiosity got the better of him, as it did most of the time. He hoisted himself up, grabbing onto thick roots to peek above the ditch; ducking just in time as the big jeep sped past them. The old truck served as some good cover thankfully; He managed to catch a glimpse of a spray painted unicorn right on the side door of the jeep. A crude drawing done in wisps of red. He remembered seeing it before, but couldn't quite place where.

Annie climbed up to his side, his shoulder bumped against hers as he struggled to stay vertical on the slope. The jeep had veered to a stop just a short distance from the pick-up truck; though the engine was still running. A deep low rumbling coming from a few feet away. Through the cracked back window, Eren could make out two silhouettes arguing, one undoubtedly female, judging by the faint high pitched tones. She was the one to step out of the vehicle first; her dirt colored boots stomping onto the asphalt, with one arm she slammed the passenger door shut causing the driver within to shout angrily.

Eren quietly observed the intruder; Her hair was a short bob of sandy curls; and she wasn't exactly dressed for a fight. Nor did she appear to have ever been in one. Her clothes were clean pressed; beige capris and a burgundy blouse, free of blood, filth and wrinkles. Eren felt a stab of envy, this woman was clearly living it up somewhere. From the wide belt around her waist, she pulled out a gun; a silver standard one that looked to clean and too new. The woman sauntered over to the side of the jeep, knocking against the driver's seat window with enough force Eren was sure she'd break through the lamented glass.

The driver swung open the side door; he was indeed a male, and very pissed. Sporting a bowl-cut, a white buttoned down shirt and slacks, he also gave off that vibe of never even encountering one of the infected. Or ever having to fend for himself; the term stragglers were not fit for these two. They looked more as if though they had walked out of a home décor magazine. At his side, Annie mumbled something under her breath, something that started with an M and ended with a P; but Eren was to rapt by the appearance of these two orderly strangers. From within the jeep; bowl-cut pulled out a semi-automatic rifle. Eren sank lower onto the earth, they may look like a commercial couple but they weren't friendly, they were armed to the teeth. Any self-loading firearms were military owned; and half of the military should be dead or roaming in packs across the countries. When was the last time he'd seen the Wings of Freedom sigil anyway? It could have been forever ago. Annie stirred beside him, she was getting antsy, he could tell. But they shouldn't attempt to escape now, not when the strangers were already making their way over to the old pick-up.

Eren crouched lower, which proved to be difficult when they were at a sixty-degree angle. He kept his attention on the other two however; Annie was already slowly descending down the hill, her heavy boots crunching on twigs and leaves made him wince every now and then, but the poster-board strangers didn't seem to catch on to anything.

Bowl-cut slammed the driver's side door of the truck, causing the windshield wipers to rattle. "Empty as hell." He grunted in annoyance. The sandy haired woman gave a tut of her tongue in response, "Hell isn't empty Marlowe, darling, as you can see." She climbed atop the back of the truck, scavenging among the discarded tools and rope for anything useful. Bowl-cut or rather Marlowe, let out a wheeze of mock laughter, "Quit being so damn morbid. I get enough of that by living."

The woman flashed a smug grin his way, "Talk about being morbid." Her eyes snapped to something on the truck floor; Eren couldn't see what it was, but he did hear a crinkle noise of a wrapper. The woman lifted the balled up M&M's wrapper Eren had tossed away earlier for Marlowe to see. He cocked his head curiously, "What about it, Hitch?"

Hitch, what a bizarre name for a woman. She definitely wasn't from around these parts. "Someone's been snackin'" She sang in an ear piercing falsetto voice. Marlowe cringed, walking off to the side, nearing the ditch Eren crouched in. Though Marlowe's back was to him, Eren let himself slide down a fraction further, "That could be old, y'know." Marlowe quipped.

"Could be." Hitch held onto the balled M&M wrapper, before chucking it at Marlowe's forehead. It hit him right in between the eyes. He growled and told her to knock it off, Hitch snickered in response, mouthing bullseye. The two sure seemed to be close; though what their actual relationship was to the other, Eren would never know.

"So what," Marlowe huffed, growing agitated by the second, "Think they could still be lurking around here?"

Hitch shrugged, "Don't know, don't care. I don't really feel like looking for lost causes, besides" She picked up a rusted screw, eyed it for moment, then tossed it to the side, "They could be long dead."

Hitch sighed, adding in an irksome voice, "And Chief Dick wanted us to scavenge for supplies. Let's get going already, there isn't shit here, and I'm fucking starving."

Marlowe strode over to the rear end of the truck and Hitch held out an arm to him, "Help me off, will ya'?" Marlowe rolled his eyes, but allowed Hitch to grab onto his shoulders; "Jeez, careful! I'm holding an assault rifle here y'know." He grunted, but managed to safely lower her to the ground. Hitch immediately made a bee-line for the Jeep, tucking the silver gun back into its holster.

Marlowe followed after her; but not without shaking his head, mumbling something about troublesome women and attitudes. Eren stayed rooted in his spot until they were both out of ear shot; he looked behind his shoulder, peering down but saw no signs of Annie amongst the throng of oak and evergreen trees. Knowing her, and he did not so far know her much, she was probably already heading somewhere without him.

"Annie!" He half-shouted, half-whispered. No answer came. Typical, Eren would have to agree with Marlowe complaining about women and their attitudes.

"You shouldn't call Nile that by the way," Marlowe was speaking again, this time sounding further away. Eren averted his gaze from the forest to the pair that were at each side of the Jeep's side doors, Marlowe holding the driver's door open, and Hitch standing near the passengers. "remember the only reason we were allowed in was because he knew our fathers in the Sina police force."

Hitch shrugged, seemingly without a care in the world. Though her usually laughing eyes were somber, withdrawn.

"Whatever," She yanked open the side door, throwing herself in, "He's still the greasiest man I've ever met."

This time Marlowe just smiled, a tight smile it was. He climbed into the driver's seat, and in ten seconds flat they were speeding back down the highway to Shigansina. Those two didn't extrude violence but, they had left Eren with a vague intrusive feeling. Who was Nile? Where could they have possibly traveled from? Was there some closed off community that held a mini civilization, he thought, it was ridiculous, but those two had definitely looked the part.

Either way he'd have to find out more about them. He didn't know exactly where to look, but he knew what to look for. That grimly drawn red unicorn burned bright in his mind. Eren could only hope this will lead him back to his family; back to Mikasa and Armin.


	7. Hunters and Gatherers

**Hunters & Gatherers**

* * *

It could not have been that long. Surely, she couldn't have taken off that quickly. Eren only been in that ditch for as long those two cardboard cut-out strangers came, and left—and that was all of what, five minutes? No, it could not have been that long.

Yet there he was, walking passed the same scarred oak tree for the umpteenth time. The forest was a maze, and he was getting lost with every turn he took, every branch he ducked under, and every root he stepped over. It was becoming irksome; not to mention the tightening feeling of abandonment in his chest that refused to unfurl itself. There was no way Annie would just take off without him; not after she'd just agreed to aid him in his search for his missing loved ones. That she had insisted she help him with— he's just being mindful of that. Of course, there was no way of knowing where to start looking, or even how to go about planning a search party that consisted of two people.

Especially when one of the party members did not trust the other.

Eren was aware that Annie could handle herself quite well without him, seeing as how she managed to survive this far out traveling on her own. The only reason he was still alive was because he'd stayed in one place for so long; now being out in the wide open—nature brushing at his shoulders and insects buzzing in his ear, he began questioning his own survivability.

When it came down to it, all he really knew what to do was turn tail, and if cornered, fight like all hell broke loose—which of course, it had. Being out in the open made him feel every bit more on guard than when he was still locked up in that school—he'd already peered over his shoulder more than a dozen times, getting that vague tickling sensation of being watched.

Eren picked up a small branch at some point, clutched it in his hand like a baseball bat. Annie had held onto— or more likely confiscated his gun, which left him defenseless to any lurking titans in the forest. Eren wondered if he should even bother going after the girl.

A twig snapped behind him, loud and sudden, he whirled around, stick poised threateningly above him, ready to strike— only to have his arm drop when a little fox darted out of a pocket of thistle and into some bushes.

Eren sighed, dragging a hand down his face. Silently wishing he had his gun right about now.

* * *

She'd made it far enough that he wouldn't have been able to catch up with her too soon. Though It's been a little over three hours now, and Annie was beginning to think Eren was inept in tracking her down.

For every tree she passed, she had scratched a mark onto its trunk with a sharp stone she'd found, carving deep enough so that the beige of the bark could be seen. She'd done this for all of twenty minutes before stopping to catch a breath at a small brook, the waters were just clear enough for her to drink. Annie filled at least a day's worth of water into her collected bottles then continued trekking down the side of the stream.

She walked until the pebbles beneath dug into the soles of her boots; eventually the stream gave way to a clearing in the forest, a small meadow shrouded in thickets of blooming white flowers, though without the sun shining its rays down, it looked cold, and unwelcoming. It was to dreary, too gray outside, everything seemed to still bend to Winters will, while Spring hid behind the corner.

She felt that if she stepped out of the security of the trees, into the wide open, she'd be snatched up right there. But a quick a scan of the area assured her there was no looming monster in sight; still she kept her hand hovering over the pistol on her belt. Eren's pistol—not like he would need it anymore.

Annie was cautious as she reached the middle of the clearing—looking everywhere, up then down, left then right. She noticed two things—one there was a broken arrowhead nestled within the tall grass right in center of the meadow—two, it's been stained with blood.

She crouched low into the thicket, picking up the arrowhead, she held it up to examine it further. The blood was partially old—already coagulated onto the melded iron. The arrow itself was quite impressive—Annie could tell with its slight imperfections someone had made it by hand, a blacksmith maybe. Or just someone who knew how to boil metal down hot enough that it liquefies and they could fashion weapons out of it. Annie both feared, and envied that person.

She tucked the arrowhead into the pocket of her coat. Evidence, she thought. For something, maybe. Obviously, someone had been hit with an arrow—that or someone managed to piss off one of those creatures. Either way, Annie would soon come across another clue, a body or—her eyes flickered over to a blossomed daisy within the thickets of bushes, ruby glistened off its white petals. Blood, and it was fresh. She plucked the daisy; smearing the blood with her thumb— she tossed the flower to the side, stepping over the bushes, and sure enough, there, someone had left a trail, droplets of blood leading back into the cluster of trees before her.

Annie wasn't exactly prepared for another run in with hostile strangers— but if she followed that trail of blood, it could possibly lead her to an injured animal, and hey, she'd eat good tonight. One thing was for sure, if it was fresh blood, and it wasn't steaming, it didn't belong to any of those creatures. The thought lifted her spirits, but she'd never guess for sure what the trail would really lead her too.

She might as well go back and retrace her steps—find Eren, the walking, talking titan and have him guide her to another town, using his supposed family as an incentive to get them moving. She wasn't familiar within these parts of Maria, having crossed the bridge from Sina. She could make use of Eren for now—and when they're finally settled off somewhere safe. Away from the ones that might hear his cries for help—she would kill him.

Of course, not before interrogating him—he was one with intelligence after all, a deviant. However, human he may act or look—Eren was no longer there anymore—he wasn't who he was before. The virus was only keeping his shell of a body alive, it may have stolen his voice and faked his personality, but the real Eren was long gone.

Annie felt a pinch in her chest—maybe, deep down, she wished she'd gotten to know him before he turned. She dwelled on the thought a little too long, and before she knew it her feet were already moving on their own.

She followed the trail of blood without a glance back—not before leaving a bottle of water where the arrowhead had been. Eren would surely come looking for her, she knew those creatures couldn't hold down their hunger for long, and when he did, she would be waiting for him.

* * *

The moment Eren's foot got caught under a vine and he was sent flying face first into a puddle of mud, was the moment he figured he'd just give up. Screw Annie, screw her, and her doubt. Screw all these damn flies that wouldn't stop getting in his face, screw all the critters that made him jump whenever his back was turned every. Single. Time.

Screw the forest in general, really. Eren huffed, wiping the muck from his face with the back of his sleeve. Fed up with the world—fed up with girl who abandoned him. He didn't need her anyway, sure she helped him make it this far—but in all fairness, he was the one who brought them here in the first place. He was the one who guided her out of Shigansina—who led them to the sewers, he knew the countryside of Maria like the back of his hand, he'd always been good with direction.

Just not at this moment. Eren hopped over another menacing vine—fixing a glare at it. He managed to make it out of the circle he kept walking himself into by following a little white rabbit—whom of course jumped out of nowhere and scared him into a minor heart attack. But it proved futile, because now he had absolutely no clue where he was.

The trees all looked the same to him, towering and withered above. He felt a lot like red riding hood wandering the woods—wondering if a nasty old wolf was going to pop out at any given minute. Eren slumped against one of the trees, the ridges of the bark bit into his back. The tree stood a couple feet taller than the rest, nearly bare of all its leaves from the harsh winter before.

Eren contemplated going after Annie, because really, the only reason he'd left Shigansina was because he had hope that he'd find Mikasa and Armin again. Hope that she'd given him when she pressed the gun he had surrendered to her back into his hand. When she told him that she trusted him, it alighted something in Eren, something bright, alive, and kicking. It burned in his chest, and screamed war cries in his head.

Eren shook his head, grumbling. But, the Trust part, right. She trusted him about as much as a mouse trusted a snake. Though as much hostile as Annie would be toward him now, it didn't deter the fact that—shit, he needed her.

She was resourceful, she was smart, and she knew how to fend for herself. She managed to kick his ass while she was tied up, and if that didn't say anything about what she was capable of in the beginning, then those grotesque titan corpses left back in the sewers certainly did. Annie also had a knack for surviving in the wilderness, if she gave any indication towards that. He briefly recalled her words.

"Nowhere is my home." He mumbled to himself, remembering how withdrawn she'd looked when she uttered those exact words to him. It made sense that Annie would live in the woods instead of a broken-down civilization void of any actual civilization. But if that were true, then why had she told him she crossed the bridge which led to the city?

Eren sighed, his head was starting to throb with the beginnings of a migraine. He combed a hand through his mud-caked bangs and pushed off the tree, twisting to walk around it, when something caught his eye—a long diagonal cut embedded into the trunk of the tree. He stepped closer, leaves crunching underneath his boots as he squinted at the jagged scrape. It almost looked the same as the one that had been on that oak tree.

It did not look like an animal had caused it— it looked more intentional, like somebody had carved it there for a reason.

Annie! Eren perked up, swiveling around as if the blonde girl was going to pop through the bushes. He turned back to make sure the mark was still there, running a hand across the rough bark of the tree. She left this for him.

She hadn't abandoned him after all, she just wanted to get a head start. Though she still could have let him know beforehand. Eren felt the corners of his mouth quirk, he wouldn't have to do this alone anymore, he wouldn't have to be alone.

Following the next tree over, he found the same jagged diagonal cut, though a bit lopsided. He continued venturing through the woods, guided by the marks Annie had left behind until he came to a babbling brook. Upon seeing the pristine clear water, Eren dropped to his knees and began scooping handfuls of it into his parched mouth. The chilliness of it soothed his dry throat, he scooped up water in both his hands then splashed his face, the cold made him more aware. He was up and ready to go in a matter of seconds.

Except he didn't know where to go this time. Eren glanced around, checking for any of Annie's marks on the tree's. He found none—but began trotting down the stream of the brook, keeping an eye out on the tree trunks for any signs of her.

He kept at this until the trees seemed to disappear altogether and the stream thinned to completely nothing. Eren scrutinized the meadow before him— no trees with cuts spotted, just a lush bed of budding flowers. It looked beautiful under the cloudy skies, whites and purples meshed together under a looming gray. A would-be aesthetic of his, but even so he stalked cautiously across the clearing, the branch raised ever so slightly.

He startled when his foot touched something— glancing down, he saw a bottle of water. Eren picked it up, a quizzical expression on his face, then shrugged, and twisted the cap off, downing its contents in one swig.

He tossed the bottle away, muttering under his breath. "Gee, thanks Annie, but that's not going to help me find you."

Eren tongued his cheek—hands on his hips as he surveyed the clearing. There really wasn't anything out of the ordinary, bushes, thickets of lilacs, a cluster of daisies. Eren crouched down, plucking a budding daisy and twirling it around his fingers absentmindedly.

He wondered if Annie liked daisies.

Then he wondered why he was wondering if she likes daisies.

He shook his head, pocketing the daisy into the back of his jeans opposite to where his scarf was stuffed. There were no clues here for him, Annie had left him on his own again. Unless she had left him a clue, but he was just too stupid to find it.

Eren didn't want to waste any more time while daylight was still out—he needed to find her before night fall, otherwise he'd really be screwed.

His sturdy boots made a good job of stomping out all the pretty flower beds—but he had to continue his search. Eren hopped over bushes of daisies, still managing to crush all of them beneath his heavy feet. He slowed to a stop when he reached the line of trees. He wondered, If he were Annie, where would he go from here?

Eren crossed his arms, gazing high up in the canopy of multicolored leaves and gnarled branches. It'll be darker once he got back into the woods. He had to make a choice of which way to go—and really, which way would Annie go? The meadow was surrounded by tall trees on all sides, safe for the little waterhole, and the stream that led all the way back to the brook.

He eyes swept across the flower bed once more—nearly missing the smudged daisy discarded among the white ones. It popped out to him, looking dirtier than the rest. He stepped closer, peering down at it curiously, but decided it wasn't anything important. After dawdling around, he figured he'd go back to the spot where the bottle of water had sat, and thoroughly examine his surroundings again.

He wasn't Annie, he wasn't nearly as good at tracking as she thought he probably was. He pictured her roasting a hog on a spit somewhere, looking ten times grumpier than normal while she waited for him.

The image brought a genuine smile to his face. Eren wished she would give him a chance—but if she continued doubting him; well, he would just have to prove to her that he was worth her trust. Now if only he could read signs better.

Resonate with the trees, be one with nature. Eren thought sarcastically, emerald eyes sweeping over every crevice of a tree bark, every misshapen branch until—

FZZZZ—CRACK!

A cord of lightning sizzled and shattered high up—and Eren nearly jumped out of his skin, his heart thumped heavily against his ribs. The rumbling murmur of thunder followed. He dropped the branch he'd been holding, shielding his eyes as he stared into the cloudy gray skies up above.

Did that mean it was going to rain soon? Shit, he needed to find Annie before it started pouring. He was already beginning to feel the air pressurize—the mildew smell of rain wafted into his nostrils.

Eren's eyes lowered to the trees that stood before him—it came to him suddenly that he'd been looking up this entire time, so if he looked down instead— immediately he spotted a little pathway amid the towering trees. But upon coming closer for inspection he had found another clue, one he hoped did not belong to Annie this time.

Blood, and lots of it, dotted the dirt path— he kneeled, swiping the liquid across his finger—it was wet, mostly, meaning it was fresh. Meaning Annie was in trouble. His heart skipped a beat.

Without formulating a plan, Eren took off into the trees, following the trail of blood. Wind whizzed past his ears, he stumbled over twigs and debris that blocked his path. Annie was hurt, unless she'd been the one to injure the culprit. The blood wasn't steaming, so he didn't have to worry about a titan threat, not that humans were any better. It didn't matter to him who was at the other end of the knife, as long as he got there before someone could meet their fate today.

He clumsily hopped over a log, nearly losing his balance, when a strangled yelp reached his ears—a feminine one, sounding so close, yet so far. Annie! He thought urgently, I'm coming.

* * *

She hadn't been careful enough, her world was as she saw it, before she was ripped from the forest floor by her ankle, flying upside down into the air, until she dangled a couple of inches off the ground, her dog-tags slapped against her forehead. The quick momentum made her see fuzzy for twenty seconds, and her insides flopped over heavily.

Annie had been captured in a snare trap, meant for smaller animals in the wild—that or quite possibly, other survivors knew they'd be having visitors soon. She hissed as the rope tightened around her ankles, all her weight being pulled down, all the blood rushing to her head, she should have taken the longer route—should've stopped just where the blood trail ended, but curiosity got the better of her, she'd taken a little detour following a small line of smoke nearby.

She should have acknowledged that the camp would be booby-trapped, but that thought flew passed her head too, when she saw the wild boar—injured and limping towards her, bleeding profusely from the three long arrows embedded into its hide.

Her first instinct had been to shoot it, but she hardly had enough ammo to spare. Her second instinct had been to approach the boar, cautiously, without startling it—and then quickly end its life with the arrow-head she pocketed.

She followed the latter—then got caught in the damned snare trap. The boar had taken off as soon as it saw the commotion. There went a three-course meal, she thought bitterly. Annie screwed her eyes shut, reopening them to get a clearer look at her surroundings.

The camp wasn't all that big, and not that well established. In fact, she might've simply walked on by it, had it not been for the smoking firewood, tendrils of gray smoke danced above it—it'd been put out not too long ago, maybe in the early morning, when she and Eren had climbed out of the sewers. Near the firewood were clean-cut stacks of fresher branches, sticks, and stones meant to keep the fire burning through the night. They'd been camping out here for a while—whoever they were.

The arrow-head Annie had collected, fell out of her pocket, dropping to the ground with a soft thump. Along with a few other knick-knacks she had stuffed into her pockets. Annie craned her head back, eyeing the arrow distastefully—then spotted others. A pile of well-made arrows, neatly tied together with a thin vine, one of them coming loose—placed dangerously close to where the snare trap had been. As if the person had been in a rush, and dropped them in their haste to flee, or maybe go after… Whatever it was they'd been going after.

Annie guessed the boar had something to do with it. Nevertheless, it was urgent that she find an escape before those other survivors could discover her. The arrows beneath her appeared sharp enough— but the arrow-head was closer. Annie out-stretched her arms as far as they could go, moving her upper body back and forth to gain some momentum, until she began swaying just enough to get her arms swinging—the very tips of her fingers skittered just above the arrow-head. Leaves were shaken from the tree branch she dangled from, scattering all around her. Annie reached further, straining her shoulder muscles, she could feel her head growing hot from the blood rush.

Just a bit more. Her fore-finger grazed across the smooth indent of the arrow-head, Annie bit harshly into her bottom lip, drawing blood, but was far too focused to acknowledge the brief sting. Almost There. She swung forward again—the forced movement tugged the branch lower—this time her fingers brushed flat against the arrow-head, and Annie let out a breath of relief, quickly scooping up the arrow-head in her loose fingers.

Her body still swung a bit from the momentum, Annie waited until her body became motionless, then, using strong abdominal muscles built from years of martial arts training, she leaned forward and up, seething—it felt like the most extreme sit-up she'd ever done.

Her arm ached horribly as she sawed at the thin wire. Cutting as fast as her momentary adrenaline could drive her too; she was nearly free—when an obnoxious, and very loud voice shouted from the trees—startling Annie, she fell back, swinging with full force, the arrow-head plummeting to the ground once again.

Annie groaned. Squeezing her eyes shut, and when she reopened them, Eren was standing a few feet from her dangling body, emerald eyes as wide as saucers and mouth hanging open, as if he couldn't believe she had gotten herself caught in a silly trap meant for animals. They stayed examining each other further, until Annie couldn't bear the heated throb in her temple any longer.

"So, are you going to help me or…?"

Or are you going to eat me? She left the other part to dangle just as she was; a freshly caught meal, it was Eren's lucky day. Annie hoped to high hell that those survivors returned sooner rather than later.

Though Eren seemed to snap out whatever reverie he was in, and jogged over to her—Annie's first initiative was to claw at his face before he could even touch her—but the fight in her died as he, almost too slowly, reached down to pick up one of the already made arrows, the one that had come loose from the others.

He crouched low to look her in the eye, "I'm going to cut you free, but you need to hold onto me so you don't swing while I'm cutting." He told her.

Annie's response was a raised eyebrow, and then, "What?"

But he was already taking her dangling arms and wrapping them around his waist, then he moved in so uncomfortably close that it raised alarm bells in her head, so incredibly close that her cheek was pressing against his groin; she was forced to count the days she was going to allow him to live to not think about it.

Eren, finally, managed to cut through the tough hardwire, Annie felt her body grow slack as gravity pulled her down once more, Eren immediately brought his arm up to capture her legs, and slung his other arm under her torso to safely bring her upright again.

The whole thing was done abruptly, a wave nausea hit Annie as soon as her feet touched the ground. She clung to Eren's arms, swallowing back bile, using him as a crutch until the dizziness faded, and her legs gained some feeling back in them. Eren kept his eyes trained on her face, searching for any signs of trauma, any wounds he couldn't spot the first time.

Annie found Eren's mask of worry to be endearing, still she turned her back to him, letting go of his forearms, to pick up the discarded arrow-head, and the arrows tied in vine.

"I thought you were in trouble." Eren said, as she handed him the arrows to hold onto while she searched for the other items that had fell from her pocket. Her empty rifle, and rucksack was safe. The rucksack still hung off her back, and not one thing spilled inside, which was also a plus.

"I was." Annie picked up the old styled key—the one she'd found back at the school; though before she could pocket it, Eren tugged at her wrist. Annie instinctively snatched her hand back; narrowing her eyes at him. He shook his head, eyebrows furrowing quizzically, he pointed insistently at the key in her hand. "Where did you find—That belongs to me!"

Annie raised an eyebrow, she held up the key between them, looking unconvinced. "Prove it."

Eren fumbled in front of her, digging into the dirty neckline of his shirt; he pulled out a thin bronze chain, then leaned forward to offer her a better look.

"That is mine, it goes on this—See? It was my father's, he gave it to me." Eren cocked his head to the side, "How'd you find it? I've been looking for it for the past two weeks!"

"Guess you didn't look hard enough." Annie—deciding that this item wouldn't be much of use to her—handed it to Eren. Though she watched his face closely as he plucked it from her fingers. He seemed genuinely relieved. "I found it in the school cafeteria."

Eren huffed a disbelieving laugh as He stuffed the key into the front of his withered Jean pockets. "Seriously? Man." His attention was pulled to sleeve of arrows he held, "Anyways, where'd you think these came from?" He waved the arrows in her face, Annie snatched them from him, jerking her head over to the smoking firewood, "Haven't you noticed, were not exactly alone?"

Eren made an intriguing sound in his throat, "Weird, I thought you set all that up."

"Yeah? And get caught in my own trap? Real smart thinking." Annie scoffed, rummaging through the grass, her eyes caught the metallic glint of the pistol; she spared a look over shoulder, Eren was still inspecting the smoking firewood, Annie picked up the pistol, tucking it into her coat.

"What about the blood?" He pointed out, the fresh, and dried blood that still contaminated the area where she had dangled, "Not yours?" Eren's voice was small as he glanced her way, worry heavy in his gaze. She shrugged offishly, avoiding his eyes, "There was an injured boar, had arrows sticking out it's back."

Annie wondered if the arrows were the weapon of choice for these unknown survivors—when a distant clap of lightning startled them both—She turned, mouth opened in a yell, it was caught in her throat, Eren already stood in front of her—but then a shadow moved behind him, shrouded by the forest. An outline of a person, she whipped out the pistol, without a second thought, pointing it at Eren.

His eyes bulged alarmingly, "Woah—hey!"

"Get down!" She shouted, Eren wasn't given another second's notice before she fired two rounds into the line of trees behind him. The blast of the double-shot sent a tremor down her arm; smoke swirled from the pistol barrel. Eren immediately jumped to a stand, glaring down at her. "What the fuck is your problem?!"

Annie—completely ignoring Eren's bristling anger—quickly checked the chamber of the pistol, sighing exasperatedly as she did so. "Great, only one bullet left." Not enough if she wanted to survive; she could forage for more arrows, but what were the chances of her getting close for a blunt attack like that. She had no idea what those other survivors were capable of, or if there were a number of them out there. She, and even Eren, could be at the greatest disadvantage just being out in the open. With only one bullet.

"Hey! Hey, are you even listening to me?" Eren jabbed her chest.

"No." Annie shoved passed him, peering into the blockade of trees before her, right where she had seen the unknown assailant, Annie could see the burning hole on the bark of the middle tree, a little further down from the first, and second that towered in front of her. Eren saddled over to her side, observing the same tree; Annie noted the absence of any blood on the grass, and the leaves that covered most of the ground. She had missed.

Eren eyed her skeptically, "Who were you aiming for, exactly?"

"I told you, we aren't alone in this forest."

They stayed silent for a moment longer—Annie kept a keen ear out for any rustling of leaves, or twigs snapping. The skies above them darkened, and she could hear the first droplets of rain fall onto the leaves of the dead forest floor. Everything smelt of mildew, and musk. The firewood that had been smoking was doused by the drizzle coming down. Eren turned to her, "We should get going before they come back." He grumbled. Annie met his eyes; feeling just a tad bit sorry she had very nearly shot him. But then steeled herself away from such sympathy, as she remembered he was no longer human in the first place.

Annie ran a finger down the smooth steel of her dog tags, turning her back to him. The pistol felt lighter in her hand. "Alright, I'll lead the way from here."

"Hang on." Eren whirled her around by the shoulder. "You hear that?" His face was one of curiosity, though still cautious. Eren peered at the area above her head, prompting her to glance over her shoulder. She saw nothing out of the ordinary. "What is it?"

"Over there," He said, walking around her, the same direction she was going too. "Sounds like… whining? Like… an animal, I think?" Annie finally picked up on what Eren was hearing; a distant sound of wild squealing, and galloping of hooves on dirt. She pushed passed Eren, pistol poised, and ready at the area where the noise grew louder, and louder. She had one shot. Hopefully this would be her lucky one.

Though It happened to fast for her to assess—one moment she had her gun trained right through the line of trees—the next, that same boar from earlier skidded to a stop in front of her with a frightening look in its coal black eyes. She had no time to think of what to do with it, before an arrow came whizzing down from the trees, piercing right through the very same eye that reflected fear. Blood spurted from the puncture, and the boar took one more brave step towards Annie, before flopping over on its side, dead.

Annie stared down at it, breathing heavily. Eren came to her side; she didn't feel the hand he placed tentatively on her back. "The trees." He whispered urgently, "They're in the trees."

She looked up at him, but he became a blur as her eyes focused on the hooded figure who stood a few feet away. She quickly pushed Eren to the side, swinging her arm that bared the pistol up, and firing the last round. The unknown assailant let out a yelp of agony, falling to his knees, he slumped forward. Just as his cry rang out; that of a female scream echoed from the trees.

"Connie!"

Immediately, Annie was struck by an intense pain, flaring through her right thigh. She shrieked, falling forward; Eren caught her before she could hit the ground. The pistol clattered somewhere to her side. It's when she noticed the arrow-head embedded deep into the meat of her thigh; Annie winced as the little bit of weight on her right leg made another blooming shock of pain course through. She gasped, and had no choice but to fully lean onto Eren for support.

"Annie!" He set her onto the ground gently, removing her pack, and rifle to hold her up by small of her back. His tense gaze was set on the arrow the stuck through the side of her thigh, blood began to seep through her cargo pants; staining the olive green a deep maroon color. It kept darkening until it almost appeared black, and Annie knew by the fuzziness in her head, she was losing too much blood, in to little time. Eren gritted his teeth, nervously reaching to touch the feathered tip of the arrow; but even the slightest touch made her cry out as the arrow infinitesimally wriggled in her wound.

"Stop!"

Eren jerked his hand away, looking down at her with wide green eyes full of concern. Annie could not focus on anything but the heated pain that poked her leg like a hotrod; but it did disturb her too see so much apprehension settle on his face. Appearing so human. Eren looked as if he were going to say something to her, but a loud groan broke the silence between them. Both their attention was immediately on the hooded survivor Annie had shot. He crouched a couple of feet away from where they occupied, clutching onto his left arm, Annie could see the blood smeared on his fingers.

Eren's expression morphed from timid concern to animosity in the blink of an eye, he glowered at the other survivor; all the while settling Annie back down onto the grass bed. Annie tried to grab the cuff of his sleeve but she could only move so far. He was already stalking towards the injured survivor, his fists clenched tightly, Annie could see the dusky tan of his knuckles pale.

"You." He spat. The survivor shrunk away from him, fearfully. He was smaller than Eren, and appeared thinner too, though Annie couldn't be so sure with that heavy cloak he wore. A voice rang out, halting Eren in his tracks.

"Stop right there, boy!" A figure hopped from the trees near Annie, she curiously peered up to see a fierce looking auburn-haired girl, who held a bow, strung with an arrow, which she aimed directly at Annie's forehead.

"Or I'll skewer your partner here like a piece o' meat."

Eren glared at the unknown girl, thinning his lips, and flaring his nostrils. He fixed another murderous look to the other survivor, who flinched in response. Eren walked back over slowly, all the while keeping his eyes trained directly on the girl's. She retracted her arrow just as soon as he came close; jogging passed him to the other survivor who still clutched at his bullet wound. She fell to her knees, yanking his hood back, revealing a young sharp looking boy with a shaved head.

"Connie?! Connie?" The brown-haired girl fussed over the boy, Connie, as she helped him to his feet. "Are you okay? Does it hurt? Are you bleeding a lot?" She barraged him with too many questions, until he waved her off with his good hand.

"Jeez, I'm fine Sash'. The bullet only grazed my arm." He hissed, removing his bloodied hand, the girl, Sasha, murmured softly. "Oh, Connie."

"Burns like hell, though." He winced, but managed a reassuring smile when Sasha gave him a concerned look. "It's okay, seriously, Sash'. This isn't nothin' my ma can't take care of."

Sasha shook her head, strands of auburn hair came loose from the tight pony tail on her head. "It ain't alright, Connie. I was supposed to be protectin' you." She stressed the word so deeply, even Connie felt her distress, he averted his gaze just as she whirled around to face Eren who knelt beside Annie, almost protectively. He met her heated glare, bright green on honey brown.

"This is their fault!" She pointed the arrow accusingly at Eren, "Ya'll almost killed my friend!"

Eren scoffed, a biting retort on his tongue but Annie beat him to it. "You… shot an arrow… at us… first." She managed between gasps, Eren propped her up, helping her to sit. Annie could see the anger flare in the girl's glittering brown eyes. Her cheeks were damp—was she crying?

No. Annie touched her own cheek, feeling the skin, damp and cool. She had forgotten all about the rain. It was beginning to pick up a little stronger now. Thunder rumbled from far, far away. Sasha was seething now, her attention completely on Annie. "I was hunting the boar!" She jerked the hand that held the arrow to the dead pig that laid a little further behind Eren. An arrow stuck obscenely out of its eye-socket. Eren cringed at the sight.

"I only attacked ya'll because you attacked my partner first!"

"He shouldn't have snuck up behind us!" Eren retorted furiously. Sasha looked about ready to put an arrow in him too. "He was unarmed." She gestured behind her to Connie who appeared rather sheepish, and in pain. "He ain't allowed long range weapons 'sides knifes. He's a gatherer for our settlement. I'm a hunter," She nodded her head to the arrow that was lodged in Annie. "Though I'm purdy sure ya' got that already." She was snide word for word, Eren gritted his teeth, tension crackling between him and Sasha. Annie found it strange he was feeling anger on her behalf. Maybe he'd gotten used to her. Maybe it was Lima Syndrome.

Before Eren could add more fuel to the fire; Connie placed his good hand on Sasha's arm, the one that held the arrow. The rage on her face softened as she gazed down at him.

"Sasha, it's okay. It's just a scrape. Bullet ain't even pierce me."

"That ain't the point, Con'!" Sasha snapped, though there was not an ounce of anger in her tone. "She wasn't aiming for ya' arm, she was aiming for ya' heart!"

"How would you know that?" Eren quipped, his bangs now clung to his forehead from the rain. "You were watching us from the trees, and yet you waited until Annie was forced to shoot—No! Don't give me that unarmed shit, how could we have possibly known he wasn't going to attack us?!"

Sasha rolled her brilliant eyes, "I dun' know. By lookin' at him? Ya' tell me, does he look like the type to kill anybody? He can't even snap a rabbit's neck without cryin!"

Connie groaned, "Sasha, please."

Annie quickly grew tired of all the shouting that was making her ears ring, she shut the two loud mouths out. The rain was coming down harder, making her sputter out fat droplets, her leg stung unbearably, but only her thigh had any feeling to it. The lower half, pass her knee, to her calf, and foot, felt cold. She tried wriggling her toes, but couldn't tell if she was really moving them or not. They felt too numb. Annie squeezed Eren's shoulder, breathing erratically, his eyes were on her in a millisecond.

"Annie—Annie! What's wrong!?"

"My leg..." She swallowed thickly, "I think I'm losing feeling in my leg."


	8. Welcome to New Dauper

**A/N:** forgive my slow writing skills. I seem to go into a mini-hiatus every time I post one chapter. Anyway, a few things about this story.

1\. Sasha and Connie are from the same town. Therefore they share the same dialect.  
2\. Dauper is ACTUALLY the name of the village that Sasha came from in Canon  
3\. Eren is going to be written thoroughly in his season 1 persona, y' know, all the confusion, and quick temper, however he's gonna seem... clingier. Not in a possessive way, but it's a big trait to the Eren in this story, so you'll see a lot of it. It'll be explained further in the story, and obviously he's gonna go grow from the trait,  
4\. I tried for a american upper mid west accent, I really did, though it will seem like a southern accent as they kind of sound the same...at least to my ears. lol

And that is it. Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

 **Welcome to New Dauper**

* * *

Viridian eyes darkened to an endless evergreen, the same way cumulonimbus clouds shrouded the blue skies above. Annie blinked through the sheet of rain blurring her vision, focusing on Eren's face, the way his brows furrowed with concern, the way his dark hair curled wetly against his forehead, the dirt streaks that ran down his cheekbones, and lastly, the ugly grimace that carved his mouth.

Eren huffed. _"Well, fuck."_

The rain that was only a pleasant drizzle minutes earlier, now came down in a heavy downpour, the earth's soil beneath her greedily soaked up the water, Annie could feel the mush of mud, and wet grass staining the back of her cargo pants. Short platinum hair plastered to the nape of her neck, loose tendrils stuck to her temples. Eren's hand on her back was the only thing keeping her upright—keeping her grounded.

The coolness of the rain pelting at her wound made her hiss sharply. Annie gritted her teeth. "Listen. My leg…It's getting numb _, I can't—_ we need their help."

She shot Eren a pleading look, willing him to comprehend. Right now, he _was_ her only stretch of survival, _and death_ , should she be left alone with him. But that wasn't going to happen, she would make damn sure.

"I need this thing _out of me_."

Eren responded with a questioning tilt of his head, and then a firm nod, He brought his attention to Sasha who stood motionless, drenched, with her head hanging low, and a sleeve of arrows slung over her shoulder, the wood-carved bow gripped tight in her fist.

Connie, who still clutched his bleeding arm, came to her side, looking oddly apologetic. She turned sharply, and yanked her hood up. Connie blanched, a small sound of surprise leaving his opened mouth, as she trudged passed him.

"Connie, go wrap up that pig, we're leavin' now."

"Woah— _Hold on_ , Sasha, where ya'…We can't just—"

 _"Hey!"_ Eren snapped, the biting tone of his voice made her halt in her tracks. "Just where _the hell_ do you think _you're going!_?"

Connie swiveled towards them, holding his good hand up—' _Wait a moment'_ he gestured, and jogged after Sasha, he reached out for her, _"Sasha_ ," Connie tugged on her sleeve with the same hand. "Sash', hey, we can't just _leave,"_ He lowered his voice to a soft murmur, " _That girl's hurt_ , Sash', she's bleedin' way worse than me, and ya' know arrow wounds can get infected easily— _Sasha!"_

She yanked her wrist from his slack grip, not too roughly, but the hurt look on Connie's face was clear. "Why _should_ we?" Sasha turned to him, auburn eyes wide, and burning. "Why should we, Connie, _every time_ —every time we try to help outsiders, they end up bein' _no good_ …Remember what happened to ya' brother—"

Connie sputtered, _"That's—that's different!"_ There was a crack in his voice, evidence that she had hit a sensitive subject. But he calmed almost immediately, "It's different, Sash', these people, they didn't mean to hurt us—they just lookin' out for each other, just like ya' were for me."

Annie warily side-eyed Eren. Sasha stilled, all fight in her turning to ash. Connie knew he struck a sensible nerve within her, "We gotta' help her—Sasha, we gotta' help her, ya' know I'm not leavin' less we do."

The pattering of rain on dead leaves resonated, Annie impatiently thought if they stayed here any longer, she was going to catch an ammonia, and then what would be the point of saving her? Eren noticed her exasperated expression.

 _"Any day now!"_ Eren called out, racking the silence that befell the other two, Sasha met him with a glare, but then dropped it with a defeated sigh.

"… _Oh!_ Alright." The bow she gripped fell to the grass with a soft plop, the sleeve of arrows followed, she sighed again, looking to Connie, then her eye's flitted to the arrow that pierced Annie's thigh. Any ill demeanor vanished from her face as she trudged through slicked dirt and grass.

Her expression shifted to one of stern concentration, as she kneeled beside Annie. Sasha dug into the inside of her muddied boot, fishing out a small dagger, about the same length as a pencil.

 _"Relax."_ The huntress drawled, sensing the suspicion on both survivors, "I'm gonna' use this to cut the shaft, one clean cut, then we can get to removin' the head."

She lowered the dagger to the base of the arrow—where the endpoint tied to the arrowhead, momentarily glancing to Eren, who scrutinized her every move, then to Annie, she murmured softly, "This _might_ sting a bit." Annie seethed, still swallowing back the tenacious pain in her thigh. "Yeah, yeah. _Just_ get it over with."

Sasha rolled her eyes, _"Impatient lil' lady."_

"There's a fucking arrow in my leg."

"Touché." Without a second warning, Sasha delicately held the arrow still, Annie bared her teeth as the shaft of the arrow snapped in two with one quick swipe, Sasha waved the longer half in her hand. " _Bamboo,_ comes in handy, don't it?" She quipped, tossing the broken half to the side.

"Connie, you're pack!"

"I got it!"

He stumbled from behind her, dropping a sodden navy backpack at her feet. Sasha unzipped the pack, hurriedly rummaging through it, she retrieved three items. A pair of silver pliers wrapped in a cloth, damp gauze, and a stainless-steel flask.

"What's in the flask?" Eren nodded to the last item she held, Sasha unscrewed the cap, and took one swig, wheezing into a cough a second later. " _Got'damn,_ my daddy knows how to _brew_!"

"Alcohol." Annie grimaced.

Sasha cleared her throat, "Trust me, ya' gonna' need it." She held the flask out, shaking its pungent liquid under Annie's nose, who scrunched her face distastefully. " _I don't drink_."

Sasha shrugged, "Suit yourself." She turned to Connie, raising the flask, he took it without a word. Hissing through his teeth as he switched to hold the flask with his better hand, Sasha noticed this, her gaze instantly fell to his bullet-grazed arm, she frowned. "Ya' _needa'_ get patched up too…"

"Oh, I'm tougher _than nails_ , I'll be fine." Connie snorted, "You always worryin' bout me— _Ow, Shit!"_ He jumped as she thumped at his wound with the back of her hand, Connie veered back, trying to hide the tears that brimmed at the corners of his eyes, but failing _miserably_ , he squeaked. " _What the hell, Sash'?! Not cool!"_

Sasha snickered, unraveling the cloth from the silver pliers, "Real _tough guy_ , huh?" Connie pouted, grumbling by her side. She flattened the cloth against her knee to avoid dropping it on the muddy soil; then traded Connie the pliers for the alcohol, and dampened the cloth with the nose-stinging liquid.

"Ah," Sasha eyed the lodged arrow-head, licking rain drops from her lips thoughtfully, "I'm gonna' needa' cut those trousers, just a bit, gotta' disinfect the area round the wound."

Annie nodded shakily, wincing as she tried to straighten her right leg, her entire upper thigh felt _impossibly_ tight, and sore, if she wriggled for even a fraction of a second, the arrow-head shifted, causing another gasp-inducing pierce to light her nerves on fire; though she _refused_ to sling her left arm around Eren's neck to balance her better, in fact, she felt just as _anxious_ to get far away from him as she was to get that fucking arrow out of her thigh.

"'Kay." Sasha breathed, carefully cutting through the fabric of Annie's cargo pants, her dagger made a tiny tear, which she ripped further with her hands, until a portion of Annie's stark white skin, and the grotesque sight of the arrow-head protruding out the muscle of her thigh was in full view, Eren swallowed, looking away, Connie cursed under his breath.

Sasha shoved the dagger back into the confines of her boot, and gently dabbed away the specs of coagulating blood around the wound with the cloth, the rain proved to be useful as Sasha managed to wipe away every bit of grime off Annie's skin, she noted the hairs raised on her leg too; chills from either the cooling weather, or from the pain. Sasha felt the slightest bit of guilt sting her chest, she hovered over Annie, so that she and Eren were practically sandwiching the seething blonde.

"Hold this." Sasha tossed the soiled cloth to Eren, he caught it in his left hand, grimacing a bit as he noticed the blood stains.

"Connie, pliers!"

" _I got'em!"_

With the silver pliers in Sasha's hand once again, Annie knew what was coming next. She sucked in damp air through pursed lips, once, twice, then three times, before meeting Sasha's determined auburn gaze, the huntress brushed away locks of brown hair that obscured her vision.

"You all good, lil' lady?" Sasha placed a firm hand on Annie's right calf, the wounded girl could only swallow in answer, but vaguely she nodded.

"On the count of three, I'm gonna' _ease_ it out gently, _okie dokie_?" Sasha lowered the pliers, Annie remained silent, biting down harshly into the plush of her bottom lip as Sasha clamped down on the base of the arrowhead—though before she could make any other movement, Annie sputtered, " _A-alcohol!"_

Sasha blinked, "Eh?"

"She said alcohol," Eren murmured, tilting his head to peer at her, "Right?" Annie nodded. Sasha huffed, blowing wet tendrils from her face, she jerked her head to Connie as an indication of _'Hand it over'_. Connie unscrewed the cap before giving up the flask to Annie's out stretched hand; she sniffed at the opening, cringing at the bitter, foul, smell. _Well_ , _bottoms up._ Annie took a prolonged swig, the liquor tasted like something tart, and acidic, it went down her throat like she'd swallowed a mouthful of gasoline, and bubbled in the lowest pits of her stomach. She coughed, twice, wiping her mouth with the butt of her palm.

 _"This is disgusting."_

Then without a second thought, she brought the flask to her lips once more, downing another big gulp of the acidic flavor. Annie coughed again, her stomach felt a lot lighter though, the stimulus to the piercing pain in her thigh was still calling to her attention, but it was gradually being ebbed away by the toxins now running through her veins.

"Don't waste it all now," Sasha plucked the flask from her loose fingers. "My daddy's moonshine _ain't_ just for kicks, it's also good for treatin' infections. _Now."_

Sasha held a firm grip on the plier's handle again, careful not to agitate the wound any further, "Ya' good?" She glanced to Annie, whose robin egg blue eyes were half-lidded, brows drawn in a tight line. She gave a stiff nod of affirmation.

"'Kay, on the count of three," Sasha put all her focus on the pliers, and the arrowhead, which was only about three and a half inches long, two inches wide. Nearly every inch imbedded itself in the small blonde, that would take _two_ straight pulls, about the same as pulling arrows from dead game. Except this was a human being, a _live_ human being. Sasha gulped, fearing she might make one wrong move and tear the soft tissue of this girl even more so.

 _"One."_ Sasha mumbled, Annie chewed insistently on her bottom lip. Eren's fingers clutched into the fabric of her jacket.

"Two…" The pliers held the base of the arrowhead, wet with blood, and rain, Sasha's hands trembled, she willed them to be still.

 _"Three!"_ And she _pulled_ ; Annie's thigh _flared,_ she choked back a scream, swallowing it instead. Sasha admired her strength, she eased the arrowhead right to the pointed tip, still in the muscle of Annie's thigh, and now bleeding profusely without the clogging of the sharp metal.

Sasha clutched the pliers with both hands, "Almost… _there…!"_

 _"Augh!"_ Annie yelped as the razor-pointed tip scrapped the outside of her tattered flesh, Sasha gritted her teeth, easing the very tip out with a soft squelch. Annie gasped shakily, squeezing her eyes shut then reopening them.

 _"Is it…?"_

Sasha grinned, waving the arrowhead soaked in Annie's blood. "Worst part is over!" She flung the bloodied arrowhead to the side, calling Connie over to hand her the gauze which the rain had seeped into; the white of the cotton was dampened in dark splotches of water. Sasha shook her head irritably, "This _got'damn_ rain."

Eren's loud tone disturbed her, "She's bleeding out here _, hurry up!"_ His voice was accompanied by a low groan from Annie who hunched forward, Sasha eyes were drawn to the now opened wound, a wide diagonal slit right across the front of Annie's thigh, blood just kept gushing to the top, running down Annie's leg in ruby rivulets with the help of the rain.

 _"Shit!"_ Sasha jerked forward, hastily unwrapping the gauze. "Lift her leg!"

Eren leaned over Annie to place his hand under her right knee, lifting it enough so that Sasha could begin coiling the gauze _tight_ around her thigh, she overlapped the wound twice, covering the expanse of her exposed skin. Not having the chance to sterilize the gauze, she hoped it proved to be durable against the rain, and infection. Sasha could only do so much. She sliced a long piece of cotton with her dagger, tying it neatly against the side of Annie's leg.

Though Annie's injury still bled persistently, already coloring the cotton a dark maroon, that was continuously widening by the second.

"She's bleeding too much!" Eren exclaimed, Annie shook her head, dizzily. Shoving lightly at his shoulder. "No, No. I'm good, I'm fi—"

"Hey! What're you doing? _She's bleeding_ —!"

"I know that!" Sasha whirled around, nostrils flaring. She'd gotten up to retrieve her bow and arrow, the back pack of supplies laid near Connie's feet, he eyed her curiously, and with some contrition. The greenery of the forest around them disappeared, shifting to a wasteland of mud, sticks and stones. Everyone was drenched to the bone.

 _"Sasha…"_

 _"What?!_ You want me to _cauterize the wound too_? I ain't got _nothin'_ else for ya'." She stressed, holding her arms out in the down pour. "This is all I could do."

Annie began prodding insistently at Eren's chest, trying to push him away. He raised an eyebrow, tightening his hold on the back of her jacket; looking worried all the same. "You okay?"

"Cold." She breathed.

 _"Cold?"_

"My leg."

Eren stared at the blackening blood stain soaking through her bandages, he lifted his head to glare at the girl for the cause of it all. Sasha teetered where she stood; drowning in her guilt, and anxiety caused her to snap.

"I-I can't do anythin' else, okay?! This is all I could do for ya'! My apologies—"

 _"Fuck that!"_ Eren growled, and the vicious tenacity in his tone made Sasha flinch. "You're just going to leave her bleeding out like this?!"

Sasha fidgeted, swallowing a heavy lump in her throat, "I can't… _M'not…"_

"Sasha?" Connie was at her side in the blink of an eye; the look of concern on his face made Sasha feel even worse. It was not that she wanted to _deliberately_ abandon these survivors; she just…wanted to be cautious. Playing it safe; these two survivors looked like they could handle themselves better than she and Connie ever could, anyway. Why should she be obligated to do anything more for them? The settlement was her, and Connie's, _only_ home. Their _one place_ to go back to, they're safe-haven. They had to protect their only home.

Bringing in strangers, from Sasha's past experiences, always, _always_ meant bringing trouble into _their_ home. No matter who they were, or how _docile_ they appeared. Her father still thought differently on the matter, however, and so did Connie. They were just so…so, _damned nice._

But Sasha…Sasha was so… _She was so_ …

" _Got'dammit_ …Connie." She jutted her chin at the bald boy, "Go help'em, I'm gonna' get our horses… _and the pig_." Sasha sighed the last bit heavily. Of course, she was the worst of the two, the goodie-two shoes her father and Connie were; because _she_ was just too _damned_ charitable.

But seeing Connie's relieved grin made her heart pulse twice as fast; So, she knew, it was still the _right_ thing to do. Or so she hoped. Perhaps Sasha would never learn from her past mistakes.

Connie clapped his good hand on her arm, chuckling. "That's the good ol' Sasha I know!" He slapped her arm again, and then turned, trudging back through mud and grass to aid the delinquent and his heaving blonde partner.

She watched his back retreat for a moment; silently wishing she still held that bit of lighthearted purity Connie kept within him. Sasha put her thumb and fore finger in her mouth, and whistled, loud enough for it be heard amid the thudding of rain, and crackling thunder.

Connie knelt by Annie's side, swinging the opened back pack over his shoulder—wincing, only for a second-he tapped Annie's arm, to see if she were still conscious. She stirred, blinking lazily at him. Connie smiled reassuringly, "Hey, ya' gonna' be alright."

" _What the hell_ is going on?" Eren hissed at him, "She needs medical attention!"

"Don't worry, she'll get it." With Connie's words came the loud slapping of hooves on wet soil; two mares, golden brown and jet black, came galloping from dark of the forest; the beasts skidded to a stop near Sasha, as if on cue. She held a hand out to tame the golden one. Pressing a kiss to each of their muzzles.

"Ya'll are riding back with us to Dauper," Connie grinned exuberantly, looking to Sasha, and then them. _"Our home!"_

* * *

Eren was not prepared for buzz-cut kid's sudden odd enthusiasm; nor was he prepared to ride on a _horse_ all the way back to some _hidden village_ in the woods. A village named after the _very same_ town miles away from where they were now, at least he figured it was miles away. He couldn't pin-point where they were at exactly; it was as if they had gone off-grid, right in Maria's endless forests.

Seemed like a _bizarre_ turn of events; Eren kept his guard up, as he hadn't quite put all his trust in these wandering survivors yet, having only been in their company for all of twenty minutes. Ten of which involved vague threats being spat at one another. But, he did know that _Annie_ needed to be treated right away, she could barely keep her eyes open, and her face had paled to a more ashen tint.

Eren was not a doctor; but his father had been. He knew a hemorrhaging when he saw one. Annie was in dire need of their help, whether they trusted them, or not. Her body swayed left and right, only being propped up by Sasha's arms encircled around her small frame as the huntress whipped the reigns of her steed, shouting terse commands of _"Faster!"_ and _"C'mon Honeybun!"_

Eren rode with Connie, his sleek black mare galloping just behind Sasha's—it was the most uncomfortable experience of Eren's life, so far. Sitting _correctly_ on a horse obviously involved experience just as _riding_ one did. Eren's thighs were aching bad and, every bump, jump or long bouncing curve made him bite back a whimper. Connie must had been doing this kind of thing for years as he showed little to no discomfort.

" _How_ …much longer until we get there?" Eren ducked just as a low hanging branch whizzed pass his head, the rain had fortunately let up some—reverting to the light drizzle it was before, though the forest had already been completely ruined by the downpour. Water dripped endlessly from leaves, making the puddles below even shallower; each time Connie's horse hurdled pass them, was another splash of filth on to the cuffs of Eren's jeans.

 _"Atta' girl, Trudy!"_ Connie hollered. The mare leapt over a fallen tree stump; and the impact from the jump left Eren groaning in pain. "'Bout 'nother ten minutes," He shouted, keeping his eyes ahead. "It ain't actually that far, we'd get there lot quicker usually, but our girls ain't used to holdin' so much weight."

Eren adjusted the straps of Annie's rifle, her rucksack was absurdly heavy, hanging off the bit of shoulder blade, though he hadn't bothered to check what was inside it. He _had_ , however, retrieved his fallen pistol. The one Annie so obviously did not trust him with. Of course, it was useless now, she fired the last bullet at the boy he was grasping onto for dear life.

Eren wondered what would have happened…had the bullet met its mark as Annie intended it too. Surely that archer girl would have killed both him _and_ Annie in cold blood. He glanced to Sasha's jostling back as they met another dirt trail, followed by a steep hill. He saw a ferocity in that girl's eyes that he was all too familiar with.

"…There's no need to worry!" Connie's voice carried over the wind; whistling pass Eren's ears.

"Huh?"

Connie tilted his head, so Eren could make out his words better. "We got the best healers in our settlement!" He pulled back the reigns of his dark mare; Trudy gave a soft grunt, slowing down to a trot as they approached a broad acre of inhabited land; stumps of what would had been red oak trees covered the area. Sasha followed his movement, her golden mare halting it's bouncing stride, now ambled by Trudy's flank.

Connie tossed a grin over his shoulder, "I'm sure ya' girlfriend is gonna' be just fine."

"Wha—she isn't!" Eren sputtered, the dirty tan of cheeks flushed, "She is _not_ my girlfriend." He _firmly_ emphasized. "I've only known her for _a day and a half_!"

"Woah, Really!?" Eren caught a glimpse of Connie's surprised amber eye as he craned his neck sideways; Trudy seemed to read his body language as she started strolling down that direction. "I figured ya'll were close! What with you comin' at me all blood thirsty after Sash' nipped her in the leg!"

Eren's face flushed darker, feeling embarrassed, he turned his attention elsewhere; catching sight of red oak trunks piled high off the side of the dirt trail. They were not so far off from the settlement.

"…Sorry, about that." Eren sheepishly rubbed his nape, "I wasn't…I wasn't going to do anything, I just…"

He just let his emotions take hold of him again. As it always did. That was just _his_ nature.

"S'all right." Connie shrugged, staring off somewhere. "I understand, gotta' look out for each other n' all, what with those monsters out there. Ya' gotta' have ya' partners back."

Sasha suddenly zipped passed them; Her golden steed galloping to the front, white mane fluttering; Connie, without words, lightly kicked the side of Trudy, and she steadily picked up speed. Up ahead, Eren could see a towering wall that stretched wide across the land—as they grew nearer, he noticed the wall was made up of tree trunks, lined in rows side by side, and sharpened to the point at the very top. It looked to him like something he would see in a video game or television. Something out of the ordinary. He gawked at its refined structure as they made a short turn; galloping beside the barricade.

"Is that…?"

 _"Yesserie!"_ Connie hollered. "We're home!"

Sasha shouted a command; and her horse slowed immediately, right in front of what seemed to be a barbed gate, not made up of wood, but the standard hooked steel, like something that would surround an off-limits area. In front of the gate stood two burly men; armed with crossbows, and dressed in the same earth colored cloaks Connie and Sasha wore. To Eren, it felt as if he had intruded upon a complete different side of the world. Who knew a hidden village existed right in the heart of Marias vast woods?

"Baron!" Sasha skidded to a halt, grinning cheerfully down at one of the men, "Open up that gate, we got an injured incomin'!"

The one called Baron, a thick muscled lumber-jack kind of guy, raised a bushy eyebrow, stroking his sideburns. "I see that! What're ya'll doing back so early?"

Sasha jerked her head back to Connie; though Eren assumed she meant to bring the attention to him. Baron spared him a studious look. "Con' and I ran into some strays, got in a scuffle, I ended up hurtin' this one." Sasha patted Annie's arm. "She's bleedin' out bad, and her partner over there is worryin' a ton for her…Con' needs ta' get patched up too."

Baron was silent for a moment, he shared a long look with the other man standing off to the side. And suddenly they both burst out in a fit of cackles. Baron slapped his knee, heaving. " _Got'damn Sasha!_ Ya' get ambushed, and ya' decide to _treat_ ya' enemies instead?!" He shook his head, wiping a fake tear from the crinkle in his eye. "Ain't no other hunter like you, Sasha, one of a kind, I'll say!"

The cheeriness from Sasha's face faded, her grin vanishing with it. "I ain't _never said_ we were ambushed!" She huffed, "Just open the got'damn gate, Baron!"

Baron did as he was told, though still stifling his laughter. Sasha lightly kicked Honey Bun's side and the mare neighed softly, as if sensing her owner's agitation. She trotted pass the two laughing men, right through the steel gates. Connie followed directly behind, greeting Baron with a sloppy army salute. Baron repeated the motion, grinning wide. Then caught Eren staring at him, in a rather scrutinizing way. Baron raised an eyebrow, staring him down just the same as they passed through the gate. Eren turned away once he was out of sight.

* * *

 _New_ Dauper looked as if it were re-built after those historic wild west styled towns, like the ones he and Armin would see in those gritty vintage cowboy movies on Saturday nights. Except instead of a wasteland of dust and tumbleweeds; the land was brimming with vegetation, and puddles of mush, courtesy of mother nature. Each building had that early twentieth century touch of the Midwest; everything from the foundation to the beams, made up of solid wood.

They approached a stable of horses right off the side of the dirt trail; Connie hopped off his mare, Eren jumped down after him. Now taking the time to assess his new surroundings. The woodland people—he wasn't sure what to call them— from children to elderly all went about their daily tasks; wringing drenched linen that hung from clothes lines, carrying crates of potatoes and wild berries, walking in and out of the small buildings, a young boy with tousled blond hair pointed curiously at him from afar. Eren gave an awkward wave.

" _Easy_ , easy, there!" Sasha's thick accent piped from their left; Eren swiveled, his eyes landed on Annie as she was helped down from Sasha's mare by a middle-aged man wearing old fashioned glasses. He looked…oddly similar.

 _Spectacles._ His heart ran up his throat. Eren swallowed it back down. _Even the beard._ An image of Grisha Jaeger flashed onto the fore front of his mind, and with it came that feeling of helplessness. Guilt, and _panic_ , all boiling in one big fucking pot. He didn't need to feel any of that _right now_.

He closed his eyes, and remembered his breathing exercises. One. _Inhale_. Two. _Exhale_. Three. _Inhale_. Four. _Exhale_ …and—

"Yo!" A hand clapped on his shoulder, Eren jerked away from it by impulse. He turned, only to greet Connie's big bald head, quite a short fellow he was. "Ya'alright?" Connie's eyes were wide and concerned. "Ya' look a lil' spaced out there."

"Uh…yeah, yes. Thanks, I'm just…hungry, is all." Eren glanced over his shoulder, the bespectacled man now carried Annie bridal style, from where he stood, he could see the bandages around her thigh were now soaked in her blood, a wide crimson splotch right above her wound. _God._ Just how much could this girl bleed? It was _only_ a single arrow wound, after all; He suspected that huntress was terribly good at her self-proclaimed occupation.

"Don't worry, _that's_ my pa." Connie finished securing Trudy in her stable, she nose-butted his palm when he reached out for her. "He's gonna' take ya' partner to my ma', she's a healer in this town."

"You mean a doctor?"

"Eh, same ol' thang."

Eren kept his eyes trained on the older man; which he noticed, bared no resemblance to Connie at all. His complexion was stark white, and he harbored striking blue eyes, compared to Connie's peachy skin, and lively amber gaze. Eren wondered if the boy just took after his mother more. His feet automatically moved after the older man once he began walking away with Annie in his arms.

 _"Woah, woah, woah!"_ Sasha hastily stepped in front him, stopping him with her hand on his chest. "Ya' gotta' come _with me_ first."

His attention flickered beyond Sasha's head to Connie's father's back, Annie's white-blonde hair peeked from just above his shoulder. Eren grumbled, trying to bypass Sasha without making it seem like a threat, he was still an outsider to these people, after all. "I think it's safer if I stay with her—"

"Why, cuz' ya' don't trust us?" Sasha snorted, pushing him back with a little more force than necessary; Eren stumbled back, the push hadn't been enough to make him fall on his ass, but it was certainly enough to piss him off. "Ya' think we gonna' perform some sorta' ancient _voodoo_ on her, _huh?_ "

"Fuck. _Maybe I do_?!" Eren retorted, angrily swiping wet strands from his eyes. " _I don't know_ you people, I never even _knew_ a place like this existed!"

"It didn't." Sasha folded her arms. "But now it does." She took another step into his personal space, glaring at him through heavy lashes. The girl was about as fierce as a fox with rabies. "Now ya' gonna' follow me to my daddy's office, _or_ , I'm gonna' have Baron toss ya' out the gate like a sack o' potatoes."

Sasha's hands rested on her hips now; and she waited for him to decide. Eren irritably moved his jaw muscle. It's not like he was given much of a choice. His grip on the strap of Annie's ruck sack tightened, and he forced out a gruff, _"Fine."_

Sasha flashed him a toothy grin, "That's what I thought."

She turned, and Eren flicked an obscene gesture to her retreating back; Connie came around to his side, gently lowering his hand onto Eren's finger.

"Ya' don't wanna' make her angrier." He whispered. "Girl's got eyes on the back of her head, I swear."

Eren dropped his hand, irritation etched onto his eyebrows. Connie jutted chin to the huntress commending Eren to catch up; Eren sighed, begrudgingly following her to whatever destination she had mind, Connie caught up eventually, his boots occasionally sunk into puddles of mush, which he was forced to wriggle out of, slowing him down.

"By the way, in case ya' didn't catch our names, I'm Connie, and the girl ya' just flipped off, that's Sasha." Connie skipped by his side, pointing to the brunette who paced a couple of feet ahead of them.

"I'm _pretty sure_ I got that by now." Eren droned. "I'm Eren— _and uh_ , the girl who shot you calls herself Annie. Which, sorry again for the…" he tapped his upper arm, meaning the wound Annie had inflicted on Connie. The bald boy only chuckled in response, " _S'all good_ , can't even feel the pain no more!"

"I _don't_ think that's a good thing."

As they walked side by side after Sasha; Eren couldn't help but soak in the grandeur of this mysterious village; after being locked away in the deviant-infested town that was Shigansina, forced from encountering any other survivors for eight months, hiding in the dark for so long…and just _waiting_ …waiting for any ounce of life to come find him, waiting for a shred of hope, a sliver of light to shine down on him, give him the strength he needed to _get moving_.

And all along there were people living in the outskirts of Shigansina; after all that time he spent meddling on an escape plan, there were people, an entire village _full of people_ …If only he had the courage to leave that godforsaken school…but then, he wouldn't have gotten to meet Annie. He hated to admit it to himself, but without her, he would not have made it through the sewers, yet alone out of Shigansina. He should try to convince their leader to let her stay and heal; he owed her at least that much.

The green in his eyes shimmered as they passed by an old-timey saloon; exactly like the ones in those vintage cowboy films; the font at the top of the building was bolded in black, and stylized to appeal that old western aura this village gave off. Connie noticed that exciting gleam from Eren's eyes, and he snorted when he realized what Eren had been gawking at. "Don't believe what that says, S'all for show." He nudged the taller boy, "All they sell there is hot cocoa, and sweet tea."

Eren nodded, though he didn't care so much; it wasn't just about the feat, rather he thought about how much he would blab about this to Armin and Mikasa once he found them. This entire town was something to be mesmerized by.

"Ah, we've arrived!" Connie chirped from his side, and then broke into a jog to catch up with Sasha; who stopped in front of a dingy cabin; Eren saw nothing extravagant about this building. He squinted as he neared it, it really was just an old cabin, he noticed how much it stood out compared to all the other buildings, however. It was _not_ recently built, but it certainly was not built around the same time the others were being made, and they _did_ look new. But that cabin, it's been there for _quite_ some time. The rotted wood, and cracked windows gave some clues away.

Sasha knocked twice on the door. "Daddy! Open up, you got a visitor!" No answer came. Sasha waited another minute before knocking again, this time with much more force. She called out for her father once more, and then finally a shuffling was heard from the other side of the door. As well as multiple locks being opened, and a man's gruff accented tone.

"Sasha, what I tell you 'bout banging on _my damn door_?!" The last lock was opened with an audible click on the other side, Sasha jostled the door handle, but it wouldn't budge. " _Be patient_ , lemme' open the door first!"

The front door swung open, and there stood a grizzled man that was definitely, in mannerism and appearance, the biological father of the girl standing before him. The man sighed tiredly, tilting his stripped hat so he could scratch at a spot on his head; a fur vest rested on his shoulders, over a dirty white button-shirt and loose tie, and pouch of supplies hung from his hip. The word _Hunter_ , immediately came to Eren's mind. Like father, like daughter he supposed.

The man stared levelly at Sasha, then his brown eyes flickered over to Connie, and lastly, him. Eren froze as the older man quietly observed him. His stare wasn't cold, or unwelcoming, more of a curious judging of character, as he took in Eren's young dirtied face, and the rifle that was slung around his shoulder. Eren swallowed, fearing they might make him confiscate Annie's only weapon. But then that man's attention was back on Sasha in a second.

"I _hope_ ya' brought dinner too." He stepped aside to let his exuberant daughter in, she waved back at Connie and Eren so they followed in after her. The cabin was about as big as Eren expected it to be, about the same size as a studio room; the first object that caught his eye was the taxidermied bull's head, mounted right above an unmade cot. It's pearly black eyes seemed to peer right through his soul. Eren shivered.

"I sure did!" Sasha smiled gleefully, removing her sleeve of arrows, followed by her bow. "I shot a pig, auntie Ruth is hackin' away on it now. We gonna' be eatin' pork for the rest of the week!"

 _"Hmph."_ Her father snorted, shutting the door once his guests have stepped in. "With ya' appetite, that pig won't last even a day!" His eyes got frightfully big suddenly, and then he was hovering over Connie, grabbing the boy's thin forearm, and inspecting the bloody graze across his upper arm. "An' _what the hell is this_?! Ya' know how much shit Carol is gonna' put me through if she sees her boy wounded?!"

Connie hissed, trying to mask his pain through a tight smile. " _S'fine_ …Mr. Blouse, it don't hurt much."

" _Boy,_ quit actin' tough." released his wrist; Connie rubbed at the reddened skin. "Who did this to ya', was it him?" The older man gave a jerky nod to Eren, who lingered by one of the windows, Eren dropped his gaze to the creaky floor boards, finding them to be more interesting. Connie scratched at his cheek, sheepishly. He glanced to Sasha for help; but she busied herself with clearing out the poker table in the middle of the room. Connie stammered, rocking on the heels of boots like a child caught stealing some candy. "It—well, it ain't him, his partner shot at me, but she missed so—"

" _Woah, hol'up_!" Mr. Blouse held a hand up, and Connie immediately sealed his mouth shut. _"What partner?"_ Mr. Blouse turned, the question was being directed at Eren this time; sensing the older man's eyes on him, Eren raised his head. The rifle on shoulder was starting to weigh him down, the rucksack full of rocks was also putting a strain on his back. But he didn't dare remove them yet.

"Yeah, my partner, Annie." Eren cleared his throat, "She's injured, she got hit by one of _your_ daughter's arrows while we were traveling through the woods, we're not the bad guys…we weren't trying to intentionally harm anyone."

"So ya' say." Mr. Blouse tilted his head at the young brunet, "What about Connie's arm? She shot him after Sasha struck her or before?"

 _"Before_." Sasha's accusing voice shimmied in, Eren met her simmered down glare from across the poker table. "I pierced the pig near her feet, an' she got all scared, nearly shot Connie dead."

"That's _not_ what happened." Eren seethed, putting a cap on his temper before he could unleash his anger in front of this girl's father. "She thought Connie was going to attack me, she was only trying to protect us, just like you were trying to _protect Connie_."

Eren recalled Connie's words to Sasha in the forest; using them against her, and it worked because she puffed her cheeks at him, her face flushing red. Sasha slapped the rag she was holding into the bucket near the cot bed.

"Tables ready." She sniffed dismissively.

Mr. Blouse hummed, pulling the hairs of his goatee, he beckoned Eren over, pulling out a chair for the young brunet. "So ya' got in a scuffle with my daughter, eh?"

Eren sat, with a small awkward nod, finally relieving himself of Annie's luggage, he set them by his feet, rolling the muscles in his shoulder to get the feeling back in them. Mr. Blouse pulled out the chair adjacent to him, dropping himself in it with a huff.

He licked his lips, sighing. "My apologies for that."

" _Ya' always apologizin'."_ Sasha grumbled from where she sat cross-legged on the cot bed. Mr. Blouse chose not to hear her. Instead he waved at Connie. "Connie, why don't ya go to the clinic, I bet ya' mother's worryin' sick for ya'."

Connie shrugged, "Nah, m'fine. Besides she's patchin' up that girl—"

"Boy, go to ya' mother, I ain't sayin' it again." Mr. Blouse irritably rubbed the bridge of his nose.

 _"Yessir!"_ With that, Connie was out the front door in a matter of seconds. Once that door shut, taking with it the mild spring breeze Connie kicked up, Mr. Blouse lounged further into his seat. "That boy," He shook his head, "More trouble than he looks."

He allowed another moment of comfortable silence; before setting his hat down on the table, and loudly clearing his throat. Eren could practically hear the phlegm vibrate, his face went sour thinking of all the tobacco this man could have chewed in his life time.

"'Right, so." Mr. Blouse leaned forward, Eren did the same, folding his hands on his lap. "We don't always get visitors round here, nor do we ever encounter others, survivors, strays, wildlings…whatever it is that's bein' used. So, I'mma let ya' off with a warnin' young man." He tapped his knuckles once on the table, "For hurtin' Connie, don't let it happen again."

Eren swallowed, feeling just a tad bit shamed. "Thank you."

"Don't go thankin' me yet. I still don't think I shoulda' let you in my home without confiscatin' that rifle." Mr. Blouse was insightful, Eren should have known. "Though it's empty, so I'll let that pass too."

Eren's eyebrows shot up, "H-how did you know it was empty?!"

Mr. Blouse smiled lazily, "Lucky guess." He keeled to the side, "I'm guessin' that one's empty too," he mused, jutting his chin to the pistol hanging off one of Eren's belt loops. "I could see from here, safety's off, ya' would've put a hole in that leg before ya' even stepped foot into Dauper." The older man laughed halfheartedly. Eren averted his eyes, face blushing pink from embarrassment. He plucked the pistol from his belt loops, flicking the safety on, before unzipping Annie's pack and stuffing it in there.

"Ya' don't seem like the bandit type either, tell me young man, where do ya' come from?" Mr. Blouse rest his elbows on the table, looking skeptical, in a prying so what of way. Eren did not get any hostile vibes from this man, though he still felt inconvenienced. Perhaps it was that giant bull's head whose dark blank eyes bore a hole in the side of his temple. Or Sasha, who strayed from the conversation, pouring water into a metal cup from a barrel.

"I…I'm from Shigansina." There was plop, and splash of something falling into liquid. Mr. Blouse banged his fist against the table, startling Eren. _"Shigansina?!"_ Sasha whirled around, exclaiming in unison with her father. She turned back, fishing out the cup she had dropped into the barrel.

"That town, last I heard of it, they were makin' some sorta' barricade…to seal them creatures in there I believe."

"Yeah…a wall." Eren's heart raced as he instantly remembered the wall made up of cars that barricaded the bridge to Sina City. The wall that Annie insisted had been breached even before her arrival, without that wall, the deviants must be making their way across bridge at _this very second_. He swallowed a lump in his throat; a cup appeared in his face, Eren followed the arm holding it out, all the way up to Sasha. She had this somber glaze in her auburn eyes, pity, it was. He took the cup from her, mumbling a thank you. Sasha took a seat right near her father as Eren guzzled down the fresh water he'd been given.

"S'that wall still there?" Mr. Blouse raised an eyebrow. Eren thinned his lips, shaking his head. "The wall was supposed to keep _the worst_ of those creatures in there," he said, "It blocked off the bridge to Sina…but, it's not there anymore."

Sasha made a sound that sounded like a cross between a groan and a growl. "They gonna' take over Sina."

A knot twisted in Eren's stomach; Sina was already a concrete wasteland, after the Garrison of Rose, bombed the subway tunnels; and the Wings of Freedom militants marched every citizen out of the city, herding them onto trucks to be transferred to safe points located around Maria. He remembered, he wasn't there for that part, but _he did remember_ , a conversation…that happened between a man and Armin, his good friend…the garrison planted remote controlled explosives in the subway, without the knowledge of the people, all to eliminate the cause. That was _the infected vermin_ …The vermin. How utterly fucking stupid. Eren gritted his teeth, how fucking selfish. _They killed thousands of innocent civilians._ _Thousands. To kill rats!_

 _"_ I hope those unicorn bastards know howta' fend for themselves." Mr. Blouse huffed, Eren was immediately reminded of another image. The one that had been spray painted onto the door of a black jeep. _The red unicorn_. "Mister," He scooted his chair up, looking the older man dead in the eye. "You know about them? Those people who use that unicorn symbol?"

Mr. Blouse blinked, assessing the young man. "I know of them, why? Ya' got beef with'em?"

 _Maybe._ "I'm not sure." Eren answered truthfully. "Not yet, at least. I'm looking for two people, they were…before I met with Annie, my partner, I was with them."

"Who's them?" Sasha eyed him curiously. Eren nipped at the skin of his bottom lip with his teeth, he mumbled, "…My family."

He seemed to tug on the heart strings of the blouses, because they both dropped their gazes, looking mournful. Sasha nervously wrung her hands under the table. Eren scratched his temple."I think…they might've been taken."

 _"By the MP?!"_ Mr. Blouse exclaimed, "Ya' sure 'bout that?"

"No." Eren sighed, "Is the MP…Is that what they call themselves?"

"Uh-huh!" Sasha nodded, "MP's short for Military Police."

"Military my ass." Her father grumbled, "They just the regular ol' Sina Police Force…but they wanted to get more fancy."

 _Sina Police Force._ "Military Police?" It rang a bell in his head, _an I-heard-this-name_ before bell. But he couldn't recall from where, or whom he had heard it from. Regardless, at least now Eren knew the MP where simply the standard police.

"Why do ya' think the MP took ya' family?" Sasha wondered aloud, "I mean, they don't accept just anybody into their _fancy shmancy_ haven, I don't believe they the type to kidnap without a cause either."

Eren tried to think of a viable reason _; any_ reason why the Sina Police Force would want to kidnap Armin and Mikasa, But it was like trying to grasp a hand full of straws, he came up empty. So he tried to think of a scenario in which Armin and Mikasa were accepted into the Military Police…he hadn't really thought of that notion. _Could they be with the Military Police?_ Though Sasha debunked that, The MP do not accept just anybody into their group. His temple started to pulse heavily with the beat of his heart.

In the end, Eren just slunk back into his chair, and gave the worst idea possible. "I think, the best way to find out, is to ask them."

Mr. Blouse stared dumbly at Eren, Sasha only scoffed. "Oh, sure. Ya' wanna' go knockin' on their front door, _Oh, hey, sorry to bother ya'll, but I think ya'll kidnapped my family, so Imma' need them back, thanks_." She rolled her eyes, "Real smart."

 _"For fuck sake just Listen,"_ Eren groaned. "I don't know for sure, okay? if Mika—if Armin and Mikasa…my family, have been taken by the MP… _I'm just_ , I'm just grasping at whatever clues I can find. Because…they're all I have, and…I need them by my side." He forced the last bit out, a little fed up with himself at revealing such tender, and raw emotion, but it was true. He missed them so much, it made his chest ache, to even think of what could have become of those two. Had to find them, he just had too.

Mr. Blouse understand, and he respectfully said nothing, but Sasha was all mouth. "How do ya' know if they still alive?"

 _"Sasha!"_ Her father brought his palm down on the table. Though Eren was prepared for this kind of question…As he couldn't help but wonder himself. "They're the toughest people I know," He shrugged, "And their smart…Armin _, he's a genius_. And Mikasa is a master at Kendo…they're both special, I don't think their dead."

"Ya' sure do have lot of faith in'em young man."

Eren allowed himself to smile, it didn't quite reach his eyes, but it felt good to think about his childhood friends being safe somewhere far off, safe and warm, and _not dead_.

"How 'bout Annie?" Sasha pondered, "Is she followin' along on this wild goose chase of a plan?"

"Actually, _yes_." Eren smirked, "She agreed to help me, even."

Sasha whistled low, "Ya'll are perfect for each other"

"If we can get ya' a map," Mr. Blouse cut in, "A map of Sina, ya' think that'll give ya'll a better chance at findin' ya' family?"

Eren eyes lit up. "Yes! If you can mark all the safe havens the MP hold there, that would be far more helpful!"

 _"A wild goose chase."_ Sasha shook her head, then she stood from her seat to fetch some more water.

It was far-fetched, he'd have to agree. But was too elated, his heart pulsating twice as fast. Eren knew what his next destination was going to be, now. He hoped Annie would heal sooner rather than later, they had to prepare for _a long trip_ to good old Sina City. Where the chaos began.


	9. Beautiful, bright and Sunny

**A/N:** This chap was originally titled "a farewell to sunny" ...but I did a lot of scene splitting so the farewell should come later...Anywho! It'd be awesome to hear more about the story from the readers, fanfic writers do profit off of reviews (gives us more motivation to write) So tell me what you think, or let me hear your predictions, those are always fun.

* * *

 **Beautiful, bright and Sunny**

* * *

It all happened so fast; Annie faded in and out of consciousness; her entire right thigh gone frigid, almost numb, she was bleeding out onto wet grass. The next, she was being carried by the huntress and lifted onto a beautiful gold horse; then finally, she was being taken away in the arms of a bespectacled man, and then laid upon a soft white bed, where an amber eyed woman watched over her. Her crow's feet crinkling as she carefully unwrapped the damp gauze from Annie's thigh; soaked from the rain, and blood.

Her own blood. There was so much. Thick and red, and gushing from her wound.

The last thing Annie caught a glimpse of before the fuzziness in her head clouded over, was the bespectacled man, grabbing a jar of what looked to be leaves from the top shelf on her left. Shelves. There were two. Where was she? Everything was so hazy. The roof above her was bare, made up of solid wood. Annie couldn't recognize a thing. She didn't know where Eren was. Annie wanted to panic; but she hadn't the energy in her to do so.

She grabbed a hold of the woman's sleeve, who startled when touched by the pale girl. Face drained of color, Annie could only manage two words before being swept into unconsciousness.

"Watch… him." She was lulled back into a faint. Leaving the elder couple too stare in confusion at each other.

Approximately six hours later; she awoke. In the mid of afternoon, greeting that very same bare roof. Her head felt too heavy for her shoulders; and her body felt worse. Weak, fatigued, a dull ache throbbing on the side of her right thigh. She couldn't move so much, she used all her strength to simply sit up.

She noticed her jacket was missing, as well as her boots and gear. Clad in only her ripped cargos, and a threadbare sweater. Annie's heart raced, she raised a trembling hand to her chest, immediately calming when she felt the square metals of her tags. Good. She breathed. Good.

Her stomach lurched than, she swallowed; the stiff dryness of her throat made her tongue stick to the roof of her mouth. Annie wetted her lips. Water. She needed water. As if by a miracle; a tin cup of water appeared in front of her face. Annie blinked, dazed. She slowly turned her head to the side; meeting eyes with the bald boy from the forest. He sat by the bedside, holding the cup more closely to her face, amber eyes—much like the older woman's from before—bright and insistent.

"Here, drink up!" He brought the cup under her chin. Annie took it without a word, grasping the cup in both her trembling hands. She gulped down the water, it was cool and fresh, running down her parched throat.

Connie watched her silently; even fetching her two more refills from a barrel by the bedside. At her third, she guzzled down. Annie felt a lot more lucid, though her body was still akin to lead. She couldn't lift her legs more than a fraction before they flopped down uselessly. How much blood had she lost?

"Oh, give it nother' hour, ya just got stitched up, so ya be walkin' in no time." Connie piped from her side, he took the empty cup from her, then pointed to her legs, which were covered by a quilted blanket. "My ma' used her special ointment on ya. Stuff works like magic, but ya gotta' have the patience."

Annie regarded him with an apprehensive stare. Not exactly feeling too his kindness; wasn't this the very same boy she tried to kill earlier? She noted the bandages around his upper arm, wrapped tight, and colored… green?

She peered at his arm, then grabbed the blanket from her legs, whipping it off. Noticing that her right thigh was also bandaged, though not as tight, to air the wound, the faint smell of herbs and spice wafted under her nose. She tentatively ran a finger over the green cotton. It was a bit damp. She sniffed at the same finger; the scent of strong medicine made her nose itch even more so.

"This is… safe?" Annie tilted her head questionably to the boy at her side.

Connie nodded while smiling, "Safer than anythin' ya'll would find inna' hospital, that's for sure!"

Annie would testify to that. But she just nodded in return. She leaned back onto the headboard of the bed, taking the time to observe her new surroundings. It was very much just a standard bedroom, though fixed to work like a doctor's clinic. There were only two beds in the single room, the one she occupied, and an empty made one to her left. Further left of the beds were the cabinets she saw the bespectacled man take out the jar of leaves from, and a swinging door right to the side.

A metal tray was situated at the foot of her bed. She took notice of the bloodied bandages and scissors strewn on top of it. The sight made her stomach tighten, she quickly looked to her right. Where the bald boy sat, eyeballing her curiously. Behind him was a window, sealed shut, and dotted with drops of moisture from the morning. A sliver of gray afternoon light poured through that single window, eclipsing the boy, so that his shadow fell over her instead.

"Ya must be hungry." Connie muttered, taking her wary observation as a sign of lightheadedness. "Don't worry, the pig Sasha shot is gonna' be ready soon, we're havin' pork n' potato stew!"

"Sasha?" Annie put a hand to her temple.

"Uh-huh, she's my buddy I was huntin' with!" Connie leaned forward, resting his arms on his knees, his face went somber. "Er, by the way, she's sorry—I mean, for what she did to ya'." Connie jerked his head to her injury. "Sash' ain't a bad person, she's just… very protective."

Annie nodded, "It's… fine. I guess, If I'm here that means I'm in a haven, right?" She had to be correct. She swore she had seen plenty of people while she was being carried by that stranger, all giving her peculiar looks, and many wore those very same cloaks the boy and his 'buddy' Sasha wore. The 'clinic' she resided in spoke volumes to her as well, no one could have this much access to medical supplies, unless they were being aided by a higher source. Though, she didn't recall seeing any militants marching about.

"Somethin' like that." Connie scratched the nape of his neck. "S'more like a settlement, or a made-up town."

Annie blinked. "A… made up town?"

"Yup! The real town long since been taken over by them monsters… so, we made a new one!" Connie shrugged as he spoke the last bit. As if it were no bizarre thing to reveal; as if he were merely showing off a school project. Annie gaped, perplexed. "You just… made a new town?" In the middle of the forest?

Connie blushed, rubbing at his nape a bit more. "Ha—no, no. Not just me—I mean I'm a tough guy! But It was actually all o' Dauper who helped, those who survived, at least."

Dauper. Annie gazed down at her hands that clutched the quilt. That's right, he did say they were being taken to Dauper, before… when Eren—Annie jerked up, feeling a slight sting to her thigh as she did so. She winced, but chose to ignore it. This was far more important than any reaction to biting pain.

"Where is he?" Annie's pale blues were fixated on the boy across from her, Connie was taken back by her sudden alertness. "The guy I was with," She tried again, "Is he here too?"

"Ah! Ya mean Eren? He was here earlier! Took off some time ago, he's ya partner, right?" Connie tilted his head. Annie swallowed inaudibly, dread crept on her, it's icy fingers dancing along the column of her neck. No. Eren couldn't be here. She couldn't allow him to be around other survivors; he was a potential threat.

Granted, it was partially her fault too, since she had coerced his make-believe human side to help her. He did help her—but she knew he did it just to get closer to human civilization. Oh no. Where could he be, now? She couldn't be here, sitting idly, while an infected roamed their haven. She was responsible for that abomination, after all. Since she had let him live.

"Where is he now?" Annie swung her legs to the side of the bed—the dull ache tremored up her thigh, but it wasn't much, the salve did work its magic as the boy exclaimed—her socked feet dangled right above the wooden floor. Her boots lay discarded beneath them, Annie bent down with a grunt, hastily stuffing each foot into them.

A chair scraped across the floor boards, then Connie was blocking her view in an instant, his hands hesitantly hovered over her shoulders.

"Woah, there! Ya shouldn't be walkin' to soon! My ma said ya needta' stay off ya feet for a couple more hours." He gently nudged her back down; but Annie swatted his hands away. Hopping down from the bed, she hissed through clenched teeth, testing the weight of her right leg. Strange how light she felt now that she was standing. She took one step, doubled over, and nearly hit the floor face first.

"Got ya!" Connie caught her by the arm, righting her to a stand. Annie wobbled as he helped her back to the bed. "Told ya. Ya lost a ton of blood. S'better if ya rest for now."

Irritation flashed in her eyes, Annie shook her head. Attempting to stand again, but Connie kept a firm hand on her shoulder. "No, no. I can't stay in bed… I can't, not while he—"

The door behind the two swung open than, Annie whirled around to see the new visitor. Two new visitors. The huntress who shot her, Sasha her name was, and an older man who wore a fur vest, and striped hat. No Eren. She swallowed, bringing her eyes up to meet the older man's as he walked around the other bed with an uneasy smile. Sasha zipped pass his side, right up to the bald boy, she abruptly grabbed him by the arm.

"Con' does it still hurt?" She prodded lightly at his bandages, causing the boy to protest. "Ow-! Jeez, Sasha, it only hurts if ya poke at it like that!" He wriggled his arm free from her hold. The older man wavered at Sasha's side, his tired eyes raking over Annie; she suspected this man was the leader of New Dauper, he certainly held an imposing aura. He rubbed his eyes, speaking in a gruff accented tone, much like Sasha's. "So, ya Annmarie, that young man's partner."

It was an observation, rather than a question. Both Sasha, and Connie glanced at her too; Annie knew he was referring to Eren. It seemed that thing acquainted himself well among these people, already.

"it's just Annie, actually." Annie cleared her throat, trying not to sound too hysterical, in case it'd raise suspension. "I need to find Eren, immediately, is he here?"

Sasha, and the leader shared a look, the older man scratched at his goatee, shrugging. "He's here, told me the whole story that happened, which, no hard feelin's, right?" He gestured to her bandages. "I already granted ya'll a pass, seein' as how my girl did more damage on ya then ya did to Connie."

His girl? Annie peered at the huntress. The leader's daughter. No wonder she had been a good shot.

"He's scrubbin' down, by the way." The leader grimaced, "I ordered him too. Reckon' he'd been needin' a good bath for a while. Boy smelt worse than my old gym socks… how long have ya'll been travelin' together, exactly. That young man told me it'd only been a day or so, but I'd like to hear from ya too," He waved his hand, "Newcomers tell fibs all the time, just wanna' make sure he was tellin' the truth."

"He's right, I met him just yesterday." Annie peeped pass the man's shoulders, to the window behind him. She and Eren had made it out of Shigansina by night fall of the previous day, and escaped from the sewer tunnels just this morning. Time sure did fly by when you're running from monsters. Now if she could only locate hers.

"Where are your rest rooms?" She tilted her head at the man, "If you don't mind me asking. I've really got to go."

Connie jerked from his seat, "Oh, we use out houses! There's one in the back, here, I'll take ya outside." He grabbed a long piece of wood that rested on the headboard of the bed, and held it out to her. It was a crutch, or a makeshift one, the end was made up of black rubber. Annie shook her head at his offer, "I don't need that."

She tried getting up by herself once more, using the bed behind her as a support. Her thigh thrummed with a weird sore sensation, but she figured it was the work of the medicine they used. It didn't hurt, so she turned and walked slowly, putting more weight onto her left leg, she managed to make it around the bed, her fingers clutched at the little metal table littered with her old bloody bandages. The leader whistled impressively, "I ain't neva' seen someone walk prior to gettin' an arrow stuck in their leg, must've been through a lot, huh."

Annie sighed, working her right foot. "I've been fending off those creatures and living off granola for weeks, now. This isn't going to stop me—oh fuck." She bent over, grimacing, her sore wound felt as tender as a bruise.

Sasha clucked her tongue, "Oh for goodness sake!" And yanked the crutch from Connie's hand, marching over to Annie and putting an arm around the shorter girl's waist to steady her.

"I'mma' take her to the potty real quick!" Sasha called back to her father and Connie. Annie's face burned red from embarrassment, the huntress righted her, then stuck the crutch under her armpit.

"Ya either use this, or I haul you on my shoulders. Take ya pick." Sasha folded her arms. Annie didn't have time to argue, she grumbled, using the crutch to right her. She pushed pass Sasha, knowing full well the huntress had a shit eating grin on her face.

Beyond the little clinic room, right outside those swinging doors, was a much larger room, decorated in western antique, more shelves lined the walls, two chairs were stationed in front of a writing desk at the corner of this new room. A waiting area? Annie scanned the place, some shelves were left wide open, as if someone had recently scavenged through them.

It smelled odd in this new room, Annie sniffed, kind of like an actual hospital. A sort of antibacterial smell, mixed in with the scent of the forest, freshly chopped wood and pine.

"This way." Sasha nudged her elbow, and walked her to a door that had been left ajar, Sasha grabbed the handle and held it open for the small blonde. Annie shielded her eyes from the brightness as she hobbled through the threshold, the midday sun was hidden by gray storm clouds, but it's blinding presence was still there. At least it wasn't raining anymore.

S ix hours earlier

Eren gazed at the cuckoo clock on the wall across from him; counting down the ticking seconds to minutes. The clinic was thankfully clean, and void of any other townspeople. He appeared bored, but on the inside, he was cheering. Finally. Finally, he had a lead on the whereabouts of his friends. Of course, taken with a grain of salt, because he was still betting on a gamble. A gamble made because of a dream.

But he had hope, and he was too stubborn to just let it slip through his fingers like that. Even if Armin and Mikasa were not with the Military Police, he could still gather information from that group, and continue forth on his search. He had to do something, right? Giving up wasn't an option. Not for him. He survived this long because he'd been to cowardly to step out of that School.

Not anymore. He won't hide anymore, he'd find them. He would find them, and then they would be a family again. Maybe they could even travel to the beaches on the coastline of Rose and build a house there. It'd be just them, like it always been. Just the three of them.

A thought pushed to the forefront of his brain. What about Annie? His eyes lingered on the swinging door of the room she was being operated in; it had been her choice to help him. Eren figured she wouldn't be staying with him for too long, that girl had a whole other reason as to why she was following him. He wasn't that naïve, though it did occur to him later than usual. Eren wasn't exactly the brightest guy.

Still, it bothered him. Regardless of what he told the Blouses. Eren did not know if Annie was going to agree with his deranged decision to travel back to Sina City. Where she had—he suspected—came from, since she crossed the only bridge that reached there.

That was another mystery about Annie. Had she traveled so far, literally miles across a lake, just to look for food? He was sure Sina had plentiful stores, malls, and apartments to scavenge through. To walk on foot, across a decrepit bridge, possibly roaming with titans, living off scraps. That wasn't just a trip for food. It was a wild assumption; but perhaps, Eren believed she had been running from something. Or someone?

The door to the emergency room creaked open, Eren straightened in his seat as Connie strolled out, looking rather chipper. He had a lollipop in his smiling mouth, and his cloak had been left behind to reveal ordinary clothes. The sleeve of his beige shirt was rolled up to expose his upper arm; wrapped in green gauze. Eren wasn't deterred by that strange sight.

"How is she?" He hunched forward, eyebrows knitted together in concern.

Connie hummed, dropping into the empty seat next to Eren, offering a second lollipop in pink wrapping, he nodded to the older boy, "It's cherry." Eren took the candy from him, mumbling a thank you.

"She's fine. Out cold, my ma's stitchin' her up right now." Eren could hear the hefty crunch as Connie bit into his lollipop. "She kicked me out cuz' she needs to be 'absolutely focused'." He added air quotations.

"She's still bleeding a lot?"

Connie spoke through a mouthful of candy, "Nah, she was when I came to get my stitches. Like a lot. Don't think she'll be wakin' up anytime soon."

Eren clenched his jaw. He swallowed, choosing not to comment on it. He didn't want to come off as being too attached with the small blonde; Connie had already gotten the assumption that they'd been a couple. The thought made Eren's gut tighten uneasily. But he was a worrywart; and he couldn't help but be protective of others. He was a born natural altruistic guy; the kind of guy who would willingly throw himself into the fray of chaos if it meant providing safety for his peers.

Maybe that was why he'd lost Armin and Mikasa too soon. Eren stared at the wrapping patterns of the lollipop in his hand, rolling it around, lost in his own thoughts. What if those two thought he was dead?

The tremoring echo of a gunshot gone off, he saw smoke curl from darkness, dancing tantalizingly in his mind's eye, white and thick. No gun. Just the sound, just the smoke. He didn't know what, or who, and why that image forced itself into his head. But something told him that, this, was a crucial part to finding his friends. Eren unwrapped the lollipop, crinkling the wrapper in his fist, he stuck the candy into his mouth, rolling it around with a grimace. He hated sweets, but the taste would do him a good distraction to the mess that was his brain.

"So, Ya ever played sports?"

Eren leaned into his seat, staring at Connie peculiarly, the lollipop clinked against his teeth, and tasted more like cough medicine. "Why're you asking me that?"

Connie shrugged, "Just tryna' strike up some conversation, y'know, break the ice."

Eren decided to humor the bald kid. "Yeah, I played soccer when I was a freshman in highschool, I was the best kicker on my team, always brought home gold." A lie. He was the worst kicker on the team, but Connie didn't need to know the truth.

Connie's eyes glimmered in interest, he turned so that his body fully faced Eren in his seat. "That's awesome! I was more of a basketball guy when I was in school."

An image of Connie, a small bald boy in a brightly colored jersey and knee-high socks popped into his mind. Eren bit into the lollipop to stop himself from snickering. "I know I'm short." Connie stressed, lounging in to his seat. "Ya can laugh, I know."

"I'm not laughing."

"Ya wanna', I can see it." Connie sighed. "I liked basketball though, it was fun. I mean, I hated school, but, it was good sport to unwind with the guys a bit, regardless if I sucked or not…I kinda miss it."

Eren's chewed on the hard candy, willing the taste away, "Basketball?"

"High school." Connie sighed wistfully.

The astonished look Eren threw his way made Connie laugh. "I know, I know! I must be cuckoo in the noggin' to miss that hell prison."

"Nah, I don't think so." Eren shrugged, twiddling the lollipop stick between his teeth. "I can understand why you miss it, it's just high school was a… wild experience. At least for me."

His memory of five years ago, before the fall of humanity happened, were foggy; his prime memories, at least. But Eren had salvaged the tidbits of his past life during his years of maturing in this new wasteland of a world. They were small and insignificant things; clips of conversations he had with strangers in a group, strangers that were, in a way, like him. The number of classes he had taken when there were classes to take, the taste of his mother's home cooking, his mother's smile, his first inexperienced kiss with the most popular girl in school, his first date. And, of course, every waking moment spent with Armin and Mikasa.

He cherished them. They came to him when he found himself ready to break during his times of sleepless anxiety; rolling around on the hard benches of the school cafeteria, listening to his own hushed breathing. It had been his calm, for the time being, because he had no one else to turn to for comfort.

"Did ya get to graduate?" Connie fiddled with the lollipop stick in his hand, "Before, y'know."

"Technically, I should've graduated around last year." Eren also kept count of his birthdays. He hated his nineteenth birthday the most. As it was the only one he'd spent by his lonesome.

"If anything, I should be in college right about now."

"Ah, well…" Connie reached out giving him a friendly pat on the shoulder. "Congrats to ya! If high school ever comes to exist again ya don't have to go back!"

The thought, however meaningless, made Eren smile. "Thanks, man."

It got quiet after that; just for a little while, they sat side by side, Connie's antsy knee bouncing bumped against his occasionally. Until Eren figured out what he wanted to talk about next, though not exactly knowing how to ask Connie about it, without coming off as invasive.

"So uh…" he cleared his throat, Connie raised an eyebrow. "In the… forest, when you stopped Sasha from leaving, she said something about uh—your brother?"

A glance to Eren's side revealed Connie, body stilling, along with that nervous jitter of his leg. Eren pressed a little further, "It just seemed like she was really angry, or uh—directing her anger at Annie and I… for something that happened in the past?"

Connie's attention settled on the toes of his boots, he hunched over in his seat, elbows resting on his knees. A bothered wrinkle between his brows, tension weighing his shoulders.

"We don't have to talk about it, I just—"

"Naw, it's fine." Connie chuckled, though there was no mirth to the sound. "Damn Sasha n' her big mouth." He tapped the lollipop stick rhythmically against his palm. "… I had a lil' brother once."

Eren swallowed.

"His name was Marvin, and… he'd be 'bout seven this year"

"I see." Eren averted his gaze.

"Yup." Connie stretched out his legs, lounging into the chair unceremoniously. "Shit happens."

Eren pressed him no further, sensing the topic was still a healing wound that hadn't yet scarred over. He himself didn't want to ponder the fate of a little boy he had never known.

The creaking of the surgical room door made the two boys' heads shoot up simultaneously.

"Ma!" Connie jumped from his seat, bounding over to a stout peachy skinned woman who was wiping her hands onto a cloth. She looked exhausted, her bundled straw-colored hair sticking out at odd ends. Even from where he sat, Eren could see the little specks of red dotting her pale sleeveless blouse, he bit anxiously into his lip, rising from his seat to join Connie at the woman's side.

"Ya done in there?" Connie asked, peeking over his mother's shoulders.

"Bout' so." She turned to Eren, who greened when he saw the smudge of red on one side of her cheek. "I'm assumin' ya the young man she with?"

"Yes ma'm," Eren stepped forward, "Is she alright? Can I see her?"

The woman's tired face softened, the lines around her bright eyes disappeared for a moment. "Darlin' ya don't gotta' be so formal, call me Carol, 'kay?" She turned from the doorway, stepping aside so the room was in view, Eren could see Annie's unconscious body lying a top the sheets of the furthest bed, and by her bedside, a metal tray with surgical equipment strewn about it.

The room smelt strongly of herbs, and antiseptic. Eren wrinkled his nose.

"Well, c'mon in." Carol put a hand to Eren's back, prompting him to walk forward. Connie trailed after him. Eren felt uneasy, staring at Annie's ashen face, seeing her body still as stone, unmoving, it made him anxious. But then he heard the soft intake of her breathing, it was lax, but it was there. He too, breathed a little easier watching the slow rise and fall of her chest.

Carol came around to his side, tutting. "Poor girl severed an artery, took me forever to stop the bleedin'."

Eren nodded, his eye's trailing down Annie's body to where her injury had been treated. The sterilized gauze used was the same shade of green as the one wrapped around Connie's arm. Eren pointed to it, careful not to touch Annie's still tender wound. "The green bandages?"

"Oh!" Carol grinned, "That's my special ointment! It's to treat the inflammation of the muscle n' such."

Eren nodded again, pursing his lips. His eyes lingering on the bandages a moment longer, than roving over her face, where she looked far more relaxed than before. He thought about waiting by her side, so she wouldn't have to be alone when she woke up.

He cleared his throat, gaze never leaving Annie's unconsciousness form. "Uh…thank you, for all of this." Eren shuffled awkwardly to the side when Carol approached him.

She put a hand to her chest as if she were appalled at his gratitude. "Aw, Darlin' ya' don't gotta thank me, S'my job to treat the wounded, stragglers or not."

"No, seriously," Eren shook his head. "I—we really appreciate this hospitality…it means everything, especially since my partner almost killed your son."

At the corner of his eye, He saw Carol's arms flop to her side. She hadn't quite heard what he said. "… S'cuse me?"

"Uh, ma!" Connie suddenly piped from across the room, "You got any more of them suckers?"

Carol snapped her head, fixing her son a disapproving look. "Oh, hush up, boy, ya already had one."

Connie slapped his palms together in prayer, pouting childishly. "Aw, c'mon, pwetty pwease?"

The puppy dog eyes seemed to influence her as she sighed after a minute later, shuffling over to one of the cabinets near the door, "here," she brought out a bag of pastel wrapped lollipops atop one of the shelves, "ya' only gettin' one."

Connie beamed and plucked the candy from her hand. He caught Eren's curious green gaze by Annie's bed, when Carol turned her back to hide the candy, Connie mouthed to him, 'She doesn't know.'

Eren vaguely nodded, though puzzled at what Connie could've told his mother if it hadn't been the truth. Carol slapped the rag she held onto the metal tray, then ambled pass Connie, patting his head affectionately. "I've gotta' help Ruthie prepare the stew, now don't spoil ya' dinner boy, I keep count of those, y'know." She tapped the lollipop he popped into his mouth.

Connie smiled, and gave her a thumb up to. Carol huffed, and left the room. Once she was out of ear shot, Connie silently closed the door behind him, "Told her I fell onto some sharp rocks," he said, to quell the look of inquiry Eren threw his way. "She bought it."

"You should've told her the truth."

"Then what?" Connie chuckled nervously, "We both get chewed out? Includin' her once she comes to her senses?" He nodded to the sleeping Annie, "Nuh-uh!"

Eren shook his head, "She's going to find out sooner or later, she's a mom, mother's always find out."

"Naw," Connie shrugged, "Daryl is afraid of my ma, he won't say nothin', n' Sasha's always on my side."

Eren raised a brow, "Daryl is…"

"Sasha's pops, the ol' leader of this town."

The door Connie had shut blew open as if a gust of wind passed through, and there standing at the threshold was Mr. Blouse, sweating like a farm pig, and holding a rolled-up piece of paper in his hands.

"Oh! Speak o' the devil." Connie moved to the side, giving him space.

Mr. Blouse immediately bounded over to Eren, nearly out of breath, he held out the rolled paper, Eren took it, an urgent glint in his eyes. "Is this…?"

"The map? Sure is."

Eren unrolled the paper, careful not to crinkle the edges in his shaky hands. Mr. Blouse hovered over his shoulder, glancing briefly to Annie. "How's she holdin' up?"

"Good, I think." Eren scanned the map, it was more of capitalized words scattered on paper, than an actual geographical map, but every word was an avenue, name of a building, or subway station, with lines connecting, and crossing over each other, which Eren guessed made up the streets.

"Me n' my pal Tom traced all the havens run by the MP." Mr. Blouse reached over Eren's shoulder, pointing to a word at the middle of the map, it read PLAZA SQAURE. Eren recalled hanging out on the long steps of that plaza with Armin and Mikasa while his father shopped for remedies at the market, that was years ago. "But their main safe point is in the heart of Sina, y'know, that wide buildin' there?"

Eren peered at the words, there were no drawings so he had to envision them. "Mitras Center Mall?"

"That's the one, we believe it's their biggest haven they got, real tough to get into as well, they ain't no charitable people, I'll tell ya' what."

Eren held the paper more closely, eye's roaming over the jagged line that connected each location; Sina was a quite a big city, but the MP were smart enough to maintain safe points near the main base, Eren counted each of them. Twenty-one in total, ten at nearby Subway stations, five at avenues closest to Mitras Mall, and five at the those—read In Mr. Blouses word's—fancy shmancy restaurants on the outer block of the Plaza Square. Eren narrowed his eyes, picking up on something suspicious, and the last one being Mitras Mall, right in the heart, as Mr. Blouse had said.

"It's almost like a," He traced over every location, coming around full circle, "… a barrier?"

Mr. Blouse grunted, "Mosta' those havens are probably abandoned, I wouldn't take all them into consideration."

"Right."

"Hey guy's, I'mma' help ma with supper, be back later!" Connie saluted them both, backing out the door, with, Eren suspected, was another lollipop from his mother's secret stash.

"Tell Carol I'll be there soon!" Mr. Blouse called after him.

Eren scrutinized the map a moment longer, gradually lowering the paper to gaze at Annie's peaceful face, he frowned. "You know…I'm not so sure she'd be willing to go back to Sina with me."

"Why not?" Mr. Blouse tilted his head in question, "Ya'll are partners. Right?"

"Have been… for like a day, actually," A smile played at the corners of Eren's mouth, "I think she's still warming up to me."

"In any case," Mr. Blouse walked over to the next bed, grunting as he took a seat, his tired eyes also fell to the sleeping blonde, "I don't think she should be walkin' outta here any time soon."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, ya'll are welcome to stay here for as long as ya'll need."

Eren gaped at the older man, not sure whether to drop to his knees and thank him, or ask him what was the catch. In Eren's past experiences, if someone offered to do him a grand favor, and he accepted, they always came back to him demanding a little reward. It's why he'd kept his circle of friends small. Everyone always wanted something in return. Mr. Blouse scratched at his temple.

"I mean the girl needsta' heal, right?" He gestured to Annie, "Can't just send a lady out there with a hole in er' leg."

Well, he was right. Eren chewed at his bottom lip, "Thank you… that's very generous of you—um, all of this really."

"Don't mention it, I'm a man of hospitality. The lord said we need not be greedy to the needy."

Eren was not a religious guy; but even he was sure the bible did not paraphrase it in such a way.

"However," Mr. Blouse cleared his throat, "If I'm going to allow ya'll to stay in Dauper, I'm gonna' need some form of compensation."

And there it was. "Well—uh" Eren stammered, "We don't have any money, all we have are our weapons but—"

Mr. Blouse cut him off, sighing exasperatedly. "I ain't talkin' bout no money, boy. Money has the same use as toilet paper these days, ya really thought I meant money?"

"Well, we don't have supplies either, or anything of value on us…and I meant to say we do have guns, but we don't have any ammo so—"

"I don't want ya' weapons either, our own weapons suit us just fine." Mr. Blouse pursed his lips in thought, "…Naw, I know what. Ya' gonna' repay me the only way a fine young man like ya'self could repay me."

Eren blinked owlishly, mouth hanging open slightly. The air was sucked from the atmosphere, and he suddenly felt impossibly uncomfortable in these enclosed walls. "Uh…"

Mr. Blouse smirked deviously, standing from the rumpled sheets, he folded his arms, linking eyes with the young brunet, the only thing separating them being Annie's bed. "Yup, I got just the thing for ya," He stalked around the bed, prompting Eren to back away. But Mr. Blouse jabbed a hard finger into his chest, his expression triumphant like he just solved the world's most difficult math problem.

He leaned in close to Eren, who swallowed nervously, and he said. "Hard labor."

Eren threw out the breath he was holding, Mr. Blouse stepped back with an easy going smile on his face. "Oh."

"Yep, if ya'll wanna' stay here, ya' gotta' do ya' part in the community. 'Sides," Mr. Blouse craned his head, gazing out the window that was the only source of light in the room, "We need a lil' more man power round here. Gotta' fortify our walls, but some these boys can barely lift plywood on their own, shoot, my daughter could do better than'em, but we need her as a food source, girls got an eye for catchin' big game."

"I see." Eren considered his terms; and they weren't unfair at all. Annie did need to heal if she wanted to leave with him, and he needed somebody resourceful to travel with. His attention fell to the petite blonde once more; eyebrows knitted together, weighing in his odds.

"So, we gotta' deal?" Mr. Blouse held out his hand…Eren took a moment.

"…Yes sir," Eren clasped his hand firmly with the leader. "So as long as I know what I'm doing."

Mr. Blouse chuckled dryly, "Don't worry, we'll get right on that, actually let's get goin' we while still have time, supper is in 'nother couple o' hours."

Outside was a sight Annie found to be surreal, once she really took a gander at all the rows of archaic western buildings. The dirt path stretched about a quarter of an acre, curving down a mile, halfway; Annie suspected the entire town was enclosed in a barricaded oval, from those tall sharpened logs and wire she saw in the distance.

If Annie knew one thing, it's that walls never kept anyone safe, or anything out.

Annie would have stayed on that little patch of grass off the path, just taking in the scenery around her; but, her motive pushed her to remember that Eren was also roaming within these walls, and these people were unaware of his true nature.

She had to find him. But first, she had to get rid of the huntress who hovered over her shoulder like one of those ugly creatures. The outhouse was located at the back of the clinic, just like Connie said. Sasha had waited directly outside the door holding the crutch, while Annie did her business, there were some minor inconveniences, but Annie managed.

Now they both stood idly at the front doors of the clinic. Sasha held out her hand, and Annie raised a skeptical blonde brow, the huntress lowered it once she saw Annie did not want, nor needed her help to walk.

"Quite lot to take in—ah, huh?" Sasha stretched her arms high with a low whine, she started down the path, Annie waited until she got couple feet away, then hobbled after her, leaving some distance between them.

"It's unreal." Annie kept an eye out for any sign of a tan, russet haired demon with a dirty scarf.

"Ain't it?" Sasha, hopped back, gently nudging Annie's arm. "Would ya' believe me if I told ya' that this place took only three years to build?"

Annie shook her head. Opting to change the subject. "Where are we heading?" A group of giggling children ran pass them, one of them sporting a brightly colored plastic bow.

Sasha grinned, "To get supper of course, I'm starvin'!"

"Isn't it a bit early for that?" The skies were still a dreary afternoon gray, they were still in mid-day hours.

Though Sasha just scoffed, "Heck no! First come, first serve!" She pumped a fist in the air, "Ain't ya know that? Besides, I've been dyin' to have pork n' potato stew, mmm…Meat."

Sasha's eyes glazed over at the simple thought of sinking her teeth into juicy pork, Annie grimaced at the speckle of drool that dribbled down her chin. The nearer they got to the building, the more Sasha writhed in pleasure; it left Annie wondering what happened to the fierce huntress she'd met in the forest. Annie lingered further behind each time Sasha opened her mouth to talk about the wonderful task that was eating.

Once she was out of ear shot of Sasha and her rambling fantasies involving pork; Annie turned tail, hobbling on the crutch as quickly as she could into the shadows of the nearest building. There she caught her breath, feeling the roil of her stomach from pacing too quickly. She needed food in her too. But that would come later, just as soon as she got her hands on Eren.

Annie waited a moment longer, starting on her left foot to heave her from slouching, she started back down the path from where they came; figuring if she were to get to the nearest wall, and work her way around (since the settlement, at a distance, looked to be curved) it would increase her chances of finding him. Eren may have hid himself well with these woodland folk, but if he were as conniving, and intelligent as Annie deemed him to be, like a deviant, then he should be lingering near the closest unguarded exit, where he could escape with a fresh kill unnoticed by the others.

Annie huffed, dragging herself along the path, if she moved faster, she could stop him… somehow. If she moved faster. Hobbling the length of the dirt path; Annie realized the absence of any other people, in fact, the path appeared mostly vacant compared to her vague memories of the morning, where men, women, and children littered every corner.

She arrived at the front of the clinic in no time; though out of breath, and nauseated to the point that her face had a thin sheen of sweat. It wasn't even that much of a walk, but Annie's weakened condition made it seem like she'd gone a mile.

They told him to the bathe. She remembered the leader's words, drawing in steady breaths; and if Eren were so good at playing human, then he would know humans still needed to bathe. Regardless, she'd have more luck encountering him near the walls than scrubbing down in a bucket somewhere.

Flanking the clinic, was a well-tended garden full of greens, and sprouted fruits; and to the right of the path, another house made of wood. Annie kept moving, intent on getting to the wall.

She almost didn't see the small figure that sniffled in her periphery. "Where ya' goin' miss?"

A tiny voice piped, Annie halted in her tracks. Bringing her attention to the right, there, sitting on the low wooden steps of the house, was a little girl in dusty overalls, with a head full of straw colored hair, and big amber eyes to match. In her pudgy hands, she clutched a colorful toy bow, the very same one she'd seen with those group of children, except the string had snapped, it dangled loosely at her feet.

"I'm looking for someone..." Annie tilted her head, taking in the red puffy cheeks, and remnants of tears on the girl's cherub face. Now, time was of the essence. Annie had to find Eren. She had too. But…

"Is… something wrong?" She was soft hearted for crying children.

The child's bottom lip trembled as Annie hobbled closer, "That dumb bully Kyle!" She teetered, "We was playin' hunters and gatherers, and I wanted to be a hunter but—but he said I was too tiny to be a hunter, n' I got mad 'n then we had a fight!"

Annie leaned against a pillar of wood, her temple thrummed, and her stomach felt like a hollow cave, she wasn't sure she even had the energy to console this little girl. Annie opted to give the girl a pat on her head, say everything would be alright in a sweet voice, and then be on her way. But the child started to sob than. Annie sighed inwardly, fantastic.

"Was he the one who broke your toy?" Annie pointed to the bow in the girl's hand, the child nodded vigorously. "He's a meanie! A bully! I hate'em."

Annie sighed again. Looking for anything to stop the little girl's crying. She noticed the door to the house was slightly open. "We are your parents?" She asked, hoping the mother, or father, or whomever was the guardian of this child would come take her away, and dry her tears so Annie could be off.

"My mama was n'there," The child sniffed, pointing to the clinic a little way back,"But she wenta' help with supper, n' my papa is workin' with mista' on the walls."

"Mister who?"

"Mista' B!" The child exclaimed, then she lowered her fallen toy onto the ground, gazing down at it as if she'd lost a beloved one, she patted the toy as a farewell. In her adolescence, it most likely was a similar experience, Annie couldn't tell the girl she'd get a new one, especially if she'd grown attached to that one emotionally. Annie knew she, herself, wouldn't be here today, without the safety and support of her father's own rifle, and his tags.

She limped away from the pillar, leaving the crutch behind and grabbed a hold of the wooden rails, to help her sit next to the little girl, whose bright red-rimmed eyes were on her in an instant. "What's your name?" Annie asked, she wanted to lighten the mood.

The little girl stared at her, damp eye's riddling with golds and browns, and she sniffled once more. "Sunny. Who're ya, my mama's patient?" Her attention flitted to Annie's injured leg.

"If your mom works at that clinic down there, then I believe so." Annie attempted to smile. Though it probably appeared more as a pained look than anything, not as if she weren't feeling that burn on her thigh right then. "My name's Annie, by the way."

"Oh," Sunny looked away, wiping furiously at her cheeks with the back of her hand, then she swiveled gazing in awe at Annie, a new-found emotion in her—slightly more reddened— face. "I like that name! Also! Also, ya' from the outside, right?"

Annie blinked, this little girl just pulled a one eighty on her, she was just bawling a second ago, and now she stared up at Annie with stars in those twinkling amber eyes. Annie felt cheated, but she was glad the girl was no longer in tears.

She nodded. "I am, and so is my partner." Might as well see if this little girl knew something. "Who I'm missing terribly now, I really need to find him, I don't know where he is."

Sunny frowned, "Aw, no! Are ya' guys like my mama n' papa?"

Annie's eyes bulged, she coughed. "No!—No… we're just partners, we helped each other survive out there."

"Oh!" Sunny giggled, and Annie flushed a darker shade of pink. Damn these accursed cute children.

"What's his name?" Sunny wondered aloud.

"Eren, or that's what he calls himself at least. He has shaggy brown hair, green eyes," Annie racked her thoughts for other easy descriptions this child could decipher. "And he was wearing a black jacket when he came here, and he's very dirty. Have you seen him?"

Sunny pondered for a moment. "Hmm…" She tapped the dirt with the heel of her sandaled foot. "Hmm… I dun' remember, I think I did, but I forgot, I think…"

Annie leaned closer, "You think?"

Sunny pursed her lips, on the verge of saying something. But than just made a popping sound with her mouth. She frowned, "I forgot! M'sorry Miss Annie."

Annie patted the girl's head, a bit awkwardly. "It's…fine, Anyway. I'll just keep a look out for him so…shouldn't you be heading to dinner?"

Sunny jumped up from the steps, leaving Annie bewildered at how this child harbored so much elation after crying over a broken toy. She bounded to the front, her sandals kicking up dirt. "Uh-huh! I hafta' go now I think, my mama would be mad if I miss supper."

"Ah, well." Annie grabbed the rail again, hefting herself up with a grunt. "Then I'll be on my way too."

Sunny dawdled nearby while Annie reached out for the crutch. She raised a blonde brow at the child when she noticed Sunny hadn't moved an inch from her spot.

"What is it?"

"Um…" Sunny toed shyly at a patch of grass. "Ain't ya comin' to supper too?"

"Just as soon as I find my partner, I will."

Sunny rocked back and forth on the balls of her feet, chewing on the plush of her bottom lip; Annie sighed, "…What?"

"Hm… Uhm," Sunny twiddled her thumbs, glancing to Annie, then to her own toes, "Can I help?"

Annie tilted her head, "Didn't you say your mother would get angry with you if you missed supper?" What was it with children and their fluctuating choices so quickly?

"Uhm, ya but," Sunny shrugged, pouting cutely. "I wanna' know what's it like outside the walls too… please?"

It clicked to Annie why the little girl wanted to stick with her; and though it did pull at her heart strings, she couldn't allow it. Not with this side of Dauper being so vacant, and her injury inhibiting her from moving freely. If Eren chose to attack them than, she wouldn't be able to protect Sunny. No. She had to decline.

"…I'm sorry," Annie shook her head, "I think it's better that you don't show up late for dinner."

"Oh." Sunny averted her eyes to the garden, dejected. Annie almost felt bad, but then Sunny bounced back into the ball of energy she was. "S'okay!" She grinned a gap toothed smile, "I'll just tell my mama that you was lost n' I was helpin' you round town!"

Annie bit the inside of her cheek. "That's very cunning of you but… I'm sure she'll be bothered by you roaming around with a stranger."

Sunny's cheerful grin vanished eye when she realized she wasn't going to get through with the blonde. Annie tried to soothe over the hurt look on her face with a wavering smile of her own. "Hey, it's alright, I promise once I find Eren, I'll tell you all about the outside world, okay?"

"Okay…" The girl sniffed, and Annie feared she was going to cry again, but then Sunny waved a hand to her, turning. "See ya, then…"

The girl scampered off, leaving Annie broiling with guilt for not taking her along. Goddamn, kids. She hobbled back, continuing her search pass the garden and Sunny's home.

The tough material of the rag bit into his skin the more he scrubbed, but god, did it feel good to be clean again. Eren hunched over a large basin of murky water; stripped down to his under clothes, which only consisted of grimy maroon boxers, ones of which he salvaged a month ago. Mr. blouse had been right about his stench; but Eren had gone so long without bathing he'd hardly picked it up.

The bath house was at the very end of Dauper, it wasn't a luxurious building. It was tight fitted, a long rectangle made up of wood, twelve stalls situated at one side, and two rusted metal sinks dripped water from the right. Three vanity mirrors were placed above the sinks. Recently wiped, and foggy from the boiling basin of water Eren had. He couldn't believe it. He was finally having a bath. With hot fucking water!

He felt he hadn't been clean enough when he stepped out of the shower stall, and he'd been left shivering from the icy spray; So, he filled the basin that'd been in the corner with frigid water, and Hastily heated it with the torch welder that'd been placed on a hook besides the sinks- for those purposes, he believed. Eren dunked his head into the basin. Sputtering out strands of dark hair, he laughed, red-faced, and gleefully. Eren felt refreshed for the first time in a long time; he felt new again.

He dragged the rag down his forearm, the tan of skin burned the more he wiped down. He reveled in the burn it left behind, it felt too good. The hair on his legs stuck up as another wave of goosebumps racked down his skin, Eren dunked the rag into the basin, he locked brownish green eyes with his reflection in the water. His smile faltered.

He saw the boy he left behind so long ago. Water dripped from his long lashes, his hair clung to his cheek bones, his eyes shone with so much life, bright as jade stones, the water speckled them with brown, like the earth's soil. He truly felt it in his bones. Elation, he was finally at peace with himself. For the moment, his heart, and his mind was blank; there was nothing there, but the feeling of tranquility.

Eren sighed, standing in the middle of a wet floor, he combed a hand through his dark locks of hair, slicking it back. He knew there won't be another moment like this again, even if he took another bath. So, he breathed, and wrapped himself in the calm.

In ten minutes, he rinsed the suds of liquid soap off his body, dried his skin, and dressed in his used jeans. The old gray T-shirt Mr. Blouse provided him slung over his shoulder. He had to discard the boxers, and his beloved jean jacket was in tatters, he had no choice but to trash it; it would take some time getting used to walking around like that.

Eren dumped the filthy water down the drains of the shower, placing the basin back in its corner. He exited the bath house a new man; stretching his arms high above his head to the gray skies above. This would be a fresh start for him.

Then he heard a gasp. He turned, frozen and wide-eyed with his arms held up high.

"Annie?!"

She gaped at him, her big blue eyes immediately dropping low, then sweeping away from his shirtless form, her face flushed, she turned on her crutch, loudly clearing her throat. Eren looked down, he too burned an embarrassed pink, noticing the fly of his jeans popped open. "Oh shi—waitaminute!"

Eren zipped up hastily, almost pinching himself in the process. He wrestled to put the T-shirt on, approaching her as he rolled the hem down his toned stomach, the collar hung low on his clavicle, it was a bit big on him. Annie remained rooted in her spot, but as he came closer he caught her attention.

"Are you decent?" She spoke through gritted teeth, her face he saw void of color earlier was tinged red, and though his stomach flopped in shame, he was glad to see her awake, and moving.

"Yeah, uh," Eren scratched sheepishly at his temple, "So, how're you feeling?"

"After seeing your junk?" Annie whipped a glare at him, "Just swell."


	10. The Devil comes to Town

**_A/N:_** HELLO! YES IT'S BACK! And this chapter is QUITE long, so you guys are in for treat, (though it'll probably end sour instead of sweet...). I'd like to thank EVERYONE that reviewed my last chapter, you guys seem very interested in the story, it makes me really happy! Now to answer some curious reviews...

 **Hydrationstation:** You're review about Annie being the kind of person to _kill a cockroach before it flies,_ is very true, However. Annie is still skeptical of _what_ Eren is, she believed he was trying to fool her by acting humane, so she went along with it, what's that term, _Don't bullshit a bullshitter_? lol and she doesn't exactly know _how_ dangerous he is. I was writing her to be more cautious. I hope this chapter clears some stuff up for ya! Thanks for the review

 **TheRedZak:** Hi, yes Annie's decision to stay with Eren was pretty ridiculous. And I did have a scene for Annie shooting Eren a couple chapters back, when they were in the sewers. However that seemed to quick-paced for me, and kind of boring. I feel Annie would be more curious about Eren's nature, and he how he's able to stay humane looking without changing into a monster. If Annie and him hadn't run into Connie and Sasha in the woods, Annie would not have been injured, and perhaps the shooting scene would have happened there during the night. But, I feel this chapter will settle any confusion you have, I hope? THANKS FOR REVIEWING MANY OF MY CHAPTERS BTW!

 _That's all. In light of the recent snk spoilers... enjoy the story folks!_

* * *

 **The Devil Comes to Town**

* * *

Annie fumed, her cheeks blossomed red, whether she was angry, embarrassed, or both, Eren couldn't tell, but he had kept a fair distance from her as they'd both silently made their way back to the outdoor Cafeteria; though she had _insisted_ he walk in front of her. Despite their crude encounter, Eren was relieved to see she'd awaken so soon, he asked her about the surgery, but she only grunted in response, strayed her blue eyes away from his concerned expression as she hobbled behind him.

 _That's fair_. He thought, his face hot. _She did just see my whole package._

He kept sneaking glances over his shoulder before they arrived at the Cafeteria. A line of children, and townsfolk grasping empty bowls blocked their path, many had taken their seats at the benches surrounding the small kitchen space, digging into their supper like they hadn't eaten in days. Eren spotted Sasha among a crowded table, all of them were an assortment of men and women sporting furs, leather boots, and mini daggers strapped to their thighs. _Hunters._ He observed them, though he didn't see Daryl anywhere in sight, even though he said he'd be there. Nor Connie.

The kitchen was being tended to by three older women, the area was just a cleared space, safe for a huge boiling pot extended over a bonfire, and two stone-made grills, Eren's stomach growled menacingly as he caught sight of the slab of sizzling pork on top a metal rack, placed above the blazing rocks. The meat was being forked at by a red-haired woman, an elderly woman sliced vegetables on a crate, while a straw-colored hair woman filled the bowls of the hungry with soup broth.

Annie kept tight by Eren's side as they waited patiently in line, around children, and people hovering with their bowls. He recognized that woman dipping the ladle into the soup, Connie's mother, Carol. If it hadn't been for her healing hands, Annie would have surely died of a hemorrhagic shock. He should thank Carol more thoroughly this time.

"Ya'll finally made it to supper!" Eren whirled around whilst Annie merely glanced behind her to see Connie's beaming grin. Clutching at his elbow was the tiniest child Eren's ever seen, well, he would be exaggerating. But Connie barely brushed by his nose, meanwhile this little girl came to his hips. _Was Connie's entire family on the short side?_

"Miss Annie!" The girl's grin matched Connie's, though her missing baby teeth differed their smiles. She bounded up to Annie, Eren's presence caught her curious wide amber eyes. "Miss Annie, is this ya' partner?" She pointed to him, her head tilted curiously his way.

"He doesn't look dirty at all!" The little girl gaped. Eren raised an eyebrow.

"Sunny!" Connie came up to the little girl, dragging her back to his side, "Have some manners!" he flashed his teeth at Annie, "I was lookin' for ya' by the way! Sasha said ya' turned tail on her."

"Had to get a hold of this guy." Annie jerked her head Eren's way, "I also wanted to have a quick look around."

"Yeah? Whatcha' think of the place?"

"it's spacious." Annie shrugged, "I noticed a crop field far back, I'm a bit curious as to how you people go about agriculture, since you have horses. Do you bring in the animals you find out there?"

"We have chickens too!" Sunny exclaimed, "I have a pet chicken, his name is O'Malley!"

"Naw'" Connie scratched the back of his head, "My ma, n' Sasha's pop's both owned farms back in Dauper, right across the road from each other. That's why me n' Sasha we're tight like that, but my ma used to grow greens, ya' know, tomatoes n' such, but Sash' n her dad used to breed cows, and bulls."

"What happened to the cows?" Eren asked.

"Whatdya' think happened?" Connie snorted, Sunny swung his arm around playfully. "We saved 'lot of females, but Sasha couldn't save the breedin' bulls, they was locked up in the barn by the time those crazies reached our part o' town. But it ain't like all that beef n' milk went to waste, we ate good here for the first couple o' years, though it was still pretty rough, lost 'lot folk to sickness."

" _And Nana."_ Sunny whispered, tugging at his hand.

Connie glanced down at her for a second, sharing the same frown. "Yeah, many of the old folk died of natural causes, some of sickness, 'specially during the winter. We hadn't had these walls yet ya'see, our grandparents passed a year after we started buildin'."

A lanky hunter behind Connie tapped at his shoulder with an ugly grimace. "Ya'll are holdin' up the line, c'mon, _I'm starvin'!"_

Sunny stuck her tongue out at the elder, Connie waved him off, then huddled Sunny to stand in front of him, still talking of the early days, Annie and Eren moved up in line, not wanting to keep the hungry waiting.

"Wasn't all bad though," He said, following behind them. "then when push came to shove, we started huntin'."

"If I recall, in the forest, Sasha said you weren't a hunter." Annie peered over her shoulder. Connie's cheeks flushed. "Well, no, M'not... but-"

"He's a gatherer!" Sunny stuck her fist up, "He finds plants for ma n' papa to use in medicine!"

"Yeah, what Sunny said. New Dauper is divided into people suitable for certain thangs, like hunters, gatherers, builders, healers, ya'll know the system." Connie sighed, "Everybody that lives here s'gotta be doin' somethin', ain't no restin' less it's ya turn too, y'know, like in the ol' days."

Eren recalled Daryl's bargain, the leader allowed Annie and him to stay at Dauper, only if Eren lended a hand in aiding the builders on the walls. New Dauper had so few people within these walls, and yet they thrived, they survived because they worked as a unit, they all contributed to their small haven. Eren wondered if there could be other places in Maria just like this one, Havens run only by survivors- not by the military, not by the police- that came into existence after the Fall of Humanity. _There just had to be._

As the line dwindled down, Sunny grew too restless, slipping out of Connie's hold, she ran up to her mother, who held a giant ladle of steaming stew at shoulder height. Carol fortunately noticed her daughter, placing the ladle back into stew pot before any accidents could happen.

"Sunny, where were ya'?! Supper started an an hour ago!"

"I was with Connie mama!"

Eren let Annie skip him in line, she hobbled slowly in front of him, stopping short of a luncheon cart, the kind one would've seen in a fancy hotel suite. Slices of pork was strewn on a metal plate, along with some old fashioned baked bread, slightly charred at the edges, but the fresh scent, and the view of cooked food made Annie's mouth water.

"Good af'ther noon!" The red haired woman who had tended to the pork greeted them, she, like Sunny also had two missing front teeth. Her hair was a mass of crimson curls all tucked into a tidy bun at the back of her head, much like the other two women; they kept the kitchen space as clean as possible.

"What can I get ya'?"

Eren couldn't recall the last time he had seen so much food; nor even had a cooked meal. He didn't want to impose on these people, however, he could sense Annie felt the same way, from the way she shifted awkwardly on her crutches.

"Just the soup, and meat. Thank you."

"They'll have one of everythin' Ruthie!" Carol strolled up to the gap-toothed lady, with Sunny clinging to her hip. She smiled. "They're special guests."

Annie may have been unconsciousness during the surgery, but her eyes lit with recognition as Carol took over the luncheon cart, the gap-toothed lady, Ruthie, went to prepare their meals.

"You're the woman that treated me."

Carol gave an affirmative nod. "I am," she held out her hand, and Annie took it without hesitation, "Name's Carol, how's that leg feelin', hon'?"

Annie tested her leg, putting a bit more weight on it. "Not bad… it's aching a bit, feels tight."

"I bet, you were bleedin' all over my floors when my husband brought you in." Carol tutted, "Lord that wound was gapin'! Ya' poor thang, I hoped Sasha apologized, that girl's gotta' bit of a temper ya' know, just like her father."

"It's fine." Annie shook her head. "She _did_ give us a surprise, though, in her defense, we did overreact a bit."

"Huntin' drama." Carol huffed. "Ain't the first time a scuffle happened, can't get in the way when them hunters are out there, savages I tell ya', least they have respect here in the settlement." She craned her neck to peer at Eren. "Hello again, Eren, was it?"

"Yes." Eren cleared his throat. "I don't think I thanked you enough, before, I mean-" He glanced to Annie momentarily- "For saving my partner's life, and for using your resources on us. It's actually been awhile since I've encountered a group of non-infected people."

"I'm sure ya'll encountered them, they just weren't _live_ people." Connie piped up from the back, Carol tutted once more. "The dead ain't nothing to joke about, boy, have some respect."

Connie shrunk behind Eren. "Yes, mama."

Carol patted Sunny's head as the girl buried her face into her mother's apron. "Well, If that's the case, I'm glad ya'll found yer' way to our lil' haven." Ruthie came back with two steaming hot plates of food than, Carol carefully took each one, she held both plates out to Eren, with a wink and a nod to Annie she said, "How'bout you help the lil' lady over here, don't want her trippin' or havin' any accidents."

Annie blinked, "Oh, I'm fine, actually, I don't need-"

"Sure." Eren took both plates- _god,_ the scent of meat, of vegetables, and _baked bread_ , right under his nose was making him dizzy.

" _Aye_ , now, don't forget 'bout me!" Mr. Blouse came ambling through the last bit settlers waiting in line, oddly enough they didn't seem to mind him skipping, Eren stepped to the side as the older man came through, Annie hobbled next to him. _That must be the perks of being a leader._

"Well if it ain't Ol' _Blouse,"_ Carol drawled, "Just as early as his pride n' joy."

He chuckled. "First come, first serve." Though he'd arrived late.

Carol rolled her eyes, her hands already working to prepare another dish. " _Uh-huh_ , I heard that."

Mr. Blouse chatted animatedly with Connie as they both awaited their food, Eren and Annie stood awkwardly off to the side, seeing as how many of the tables were already occupied, and nobody looked as if they'd be moving anytime soon.

Connie noticed this as his mother fixed a plate of meat and potatoes, he nudged the elder hunter with his elbow. Mr. Blouse thanked Carol as he took his food, he strode passed the young pair, "C'mon, ya'll can sit with me." Eren shared a look with Annie, but the two followed him anyway, they stopped by the table of loud hollering hunters, where Sasha sat at the front.

" _ **AlRIGHT!"**_ Mr. Blouse's booming voice broke through the chatter, Eren flinched at the volume. " _ **IF NONE YA'LL ARE STUFFIN' YER FACES THEN GET THE HELL UP N' GET TA' DOIN' THEM DISHES!**_ "

Immediately several men and two women stood from the table, grabbing their empty plates, mugs, and other silverware. They all left to do their own dishes by the waterhole at the kitchen space. Sasha remained seated at the front of the table, calmly drinking her ale.

"Hey daddy'o." She greeted, Mr. Blouse took the empty chair closest to her, plopping himself down. "Well, c'mon now, sit!" He waved his hand over to Eren and Annie, "Don't be shy."

The two sat across from Mr. Blouse, Eren was surprised to see Sasha had gone through _three_ plates of stew already.

"Benefits of bein' the one that brings in the bacon." Sasha grinned cheekily, biting into a large piece of pork. "Ya' get to have seconds n' thirds."

Mr. Blouse scoffed, "She's the main reason why we constantly have food shortages in the first place!" He turned to Eren, breaking off a piece of baked bread then dunking into the stew. "So how'd ya like workin' on the wall, hope my men didn't scare ya to much. I know Mrs. Didley's boy's liked to play pranks on newcomers."

Eren stirred his stew, he felt Annie's eyes on him, studious as ever. Even she were sitting right next to him, it was still a bit unsettling. " _Ah,_ well it was labor, and it's been awhile since I've lifted anything over ninety pounds, _but_ I could get used to it."

"Bet ya' gonna put on some more muscle if ya keep at it, those skinny arms of yer's need some meat on em'!" Mr. Blouse chortled, he bit off a piece of soup-soaked bread, "Don't ya' think he could use some muscle on em', lil lady?"

Annie merely shrugged, bored. Her attention went to her meal, while Eren went red in the cheeks, he rubbed awkwardly at his neck. "Ha, ha… _Yeah."_

"By the way, how're ya' feelin' _uh-_ Ann- Marie?"

"Annie."

"Right, right. Ya' doin' okay now that ya got all rested?"

"Somewhat."

Sasha piped up. " _So!_ Eren, didja' tell her 'bout that trip ya plan on makin' back to Sina?"

At that outburst, Annie's head shot up. The spoonful of soup she held, halted partway to her mouth. She didn't bother to face him. "What trip back to Sina?"

The weather was breezy and warm, but even so, Eren could feel sweat beading at his nape. He turned his head to her, "Uh- yeah, I was _going_ to let you know about that later." Eren cleared his throat, shortly glaring daggers at the loud-mouth of the table. Sasha pretended not to notice as she sipped at her ale.

"Daryl and some other hunters made us a map of all the Military Police havens in Sina." Eren briefly recalled Annie's words in the forest as they hid from a pair of strangers, how she had mouthed the letters _'MP',_ he cocked his head, curious _. "I think_ you've heard of them before, haven't you?"

Annie said nothing. But she focused on him now, while still feeding herself. She was more intent on listening to his so-called _plan._

"Well, I asked for the map anyway, because it was my idea… I'm thinking the friends that I got separated from, _could_ be in one of those havens."

" _And_ what makes you think that?" Annie met his eyes. Eren sighed under the weight of her own incredulity, he had to believe it himself if were going to make it to Sina. Even when no one else would.

"... It's just a hunch, but it's all I've got for now, so I'm clinging to it."

Annie stared him down hard, truly wondering if he were as foolish as his ill-advised _out-of-the-blue_ plan. Eren quickly took a bite of his bread, wanting to break the contact. He knew he shouldn't care so much for her approval. It was _his_ own goal to see Mikasa and Armin again, after all. He knew them, they were family. She didn't. And Annie was still as much a stranger to him as all of New Dauper's residents. Despite her coldness, Eren desperately wanted to change that.

Sasha chuckled, slapping her palm down on the table. " _Ya' see?!_ I told ya' she wasn't gonna' follow through on yer' gamble of a plan!"

"That's fine by me," Eren grumbled, washing down the bread with two big spoonfuls of stew, the taste of beef, potatoes and carrots distracting him from lashing out at the huntress. He disregarded her, turning the conversation to Annie instead. "You can stay here if you want, since you do need to heal, I can go by myself."

Annie paid him no mind, but she did seem to be lost in a thought. Mr. Blouse, though he had given Eren the map in the first place and agreed with his plan to an extent, shook his head, "S'dangerous out there without a partner to have a your back."

"Oh, I know the dangers!" Eren leaned back into his seat. "Trust me, staying in Shigansina where all those deviants infested, I know how to, _at least,_ evade those monsters."

"Oh yeah?" Mr. Blouse snorted. "And what if ya' need to fend one off?"

Some of the hunters seated at the table eavesdropped in on the conversation.

Eren shrugged, "If it comes down to it, then I'll do it. it's survival of the fittest after all."

Sasha butted in. "What if ya' don't have any weapons, like ya' lose'em suddenly, and there's this big ol' nasty comin' at ya?"

Eren smirked. "Then I'll fight it with my bare hands."

There was silence safe for the occasional scraping of forks and spoons on metal, and the chatter of townsfolk seated on the other benches. Until a hoot at the end of their table reached his ears.

"Aye I like this kid! He ain't afraid o' nothin', ain't ya' boy!" Laughter from the elder hunters of the table followed, Eren flushed from the attention. Mr. Blouse smiled, tight-lipped, he rubbed at his temple, because even he knew the risk Eren would be taking by venturing forth alone.

"Gotta' grab the bull by the balls they say!" Sasha hollered. More raucous laughter roared in Eren's ears, making him burn a darker shade of tan.

"If that's what it takes." He said, though quietly under his breath. Only Annie heard him.

* * *

As the afternoon daylight gave away to dusk, and the crickets began chirping their song, the residents of New Dauper took to showing their young newcomers around their home, just to get them settled in. It was a tour of a sort. Annie, having had a bit of a previous tour herself, lagged behind. Her eyes never left the back of Eren's head though. He probably knew she was staring at him anyway, from the way he'd glance back at her every so often.

She wasn't an inconspicuous person, Annie couldn't help but stare, really. Eren was a specimen to be observed. She couldn't understand it, _was he truly one of them?_ She'd been so sure, he had to be. He was infected, and there existed intelligent infected in this world.

But he wasn't a deviant, _or was he?_

She just didn't know anymore, the more she looked at him, the more she saw the lost human boy she'd met at the school. _No, that's what he wanted her to believe._

But he hadn't attacked anyone while she was comatose, and she didn't pick up any signs of creature activity coming from him- there was no growling, no salivating nor twitching, his eyes weren't beet red, or a rotted yellow, they were emerald green, greener than life.

So, was he dangerous as she believed prior? Or was he truly, just a harmless miracle. She'd have to find out on her own.

Annie sighed, irritably, as she stood behind Eren and Mr. Springer, Connie's step-father. The keys in his hand jingled together as he unlocked one of the spare rooms of the Springer home. The smell of wax-cleaner, and dust hit her face as the door creaked open.

"I'm sorry we don't have lot' space… this used to be my younger son's room." Mr. Springer stepped to the side, allowing them entry. "That couch over there's a pull-out," he pointed to a torn recliner situated at corner of the room. The bedroom itself was quite small for two people, but Annie felt this was perfect to keep an eye on Eren. She had turned down Sasha's offer of allowing the blonde to sleep in her father's cabin. Annie couldn't let Eren out of her sight, not just yet.

"So one of ya'll could sleep on that." Mr. Springer shrugged, "Though I reckon' you let the lil' lady have the bed, it's only outta' courtesy, and better to rest that leg on."

"Of course." Eren nodded, looking around him. Annie did the same. She noticed the locked wooden toy box near the window next to the couch. A lit candle was placed on the nightstand at the beds side, dripping wax into its holder. The bed in general was twin-sized, stripped bare, but they'd been provided with two duvets, three blankets, and a single pillow. The springers were a generous bunch, the couple probably had this room ready for them the moment they had arrived. Though Annie couldn't help but wonder what happened to Connie's little brother. She held her tongue on asking, however.

"Breakfast starts at six o' clock in mornin'," Mr springer gestured to Annie, "My wife gave ya' some leisure however, ya' can rest as much as ya' want, she'll save ya' a bowl of oats."

Annie couldn't fathom this hospitality. "Thank you."

Mr Springer nodded. "Right then, I'll leave ya'll be, sleep tight." He turned, and left the bedroom, shutting the door behind him.

Eren stood in the middle of the room, rubbing at his neck like he'd done during lunch hour. He cleared his throat, walking over to the bed to grab some sheets, "So, I guess I'll take the couch and uh-" He looked over, Annie had already seated herself on the couch, stretching over the armrest to lean her crutch against the wall.

Eren blinked, "You… _don't_ want to sleep on the bed?"

"I'm fine here."

Eren opened his mouth to rebuttal, but decided against it. He sighed, "Okay then." He tossed her the sheets he was holding, and even offered her the pillow, which she thankfully took.

"Man," The metal springs of the bed whined as Eren sat down, "it's been so long since I slept on something this soft."

Annie had to silently agree with that. She couldn't even remember the last time she'd ever slept in an actual room, it was always some abandoned factory, or an empty market, or a car, or… outside. It was so different, traveling alone, sleeping alone, hearing the sounds of creatures in the distance, and not the lively whispers of her friends.

It was… frightening, sometimes. Just being on her own. She once been a person that craved solitude, preferring quiet places with fewer people to loud bustling areas; and now, quiet places agitated her. Because it either meant peace, or danger.

Annie used to groan about having to be dragged to a party, or an event where she was forced to talk with people. She disliked people, when the living thrived, she was once so anti-social to the point where she only had one friend, and even than Annie felt she had hardly made an effort to fit in.

Now that the worlds turned on its back. She too, had turned from the aloof girl she had been. Of course she kept to her cautious nature, though even that could be questionable seeing how as she's acquainted herself with an infected. She failed to see the irony in that. Despite the hostility of their first encounter, she'd secretly been so relieved to see Eren. Even if it was short-lived.

Annie glanced to Eren, he had taken off the boots she'd given him, and bunched up the blankets to cushion his head. One hand rested on his stomach, while the other was placed at the back of his head. He stared absent-mindedly at the ceiling, he wasn't asleep, not yet. _Could he even sleep?_

"Eren." His eyes were on her in a second.

She chose her next words carefully, gauging his reaction. "Thank you for stopping Sasha back there, in the forest."

"That uh-" He sat up, "Of course! I mean, yeah, you're welcome." Again he rubbed at his nape, a nervous tick of his, maybe. "Wasn't going to let you just bleed out like that, y'know?"

"Hm, yes, I was afraid of that, If Sasha had just left with Connie, I wonder what would've happened..." Annie carefully lifted her injured leg onto the couch cushions, she heard him snort, then snapped her head to him to find what was so funny. Though he hadn't been smiling, his face was stern.

"I would've tried to save you."

"Would you?" Annie narrowed her eyes.

"Yes."

Annie held his gaze for awhile, but he severed the contact, keeping his head down as tucked in his long legs to sit pretzel-like. "I know Sasha's a bit of a hardass, but she's not that cruel, I don't think she would've abandoned us… Anyway, um- about going to Sina…"

Eren shifted, "I know that I said… I was alright with traveling to Sina by myself but, the truth is…" He looked up, anxious. "Honestly, you're such a resourceful person you've got experience being on your own," he cleared his throat again, "Surviving out there I mean, what I'm saying is, I'd feel we should stay together to- _no_ that's not what I mean, I… shit- What I meant was-"

"You need me to come with you?"

Eren sighed. "I wouldn't say _need,_ but I'd like you to. Because I know I can count on someone like you to have my back."

"But can I count on you to have mine?" Annie raised a brow

"Of course!" Eren leaned forward, his elbows on his knees, a smile played at the corner of his lips. "I mean, we already made it this far together right? It's only been two days, Well, technically three now, but I think you and I, can be a pretty _kick ass_ team."

"Kick ass?"

Eren nodded happily, his smile lasted for no more than ten seconds before he grew serious again, he wrung his hands together. _Yet another thing on his mind he was willing to share with her._

"... Can I ask you something?" Eren pursed his lips, swinging his legs over the bed, he didn't face her.

"This… this has been nagging me since we left the sewers but, I get this feeling that you still don't trust me, or… you refuse too." He turned to her then. "Why is that? I'm just curious, is all."

Annie toyed with the bandages of her cast. She didn't feel threatened by him, not at the moment, not like she supposed she would if he confronted her. But uncomfortable. Not what she expected to feel from a creature.

"I'm just being cautious." She told him truthfully. And a thought hit her then, that perhaps Eren _did not know_ he was infected. That perhaps, he carried that virus, _unaware_ of what he had become.

"But why? I'm not dangerous… at least to you." He mumbled.

"But you can be." Annie glared coldy, "I'm not willing to put all of my trust into a dev- into a guy I'd just met." Annie added on, "I still don't fully trust these people, even if they did save my life."

The last bit was to dissuade Eren from thinking she was suspicious of him, of his true nature. Eren shook his head, throwing his hands up into the air.

"If that's the case, then why did you say trusted me back at the school?"

"I said no such thing."

The conversation continued like that for another hour or so. Eren attempting to pry into Annie, and she giving the vaguest of answers. She avoided telling him of how she really felt. Soon Eren grew fed up, deciding to sleep it off, instead. Annie stayed awake, watching as his chest rose than fell, hearing the soft snores coming from him.

 _What was with this guy?_

Annie reached over, grabbing onto her crutch. Then stuck her hand between the cushions, she pulled out a small knife, about the size of a pencil, but still very sharp. She had taken it from the table during lunch hour while everyone was busy chatting.

Annie stood, lopsided but straightened herself with the crutch, she approached Eren's bedside. His cheek was pressed to the sheets, mouth partly open, with his hands resting on his stomach. Annie stared down at him like she'd done in the sewers.

 _This was the only way._

She brought up the knife, then dragged the sharp end of the blade across the palm of her right hand, hissing softly.

This way, Annie would test Eren's humanity, by provoking his deviant side. If he were pretending to act humane, the scent of her blood should drive him into a restless state of hunger, until he would be forced to act on his impulses. If he were simply oblivious of what he'd become, then there should be no reaction. Annie deduced, but she still wasn't quite so sure.

So she waited, one hand clenched the knife, ready to be plunged into Eren's jugular, should he wake up, and the other, she held up, oozing a pool of blood into her palm, as she did not want to stain the waxed floors, that would only cause more problems for the Springers.

Annie waited. She waited, and waited. But… _there was nothing_. Eren did not snap his eyes open, he did not pounce at her, he did not grow long claws or teeth, or grotesque tumors. He slept peacefully, like he hadn't in ages. Snoring and all.

Her stomach twisted itself into a knot. She dropped the knife momentarily, too distraught with this outcome, the sound of metal clattering on wood made her flinch. Eren stirred in his slumber.

Annie breathed out, shakily, her eyes trained on his face. His human fucking face.

" _Just, what the hell are you?"_

* * *

Eren adjusted the hood his long cloak, given to him by one of the elder hunters of New Dauper, it first reeked of sweat, blood, and alcohol, and bore old vomit stains. But after a good _thorough_ wash, and leaving it to soak through many nights, it was _eventually_ wearable. The cloak was earth-colored, much like Connie's and Sasha's, the hem fell to his knees, and the hood was large enough to shield his entire head.

He cherished it. Much like he cherished the scarf wrapped around his neck, which he had also scrubbed down until it was it's maroon color once more.

It's been three weeks since he had come to this settlement. The people of New Dauper were friendly, but fierce when need be. He fell into their routine like clockwork, while Annie healed. Eren worked various jobs, he helped stack wood for the walls, he sharpened blades, and cleaned grime, and gore off arrows (courtesy of Sasha), he even aided the ladies who manned the kitchen space. To which Carol was more than giddy about. She had taught him to skin, gut, and butcher game that the hunters brought in.

In the short time he spent around these people, he had learned so much. Survival was crucial in this new world, but it wasn't just finding food and a water source. It was the harsh ways these people spoke, the way Sasha's eyes gleamed when speaking of meat, and hunting. How Connie would whistle a chipper tune as he washed the plants he had picked for his parents. How Sunny would chase her Chicken, O'Malley, across town, Daryl's rumbling laughter and red cheeks as he tried to outdrink his hunter brethren, and the lively crowd of supper time. No one here was ever alone. Everyone was one big family. That's what Eren sought for. What he'd fight for. What he'd protect no matter what.

But, he knew deep down, he'd have to leave this settlement soon. It's been a month, and though he felt at home there, his true home was with his long time friends.

 _Mikasa. Armin._

Their names never left his head, and oftentimes he became distracted while he worked, but he had faith he'd find them. They just have to wait a little while longer. Wherever they were.

Sasha came skipping to his side suddenly, she nudged Eren from his thoughts with her elbow, gazing at the gates of New Dauper as he were.

She grinned, "Exciting ain't it, ya finally goin' on yer' first hunt after lazin' round all day!"

Eren scoffed, nudging her back. "Lazing around?! I've been working on those walls several hours a day!"

"Oh, _psshaw!_ That ain't nothin', ya'll wanna' know real labor?" Sasha whirled around, arms outstretched as if to give him a hug. _"It's huntin' baby!"_

Eren laughed, giving the huntress a little shove. From the corner of his eye he spotted Connie approaching them with the reins of two gorgeous beasts. His mare Trudy, and Sasha's golden beauty, Honeybun, walking carefully alongside him and the horses, was Annie.

" _Yo!_ Look who's comin' with!" Connie hollered. Annie's thigh wound had thankfully scarred over, it was still difficult for her to stand on her feet for a prolonged period of time, but she was walking on her own now, without having to lean on something.

Still, Eren felt uneasy with her coming along on a hunting trip. His worried expression spoke volumes as she strode up to him, he saw the slight stagger in her gait.

"Annie? You sure about this?" Eren gestured to her leg.

She shrugged, "It aches like a bitch, but I'm tired of being cooped in here." She nodded over to Sasha. "I promise not to slow you guys down."

"You sure, I mean, we're not using our guns. If we run into anything out there…"

Sasha reached up, slinging her arm around Eren's shoulders, bringing him down to her height, she grinned cheekily. " _Aw!_ Don't ya' worry Er', we'll keep her safe!"

"Right'o Connie?!"

"Right'o!" Connie sniggered. Eren scoffed, shaking her off. Already used to their teasing since he had put up with it for three weeks.

Glancing to Annie, he noticed the cloak she donned was tailored different from his, and the ones that Connie and Sasha wore. It was dyed a dark green, and fell to her hips instead of her knees. Probably the most efficient way for her to wear it since she was so short; he couldn't help but notice, that it also complimented her figure as well.

He wanted to tell her as such, but one look at her passive face warded him off. It's been like that for awhile now. Eren wanting to reach out to her, wanting to speak with her, but instantly retreating. Ever since that chat they had when they spent their first night in New Dauper, Annie had gotten… a little less cold with him. At the very least, she was more open to others, and to him, well, she regarded him as she did when they had first met. Eren would rather have her irritableness than not having her trust him at all.

While Sasha, and Connie readied the horses for their trip, Daryl, and some of the other elder hunters prepared their rations, and weapons. A group of them approached the gate, Daryl at the front.

"Now remember!" He handed Sasha her bow, and a sleeve of arrows after she had mounted Honeybun. "Only big game, we gotta' lot mouths to feed here, and don't go shootin' at stragglers again." He shook his head, grumbling. "Might actually kill someone one these days!"

"O'course, daddy."

Eren clumsily mounted Honeybun after, still not so used to riding a horse. He opted to keep his legs hanging off one side this time. Connie helped Annie onto Trudy, mounting his mare after. He put his arms around Annie to hold onto the reins, the position might have been better for her, since her leg was still tense, and it could be difficult for her to balance herself- Yet, Eren felt this strange tug in his chest from watching them. A sort of _bitter_ feeling.

He decided not to pay it any mind.

"Eren," Daryl walked over to him, he presented Eren a rusted swiss army knife. "My daughter knows these woods like the back of her hand, ya stick tight by her side, ya'hear?"

Eren nodded, pocketing the swiss army knife. Daryl approached Connie and Annie next, handing Connie his hunting dagger, a pouch, and a heavy looking satchel, which Connie slung over his shoulders.

One of the other hunters came up to Daryl, shining a weapon then handing it to him. Daryl took it, holding it up to Annie. "Lil' lady, here, take this, we managed to salvage two bullets from where ya' first shot in the forest, but that's 'bout it."

Annie's mouth fell open. "My pistol?"

Eren's pistol, more likely. Eren narrowed his eyes.

"Yup, normally I don't allow my hunters to use loud firearms, _but_ , seein' as ya might be slower than the rest," He unhooked an empty gun holster from his thigh, offering it to her. Annie took it, quietly thanking him, "In the case ya get left behind, and there's somethin' that _ain't_ human comin' after ya… ya shoot to kill, ya'hear?"

"I hear." Annie was smiling slightly.

Connie grinned. "Don't worry Daryl, I'mma' keep her safe!"

"Boy, ya' can't even keep yer' pants up!"

The elder hunters behind him howled with laughter. Connie's ears burned bright red. Daryl took a few steps back. He waved to the gatekeeper. "Alright, Baron! _OPEN THEM GATES!"_

* * *

The soft crackling of the fire, buzzing of insects, and the warm spring breeze whooshing through the trees, all played a rhythm in Annie's ears. It's been a month since she had encountered the residents of New Dauper, Connie and Sasha, a month since she had met Eren _Jaeger_ , and nine months she had lost the group she once traveled with.

Annie never believed in miracles; they were just random occurrences that would happen in the most convenient way to a person.

Coincidence that's all anything ever was. Right? _Right?_

So, in this case that'd she just so happened to meet an infected… yet _non-infected_ guy; who just so happened to be unaware that he was, in fact, infected. _What would that be called?_

Annie had done the same test, for nearly six days. Nicking herself in areas people wouldn't see just to draw some blood, just to provoke him, just to have an excuse to kill him right then, and there. But after the sixth day, Connie took notice of the scabs on her hands, and along her forearms. Annie decided she'd give up than. Eren proved himself to be human by doing absolutely nothing, and everything at once.

That didn't erase the fact that he still carried the virus; and was therefore still a danger to her and these people. if he did not know of his condition, then she would have to be the one to show him what he really was.

Which she still did not know for sure, what _he_ was. A human capable of withstanding the virus, yes. An infected with the intelligence, sensibility, and morality of a human? Well, she tested that theory, but it still stood as a possibility. Infected were once human, after all. But they were dead. From what Annie had learned of the creatures in these past five years since the Fall of Humanity; _deviants_ were humans who were still alive but left to die as the virus burrowed its way into their system, disrupting a part of the hosts brain, and assuming control. That's how they remained aware.

But their appearance were so much grotesque then that of a normal creatures, often times, Annie could tell a deviant from a normal infected just from their bodies alone. Though most of the time, it's the sheer malicious glint of their eyes that gave them away.

Eren was infected. Had some tendencies of a deviant. But he did not look the part, which meant the virus did not do what it was supposed to do, that meant something had to have stopped it from spreading. _Something_ had to have reverse the tumorous effects of the virus.

 _Could it be… a cure?_

"Hey, Annie."

She looked across the flames, Eren was standing, holding out a stick with a bit of charred meat stuck to the tip. She blinked, taking it from him with a small thank you. She would think about this more later on. For now, if Eren was not a threat, then he was not a problem.

"So, isn't a little dangerous for us to make a fire at night?" Eren took a seat on the grassy patch by Connie, watching Sasha skin a squirrel she stuck an arrow through.

Sasha shrugged, "We usually make our fires first, just so we know where we're comin' back too. Also how else are we gonna' eat?!" She waggled Connie's hunting knife at him, "Less you tryna' get salmonella or somethin', eatin' raw meat!"

"Hey, those creatures do it just fine!" Eren laughed, biting into his own meal that was just cooked rabbit on a stick. He was certainly proud to have actually caught something today, even if it was small prey.

"Well they already got somethin' wrong wit'em."

Annie interrupted, "Do you guys always stay close by the settlement, have you ever gone hunting outside of the woods?"

Connie stretched his arms up high, " _Nngh_ , What's there to hunt outta' the woods?"

Sasha shook her head, peeling back the skin of the squirrel to harvest the meat, blood stained her leather gloves. Despite being out in the wild for many months prior, Annie couldn't help but feel queasy at the sight.

"S'dangerous to leave the forest, I mean, they're more o' those thangs roamin' the streets then they're roamin' round the trees, know what I mean?"

Annie nodded. That was for sure. She had yet to spot any creature in this forest, besides Eren, of course.

Eren chewed on the rabbit meat, scratching at his nape. "That's not to say there aren't titans in the forest, I mean, Maria is pretty damn big."

Sasha shared a perplexed look with Connie. "Eh, _titans?_ "

"Oh yeah, it's my nickname for those huge creatures, you know greek mythology?"

Connie kicked out his feet, "That ain't a bad name for'em! I'll start callin' them that too!"

Sasha got done peeling the skin of the squirrel off, and was now gutting out the insides, making sure to scoop out excess feces from the intestines.

"I call'em _crazies_ ," Sasha grunted as she began hacking away at the nimble limbs of the animal, "Since they go crazy and start eaten' people."

"What about deviants?" Annie took a small bite of the rabbit. Sasha cocked her head questionably.

Annie elaborated. "You know, the intelligent ones, those creatures that are aware of what they're doing?"

Sasha shrugged, tossing the tiny animal limbs off to the side for food rations. "I only heard of em', but I ain't never met one, don't think I want to neither."

"What's a deviant, anyway?" Connie turned to Annie, "Like ain't that a person who does tricks on people?"

"Well, they _can_ trick you," Annie smiled slightly, "if you're foolish enough to fall for it, I've heard rumors that they can even mimic their human voices to trick survivors into believing they're still a live person."

Connie shuddered, "Sounds scary, what if it happens that their still alive though, like they retained some their humanity?"

"I've killed deviants before." Annie threw the stick she held into the fire, the flames licked at it eager to burn, she watched as the stick was enveloped into the flames. "They're not at all human, they're just looking to feed like the rest, only their more cunning."

" _Shoot,_ really?!"

Connie paused for a moment.

"... That sounds kinda' awesome." Connie nudged Eren. " _Aye,_ what if we found one them deviants that could actually talk!" He snickered. "Won't that be something?"

Eren smirked, "They probably wouldn't have much to say either than they're hungry for human flesh."

" _Ugh,_ probably."

"Guys! Shush!" Sasha bolted upright, immediately withdrawing her bow, and an arrow.

"What is it, Connie looked behind him, "ya' tracked somethin'?"

Sasha hushed him, training the point of her arrow at an area above their heads, she stood still, inhaling through her nose, exhaling, only when she released the arrow. There was a distant soft pop of the arrow hitting it's mark, and then the distressed noise of an animal whining, the sound of twigs crunching followed as the animal dashed off into the woods.

Sasha swore, taking off after it.

Connie jumped to a stand, grabbing a hold of her elbow before she could make a break for it. "Sash' wait! You should take Honey-bun with ya', last time ya' tracked a deer ya' almost got us lost on the other side of Maria chasin' that thang!"

Sasha fidgeted, her mind solely on harvesting the meat of the animal, Annie could only guess. The huntress sighed. "Ya' right."

Sasha put her fingers to her mouth then whistled, Honey Bun who'd have been grazing some grass in the meadow some yards away, came galloping to her owners side. Sasha caressed her muzzle, before climbing onto the saddle.

Sasha pulled the reins slightly, ambling into the clearing behind, right outside the woods, Honey Bun kicked up some dirt as she turned to them.

"Alright, which one ya'll are comin' with me?"

All three of them looked at each other. Annie to Eren, Eren to Connie, then Connie to Annie. Connie scratched the back of his head.

"I think I'll stay here with Eren n' watch the camp, Sash, ya' can take Annie instead!"

Annie snapped her head to him. "What?"

"Yeah! it'd be a good huntin' experience for ya', plus Sash' is ace with that bow, ain't nothin' gonna' attack ya'll cuz' she'd down it in a jiff!"

Annie stood, dusting off her cloak. "I don't think…" She looked to Eren once more. He watched her steadily with wide curious green eyes. _Would it be safe now to leave Eren, even for a moment?_

"What?" Connie looked at them both, "Ya' worried bout Eren?"

Sasha scoffed. "If she's worried 'bout Eren, then Connie, ya' come with me instead, ya'll are wastin' my time!"

Annie glared at the huntress, "I am _not_ worried, I-" She sighed, "I'll go."

Annie pulled out the pistol from the gun holster Daryl had given her. "Connie… here."

She held out the pistol to the younger boy, Connie gawked. " _Wha-_ huh? Why ya' given me this?"

"For safety." Annie stepped closer, nodding over to Sasha. "Plus you said Sasha is a good shot, well, I'm holding her to that claim."

Connie stared at the pistol a second longer then broke out into a grin. "Ah! I see!" He took the weapon from her. "Right then, I'll keep this gun warm for ya'."

Annie nodded. A bit relieved now that Connie would have a means to defend himself. Just in case. _Just in case._

"Be safe." Eren came up her, he touched her shoulder lightly. "Okay?"

Annie looked down. Guiltiness clogged her throat, she only nodded. Sasha hollered at them to hurry it up. Annie bid them farewell, jogging after Sasha, the huntress scooted back so she could mount Honey Bun from the front.

Sasha encircled her arms around Annie's frame, clutching tightly at the reins. "C'mon Honey Bunny! After that deer! _Go, go, go!"_ She whipped the reins. Honey Bun took off into woods, galloping pass trees so quickly they became a motion blur in Annie's periphery. She hoped they would be able to catch that deer soon. Dusk was upon them already, and midnight was not the best time to be hunting. Even Annie knew that.

* * *

Connie and Eren watched them disappear into the woods, until the trees seemed to swallow them both. _That horse sure was fast._

Connie sat back down on the log he claimed, sighing. "Oh man, looks like it's just the two of us!"

Eren took his spot on the grass, near the fire. "Looks like it." He leaned over to grab some more chopped firewood, tossing one into the flames, the fire sparked, and burned brighter, alighting the whole camp in a soft spherical yellow glow.

"So," Eren hunkered down, trying to get comfortable. "how come you didn't want to go with Sasha this time?"

Connie waved a hand. " _Eh,_ I always go with her when she's huntin', I'd like to rest for a bit, now and again."

He paused, before adding. "And- _ah_ , I also just wanted to hang wit'ya, y'know, _just us bros_?"

Eren chuckled. "I'm cool with that, bro."

The two watched the fire dance, and crackle as the dusk skies grew darker shades of purple. Trudy, Connie's mare, settled herself against one of the trees, munching on the bunches of leaves that hung low from the branches. Connie boredly drew circles into the dirt with a stick.

"Y'know, I don't actually hang out wit' no one other than Sasha to be frank, and I guess my lil' sister," Connie tapped the stick against the ground, "but she can be annoyin' sometimes."

Eren thought of Mikasa, and how she'd berate him for the littlest things, he smiled fondly. "Well, I know how sisters can be in general."

"Uh, also, not to pry _but,_ " Connie pursed his lips, "Well… I just wanted to know, are ya' still thinkin' bout' leavin back to Sina?"

"Yes. I have too, I would have left sooner, but Annie decided she'd come with me, So I had to wait for her leg to heal."

Connie looked down. "Oh… when do ya' plan on leavin' than?"

"Probably a week from now."

 _It should have been sooner._ Eren was not a patient man, but he willed himself to be. Despite his love for New Dauper's people, he was desperate to find his friends. The sooner they left the better chances he had of finding them, or so he believed. He still had Daryl's map, it was stowed away back in the room he and Annie shared. He had already marked down the bases he would pay a visit to first. Eren only hoped the Military Police weren't as callous as Daryl explained them to be.

"Well," Connie cleared his throat, holding out his fist. "I wish ya' the best on yer' trip. I hope ya' find yer' friends, Eren. I really do."

"Thanks." Eren bumped fists with the younger boy.

"Y'know, I'm gonna' miss ya'll when ya'll leave."

Eren cooed. _"Aw,_ are you getting mushy on me now?" Connie pushed at Eren's shoulder with his cheeks tinged pink. " _Shuddup_ , It ain't like that!"

"I just liked havin' ya'll round is all." He grumbled.

"When I find my friends, I'll make sure to bring them back here one day. You guys can even take them hunting, Mikasa is pretty much good at _any_ sport."

Connie shook his head. "She can't beat Sasha at huntin, that's for sure."

Eren grinned. "Oh yeah, want to bet?"

"On huntin'? _No doubt,_ that's Sasha's game. I'll wager my ma's sweet bread on that!"

 _Eren loved Carol's sweet bread_. He laughed, "You're on then, when I find my friends, I'll _definitely_ make sure to bring them back here."

"S' a bet it is!"

They knocked fists again then settled into a comfortable silence with Connie occasionally tossing pebbles into the fire. Eren stood up minutes later to stretch his legs. "Hey' I'm going to take a leak, I'll be right back."

"Watch out for the snakes!" Connie called out after him.

"They're _better_ not be any snakes!" Eren shouted back, lifting one foot to step over the shrubbery that surrounded the small clearing. He walked for about a minute before stopping at a thick tree, the trunk was large, covered in vines and weeds wrapping all the way to the top.

 _Sorry, nature._

Eren unzipped his pants. Wary of any critters that could be lurking in the dark as he relieved himself. He made sure to be quick about it. When done he retraced his steps back to the camp the way Sasha had taught him; only to notice that light source he had tracked before had diminished.

Eren stopped. Squinting into the vast darkness, the path he was on _was_ the right way back to camp… but the fire should be lit. _Did Connie put it out?_

Eren continued forward, though with each step he took, he steadily grew more anxious. When he reached the clearing, stepping over the same bounty of bushes, he saw the campfire extinguished, thick white smoke swirled above the simmering sticks and rocks they'd placed. Standing in front of the campfire was Connie, the hood of his cloak thrown up.

Eren cocked his head, stepping forward. "Uh, hey Connie. Why's the fire out, we need to keep it burning for Sasha and Annie to track." Eren came closer towards the younger boy, reaching his hand to touch Connie's shoulder. "Hey, Connie-"

The boy wretched free from Eren's touch, whirling around. Eren did not have a second to think before he was yanked forward by his cloak then thrown to the ground, a heavy weight settled on his back, silver glinted against his throat. nicking his flesh some as Eren struggled against the weight. His eyes widened when he realized _this was not Connie_. He snarled at the stranger that held him down.

"Who the hell are you?!" Eren spat out dirt. "Where's Connie, what did you do to him?!" Eren gave no regard to the knife at his throat and pushed back at the stranger, but then his hand was twisted against his back at a painful angle. Eren gasped.

"Stay down." Said a woman's voice.

Eren growled into the dirt as she shoved his face down. He couldn't see, but he could hear. There was a dry unsettling laugh coming from the darkness of the trees surrounding them. Eren struggled to lift his head up.

" _Well, well, well,_ looks we found ourselves a couple o' stragglers." The dry voice chuckled. From out of the shadows walked a towering slim man, the moonlight caught the ugliest part of his features. That wicked grin stretching from ear to ear, sinister dark eyes, slicked black hair., All hidden beneath a dark colored hat. Eren's eyes landed on Connie who was beating against the arms of the tall man. He was missing the cloak he usually wore, stolen by that woman. Connie looked so small compared to the man.

"Get off me ya' bastard!"

"Connie!" Eren jerked against the woman but she slammed his face into the dirt once more.

"Eren!" Connie tried elbowing the man but his arms was yanked back, the man wrapped one large hand around Connie's throat, and the other against his nape.

"Now, now. Don't try anythin' funny. I'm very capable of snappin' necks, y'know, I've done it many times." The tall man walked forward with Connie in tow. Leaves crunched beneath his boots. Connie was so afraid, Eren could hear his quivering breaths.

"Imma' make this quick. I don't want much from ya'll." The tall man drawled, speaking to them both consequently. "Just all your rations, and weapons. Oh, and I'll be takin' that horse too."

"Like hell ya' are!" Connie wriggled against his grip, but a faint squeeze of his throat made his eyes pop, he wheezed, clawing at the tall man's hands. "Easy there ya' runt, I wasn't askin'. _I was sayin'_ Imma' steal all ya' stuff, and yer' gonna' stay nice n' quiet while we do, how bout' that?"

The tall man pushed Connie to the ground near Eren, Connie inhaled, coughing out violently. Eren lifted his head, trying to catch the eyes of this strange man. He seethed, _"Who the hell are you?"_

The tall man grinned, it reminded Eren of the deviant from the school. He shuddered.

"I'm the boogeyman, kid." The man strode forward, walking the perimeter of the camp. His dark eyes scanned the area, he picked up Sasha's extra sheath of arrows, and Connie's dagger, tossing them into the satchel he carried. _Connie's satchel._ "Or, ya'll would know us as just some bandits tryin' to make a livin'. Everybody's gotta' survive somehow," the man scoffed, "It's just like that on this bitch of an earth."

As the man talked, Eren turned his head to peer over at Connie. Connie's neck was a blotchy red and he stayed face down on the ground, when Eren locked eyes with him, Connie mouthed something to him, though Eren could barely make it out, as his face was practically hidden by the grass.

 _Pis… tol. Pistol._

Eren scrunched his brows. _Pistol? Where was it?_

The woman was still hunched above him, with the knife now at the side of his neck, grazing slightly. Eren turned his head to other side, his ear pressing against the dirt to face the campfire. He squinted against the tall grass blocking his view, desperately looking for the pistol Annie had left with Connie. Then, he spotted it, the gun holster was behind the log Connie had sat on, Eren could make out bit's of the handle from between the grass.

He thinned his lips, inhaling in the scent of grass, and earth. He had to make a choice. Let these people take what they want, then leave. Or. _Gain the upper hand._

If Eren were Annie in that moment, he'd probably think of a smarter plan. But being that he was of a ruthless nature, the latter was always his first choice. So Eren waited until the tall man turned his back to them before using his free hand to push himself up. He screamed. _"Now, Connie!"_

Connie bolted up, knocking the woman off Eren with a kick to her side. The knife sliced a thin red line across Eren's nape as she was thrown to the ground, but Eren wasn't focused on the slight sting. He jumped to a stand, dashing for the gun holster before the tall man could react.

He slid to the ground, yanking the pistol free. The woman was fast to get up, her hood was thrown back, revealing blonde hair. She grappled at Eren's back, trying to wrestle the pistol free from his grip. Her long nails dug into his skin, Eren hissed.

He staggered, the woman on his back forced the gun closer to his chin, her fingers so close to the trigger. Sweat beaded on Eren's temple, his grip on the gun tightened, russet knuckles turning white. _She intended to shoot him. To kill him._ Eren growled,With every ounce of his strength he turned the gun to the side of his head, his grip went slack, but the woman's fingers pressed down on the trigger.

There was an excruciatingly loud bang in his left ear, so loud it was painful. He didn't notice the extra weight slipping from his back, until there was a _thud_ on the ground. Eren fell to his knees, touching his left ear that was now ringing. He felt something wet, and pulled his hand back, his fingers were stained red.

All of this happened in a matter of seconds.

The tall man's voice broke through the tension. _ **"TRAUTE!"**_

He ran passed Eren to the woman that now layed on the ground, one of her eyes was opened wide, glassy. The other was blown to bits, the bullet taking its place in her bloody eye socket. The tall man stilled as he stared down at his partner, dark eyes hidden beneath his hat. Eren realized then, that he had dropped the pistol.

Connie was frozen in shock in front of it all.

"What the hell did you do?" The man mumbled, he sucked in air through his clenched teeth. Turning from the dead woman. He glared at Eren, only the bright whites of his eyes could be seen in the shadows. Eren couldn't hear him coming, with only one working ear. "You lil' shit, you lil' fuckin'-"

" _Eren!"_

" _ **SHIT!"**_ The tall man struck the side of Eren's head with his knee, Eren slammed face first into the ground. He scrambled to reach the pistol he'd dropped. But his fingers were crushed beneath the weight of the tall man's boots. Eren yelped as the man grinded his hand into the dirt, he felt something snap.

The weight leaned in on him, "Y'know I didnt think ya' had the balls to shoot n' kill a person," The man bent down, picking up the smoking pistol. He sneered down at Eren, lifting his boot from his hand, only to smash it against Eren's face. Eren was thrown back from the force of the kick, blood spurted from his nose, he choked on something in his throat. Eren got to his hands and knees, coughing it up, red tinged saliva spewed from his lips, he spat out the tooth that clogged his throat. The man made a disgusted face. Grimacing. " _Ya' fuckin' brat_. So ya' wanted to know who I am, huh?"

"Please stop hurtin' him! Ya' can take whatever ya' want!" Connie cried out.

" _Shut the hell up."_ The man aimed the pistol at Connie's head, before training it on Eren. His dark eyes never left Eren. _Detestable._ They spoke _._ Eren felt like trapped vermin under his gaze.

"They call me Kenny, Kenny the Ripper. And ya shoulda' stayed on my good side kid. Ya done just killed my partner, _one of my own_." He cocked the gun. There was one bullet left. Eren felt sick to his stomach, he reached to the man, to the stranger called Kenny with his injured hand, " _W-wait…"_

"So, I think it's only fair-"

" _Please-"_

"That I kill one of yer's!" Kenny whipped his arm back, and squeezed the trigger.

" _ **No, no- Stop!"**_

Kenny shot Connie. It was fast. Fast like when he had shot that woman. Connie didn't even comprehend what had happened. Until his quivering amber eyes looked down, to see the blood seep through his shirt, Connie looked at Eren, mouth moving to form words but no sound came out. He took a step forward, then fell. Eren felt time had slowed down, the way Connie's body collapsed to the ground like a rag doll. The hole in the boy's stomach drenching his shirt red.

Eren stared, traumatized. _No. No. No, no, no, no , no, no, no-_

There was a faint voice screaming, _screaming._ Eren was to mortified to recognize it as his own.

" _ **CONNIE!"**_


	11. The Wings Of Freedom Pt I

**A/N:** This is the beginning of a new side story. ;)

* * *

 **The Wings Of Freedom Pt. I**

* * *

 **Chapter Summary:** Mikasa, a quiet young woman deals with loss of a family member, as she loans her strength to the soldiers of the Wings Of Freedom, becoming part of their faction. As she carries out mission after mission, her heart begins to open up to a certain soldier…

* * *

Their shrieks of death irked her, no matter how many times she's heard it, she could never get used to it. She loathed their garbled voices, their bloated bodies, their mangled faces, rotted skin, discolored eyes, and outgrown fingernails.

She loathed how they lumbered in packs sometimes, not giving her the chance to off them one by one. How dangerous they were. How horrendous they were, unnatural, _disgusting_ creatures. _Inhuman._

 _She loathed them._

Their spreading of a disease eating away the last bit of humanity earth has left. The gift of mindless cannibalism they granted upon humans. How they could eat, and eat, _and eat_ flesh. But never be full. How they regurgitate their meal after a day, leaving behind a gorey mess of what had once been a live person.

She loathed them.

How massive ones were, how towering some were. How she'd be pressured to retreat because they'd outsmart even the humans. Those intelligent ones. _Those devious ones._ She'd bang her fist bloody on the walls for not killing it sooner. Thosehorrible creatures.

She loathed them.

For taking away loved ones. For forcing their hand to pull the trigger. For making her drop onto her knees, sobbing over the body of the one she cherished most in her sorrowful life.

Of all people. It had to be him. Of all people. _Why couldn't it had been her?_

She had failed doing what she had promised she would do. Protect those she loved. It tore her apart, ate away at her insides like those awful creatures would. His death would be a reminder of her failure. Weighing in on her conscious, her subconscious, her dreams. Every waking moment.

She wished… she could say how sorry she was. She wished she could've held his hand a bit longer before the warmth was gone from the tips of his fingers, before they dragged her away from his lifeless body. Held onto her like she was prisoner because she'd gone hysterical. Of course she would. He was part of what she'd call a family. Her family she'd worked so hard to keep together.

She could hardly remember anything after being hauled into the back of a militant truck. Just that her scarf had been missing, and that she did not notice until her dear friend pointed it out to her.

Even he knew what that scarf meant to her. But, even as her fingers attempted to grasp onto the familiar cloth, and touch nothing but the skin of her neck, she found that it no longer mattered. The comfort that scarf once brought to her would do nothing for her now. Not with _him_ gone already.

For six nights, she'd wept silently in her vacated hospital room, that acted more as a cell. She cried until her eyes felt itchy, red and swollen from tears, her nose clogged, her hair a mess of inky tangles falling to her waist. She'd forgotten what it felt like to lose someone she loved.

It felt like a part of her had died along with him. _How could this world be so cruel?_

In the mid of her mourning, she had gotten up, sniffling as she grabbed one of her daggers from the belt she'd hung over the cot bed, then gazed into that cracked vanity mirror leaning against the wall. Her hand trembled, the dagger was warm, black hair spilled loose around her shoulders, her fringes were long enough to cover her eyes. She was tired of it, he always said it was best if she kept it short.

And so- thinking of him, his words, his _voice_ \- she began to cut. And cut. _And cut_. Tendrils of ink black hair floated to the white tiled floors, piling up to form a dark mass around her feet.

She cut until the tears dried up, she cut until her arms stopped shaking, until she no longer felt weighed down by the tremendous grief threatening to consume her. Minutes passed, she breathed a little easier. Dropped her hand to her side as she took in the girl staring back at her from the mirror. A crack along the glass ran jagged across her eye, splitting it apart.

The reflection reminded her of a porcelain doll she had once when she was a child, she had dropped it in a hurry to escape. Escape from her captors, abandon her mother, her father.

Coal colored eyes screwed shut, the reflection mimicked her.

Deep breaths. _Deep breaths. Just like he taught you. I can't let this bring me down. I won't._

She opened her eyes. The face of the girl she saw was as empty as she felt. Blank. Like the doll she once had. _Let it be then. Let me feel nothing, nothing at all._

The door to her room creaked open, yet she made no move, nor bothered to greet the guest.

"Mikasa?" Said a tentative voice. She turned, meeting the concerned aquamarine blues of her childhood friend. Armin Arlert had always been soft-spoken, attentive, smart and consoling, even in the most dire times. But Mikasa could not find it in her to throw herself into his arms and weep like the little girl she'd once been.

Not sure on how to approach her, he shuffled awkwardly to her bed, placing down a metal tray of baked potatoes, and canned corn. What feeble food source the Wings Of Freedom military could salvage from Trost town.

"I- uh I brought some food, I know you haven't eaten anything today."

More shuffling. "It's not good to skip meals, food is already scarce as it is, I don't want you getting sick because you're not eating properly."

He stepped closer, coming around the bed, appearing next to the reflection of mirror Mikasa, she could see he had the same idea as her, his golden blonde hair was no longer shoulder length but chopped short, shaved under his ears. The purplish hue under his bright eyes were prominent against his pale skin, as hers was.

She guessed he hadn't been able to sleep either.

He gestured to the mass of hair dark on the floor. "Mikasa, this…?"

"My choice." She answered simply, watching his reaction. He smiled faintly, though there was no joy to it. "Oh, well, it suits you, that look. More than I, at least."

He stood there in silence a moment longer, gazing at his feet. It was so quiet in the abandoned Hospital of Trost the military had fashioned into their main base; even more so in this very room. It unsettled her, as if everyone else had disappeared, and the only other people left where she, and Armin. Finding no solace in the shared silence, MIkasa turned to him,

"Armin-"

" _I'msorry_." It came out as a rushed whisper, all one word, like he'd been holding it in since that day. Armin's fists clenched tightly against his sides, he kept his eyes drawn down. "I know… I know you don't want to speak about it so soon, but please, know that it was not your fault, none of it."

He peered up at her then, his gaze a watery blue. "You did what you could, after all _he_ \- he risked his life to save me-"

"Stop." She didn't want to hear any of this. Not now. Not ever. Mikasa shook her head, evading the accusing thoughts she would only ever admit to herself, Armin was not the cause of his death, it was only her incompetence that got her dear brother killed.

"Just stop."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't." She pleaded, she could taste the anguish in her voice. Mikasa felt like crying all over again. But she held firm. "I won't have you blaming yourself, Armin."

He said nothing to that, but she saw the nervous bob of his throat. Mikasa took a step closer toward him, Armin looked up to her, she was only three inches taller than he. Mikasa placed her hand on his shoulder.

"I want you to promise me something."

Armin tilted his head. Mikasa clutched the fabric of his shirt, suddenly overcome with emotion. "I want you to promise to never leave my side when we're out there, okay?"

She wondered if it was a stupid request, she wondered if Armin would take it personally, as an insult that he was too weak to fight, that he was someone who needed to be protected, stay out of the line of fire while the soldiers do the hard work, but she saw no contempt in those big blue eyes of his. Only sorrow, only acceptance.

"Please." Her other hand dropped the dagger to floor, the loud clatter of steel on marble echoed in the near empty room. Her free hand shot up to grab his other shoulder, drawing Armin close.

"I can't- I can't go through that again- can't lose anyone else..." her voice quivered, and she was sure she was holding onto Armin too tightly but he said no complaints. "You're all the family I have left."

Armin let out a breath just as she took one in. "Promise me, Armin."

He brought his arms up, encircling Mikasa's shoulders, pulling her in close as soon as he saw that single tear trickle down her cheek.

"I promise."

* * *

Heavy boot falls on stone, and iron, shouts of commands, the blast of her Captain's shotgun, and that insistent high-pitched squealing, that bled into ear piercing screams were all the noise she could hear.

She was running from certain death, as always.

"Up ahead, Left! _Left!_ There's a door! Kirstein, watch my back!"

Squad Leader Mike Zacharius raced up ahead of her, making a sharp turn, Jean Kirstein, was hot on his tail, lugging two big lumpy packs on his back, and an old sniper rifle in his hands. He took his place beside their Squad Leader, peering through his scope as Squad Leader Mike swung his axe down onto the lock of the door, breaking it in two.

Jean's shout broke through the noise, "Mikasa!"

There was a shriek directly behind her, she swiveled, swinging her dagger into the head of an enlarged rodent the size of a dog before it could sink it's gnarled teeth into her arm, the blade pierced though it's yellowed eye, a clear substance spurted out, coating her hand in it's slime.

Mikasa grimaced kicking the rat off her dagger, bringing her second dagger down into its skull with so much force it broke through the rotted bone. After some jerks, it stilled, she pulled her dagger from it's head, moving quickly out of the way as Jean fired two shots behind her.

Two infected rodents fell dead from the pipes running along the railway, smoke swirled from the bullet holes in their grotesque heads. She heard a someone call out her name to her right, but it was too dark to see who it was.

" _ **C'mon, c'mon, c'mon!"**_ There was a loud _CLANG;_ and she turned to see the stream of stark white light coming from within a room to her left, Squad Leader Mike held the door wide open, hoisting a lumber axe on his shoulder, caked in the viscera of these creatures. _**"Everyone get in!"**_

 _Where was everyone?_

Mikasa thought, but her feet were already hopping over rails, and pipelines, the added weight of canned goods on her back never deterring her, not even once. Nanaba, another well seasoned veteran fell in with her stride.

"They're on us, _keep moving!_ "

Henning, yet another soldier she hardly gotten to know was racing madly to the door, nearly tripping over the steep rails several times. Jean came to his aid, helping Henning up the ledge once he reached the door. Mikasa was nearly there, when she heard a scream. Not one of those creatures, but one of their own men.

She turned, Nanaba had already unleashed a spray of bullets into the cluster of deformed rodents, killing several, but to no avail. Mikasa could barely see who they had gotten their claws on, what she saw was their dark matted fur, fangs tearing away flesh, a bloodied hand outstretched from the center of the group of creatures. Screaming in agony.

" _ **Gelgar!"**_ Nanaba cried. She jerked forward, snapping another full magazine into her gun, Mikasa made a move to stop her, but their Captain was quicker; appearing almost out of thin air, he was covered in a sheen of sweat, one hand held a shotgun, and the other grabbed a hold of Nanaba's elbow, reeling her back from Gelgar's gurgling screams of death.

He shook her, as she tried to fend him off. " _ **Enough!**_ Save your bullets! It's too late for him, we have to get to the next safe point, all of us, now go! You too, Ackerman, keep moving!" The captain jerked his head to Mikasa.

She didn't need to be told twice. Her heart went out to Nanaba though, as she watched the woman weep, sprinting for the door, still being held open by their Squad Leader. He'd watched the whole commotion go down. Even he knew Gelgar was a life they could not save.

Once Mikasa and Nanaba reached the ledge, Henning hurried to help both woman up. Levi fell behind, blasting as many of those creatures that dared to close in on them.

The moment Mikasa's hand clasped onto Henning's she heard a loud _Bang_. It was the sound of Jean's rifle. He shot only once. The punch of that bullet was so near, it vibrated in her eardrums, the sound rang, but the cries of Gelgar went silent.

* * *

Inside the subway storage room, it stank of piss, rust, and that all together rank smell of the city sewers. But it was safe, and the door was made of iron, though it didn't lock correctly since Squad Leader Mike had forcibly busted it open. So Henning, and their Squad Leader, two of the taller, heavier men of the crew, stood on guard by the door.

Once that iron door was slammed shut, the adrenaline that coursed through the crew fell flat. Jean sank to his haunches by the wall, staring down at his rifle with an expression Mikasa could not read. Captain Levi slumped against a metal table, pushing black hair out of his eyes, the shotgun he carried was laid out a top the table. Their heavy packs of canned food were thrown on the table as well.

Nanaba was sitting crossed legged to the opposite wall of Jean, her head in her hands. She sniffled, finally gaining the courage to look Squad Leader Mike in eye. "Squad Leader, Gelgar. He- he was, I didn't see when they'd gotten him, if I'd been quicker- "

"Not now." Mike shook his head solemnly, folding massive arms across his chest. "We will mourn him when we have the time."

Out of them all, Squad Leader Mike was the strongest, he was nearly as tall as those humanoid demons that lurked above them in the City of Sina, and built like an Ox. He was the bulk of their crews strength, able to swing a two-handed ax with one arm like it was a twig. But Captain Levi had the wits, speed, and power, all seven- _six_ of them had not.

Mikasa's eyes flickered to their silent captain, he was a rather short man, lean muscled, and stood at a measly five foot and four inches, but his authority was in his voice, and his actions. Even his demeanor was not something to be looked over. He was a callous man compared to Squad Leader Mike, Mikasa had respect for his status, she did what he bid her to do, but that did not mean she had respect for him as a person.

 _Levi was the one who had pulled her away from her brother while he lay dying… Nine months ago._ He was the one who told her, _'You don't make a home out of a person.'_ Words that'd stabbed her already bleeding heart. No. She did not like Levi. But, she did not hate him either. _Because in way, he'd been right._

Lost in the past, she noticed too late how Captain Levi's dark eyes regarded her. Mikasa flushed slightly at being caught staring. She looked away. Focusing on Jean instead.

Jean Kirstein was a boy closer to her age, with a long face, dirty blond hair pulled into a ponytail, and light stubble along his jawline. He was quick on his feet, and an excellent shot. He was also brutally stubborn, in way that was reminiscent to her. Jean aided Squad Leader Mike in many of his missions outside of Trost, acting as his ward. Mikasa figured should anything happen to Mike, Jean would take his place as the new Squad Leader.

The first time she had met Jean, was when she had first encountered the Wings Of Freedom marching up in Trost. That time she'd been with Armin, and her brother. They'd been held at gunpoint by some Military Police thugs, but when soldiers of the Wings Of Freedom faction were spotted, those thugs all but ran. Jean was the first to come to their rescue, as he was the first to had seen them.

Mikasa owed Jean, she thought. If it hadn't been for him, maybe her brother would've died an even earlier death. He had always been the reckless one, after all.

 _Jean was also the one who had come to console her when Armin couldn't even bare to look at her, that very day it happened._

It looked now that Jean was the one who needed soft words to be heard. But Mikasa had never been good with words. So she stayed put.

Squad Leader Mike scratched at his beard, sighing. "I guess we know what happened to Ness's Squad."

All of them turned to listen to their Squad Leader. Mike shook his head, "I've never seen anything like that before… what're those, _mutated rats_? I didn't know that virus could even infect animals."

Levi snorted, "Big ass rats, I'll say."

Henning spoke up, "Those things have probably been down here for awhile, to get that big! Some were more decayed than others too. What if those creatures were the ones to spread the virus five years ago, you've heard the rumors right?" Henning shuddered at thought.

Mike waved him off. "Regardless, we still haven't found any bodies from Ness's team. Think they turned?" He looked to Levi for this confirmation. The captain only shrugged.

"We'd have to consider it. We spent too long in these dirty train tunnels, tracking the same path Ness had taken, we would have spotted a body or two by now."

Mikasa didn't like the thought of coming across a reanimated body of a former team member, but should it come down to that, she would not hesitate on putting them to rest for good.

Henning rubbed nervously at his nape, "Er- I forget, what was it that Hange sent eight men out for, anyway?"

"She wanted to make amends with those military pigs."

"Ah…"

"We had too." Levi nearly scoffed. "They have the fire power for all those ugly fucks out there, fire power that _we_ need."

"We need food too." Nanaba spoke quietly. But the Captain heard her, his tone became less strict when he directed his attention to her. "That was the exchange, food for weapons, Hange agreed to it."

"Besides," Levi brought his attention to each of them. "We're smart enough to hunt for our own food now, so as long as we have the tools for it. Those pigs would rather wait in their little playpens until food comes directly into their greedy little mouths."

There were some murmurs of agreement between Henning, and Mike. Jean tapped the butt of his sniper rifle against the filthy stone floors. Practically seething. "Damn them," He spat, "We're out here dying for scraps while they stay holed up in their haven! We should drive them from their safe points by force, I don't believe the MP would ever stay fair to the Commanders trade anyway."

"Oh yeah? And how exactly are you going to do that?" Levi raised an eyebrow at the younger man. "Any idiot knows how many big guns those pigs have, more than the Wings Of Freedom militants were allowed to even keep at safe points years ago. So you just keep those silly thoughts to yourself until we make it back to the base."

Jean flushed pink in the cheeks. He grumbled, "Yes, Captain."

Mikasa wanted to agree with Jean. She didn't believe the MIlitary Police were an honest group, nor faithful to their agreements. She knew of the ill blood between them, and Wings Of Freedom soldiers. She knew how many of Sina's police officers had helped rabid hungry civilians overthrow the soldiers at many safe havens across the country, more so in Sina city. Which the MP had made the heart of their base. The whole city belonged to them now. Or so they thought.

 _This city belongs to the dead._ As far as she knew.

"Ackerman?"

Mikasa looked up, Levi was watching her in that skeptical way of his. "You're more keen then the rest of us, spot any trails while we were on the run?"

Mikasa shook her head. "No, sir."

Someone let out an exasperated breath. It sounded a lot like Henning. Squad Leader Mike stepped away from the door, stretching his arms up high, his biceps bulged in the tight crew neck he wore, " _Nngh,_ Alright then, do we sneak our way back to the outside, or keep to the same path?" He asked the Captain once more, Levi shrugged again.

"You're the Squad Leader, Mike, not me."

Mike chuckled heartily, "Yeah, I think Erwin made a mistake on that one."

Erwin had been the previous Commander of the Wings Of Freedom. Mikasa only ever heard stories of when he'd been alive, but never the truth of how he had died. Sometimes she wondered if he'd gone out like a hero should, the way these veterans, and even Commander Hange spoke so fondly of him.

"We'll play it safe then," Mike walked to the center of the small room, focusing on each their weary faces. "Split into two groups, Me, Jean, Nanaba, Gel-"

Mike closed his eyes, sighed again. "... Nanaba, Henning and I, we'll go back the way we came, keeping to the walls this time instead of walking the tracks. We can evade those things out there that way. Levi, Mikasa, and Jean, you guys stay on the path Ness had taken, I'm sure if you keep straight, and not stray off the main line you'd come across the MP safe point soon. Alright, everybody on board?"

" _No."_ The refusal came from Henning.

"Henning?" Mike turned to him. Henning was a big man, broad shouldered, and tall, but Mike eclipsed him even at his six feet. Especially now, with his doleful expression.

"Squad Leader, you _saw_ those things, they're too dangerous in numbers! They killed Gelgar, tore him to _pieces!_ They'll do the same to us if we get cornered!"

Mike stared at the man levelly. He leaned forward, sniffed once, then made a face. "Your practically _sweating_ fear, you're that scared, Henning?"

"I don't want to die a death like that, Squad Leader." Henning did not care for his pride. He spoke truly, and what everyone else had been thinking but refusing to voice. Even Mikasa.

Squad Leader Mike did not shame the man though, instead he clapped a large hand on the other man's shoulder, speaking soft, but firmly. " _Nobody does."_ He said. "Look around you Henning, you think any of us want to go back out there? No. Nor do I. But we have to, it's our duty, and somebody has to get word back to our Commander. Be it one, or all three of us."

Mike pointed to the faded white and blue wings that stood out against Henning's dark camo jacket. "You pledged your life to freedom the moment Erwin pinned those wings on your breast. Remember that. You fight. You win. In some cases, you might even die. But all for the cause. You can be scared, that's all right, you can even be a coward if that's what you want. Stay here in this room, while those things out there lurk in the darkness. Or go with Levi's group to find Ness's team and deliver food to those pigs. Either way, your life will always be in danger. What do you choose, Henning?"

The other man was quiet for a while. Taking in the Squad Leader's words. He squeezed his eyes shut, then when he opened them again, there was no fear to be found. That or, Mikasa guessed, he did an amazing job at burying it deep down.

"I'll stay with you, Squad Leader."

Mike smiled, he patted Henning's shoulder before turning to the rest of them. "Alright, let's move out. Levi?"

"I got the memo." Captain Levi had a heavy pack over his shoulder, loading a new magazine of shells into his shotgun. "Keep straight on the path until we reach the safe point."

Mike nodded. "Right. There will be another storage room like this one, but marked with the Red Unicorn. Careful though, those pigs love to lay traps around."

"Oh, good." Levi pumped the shotgun, loosening a shell from the magazine so it was ready to fire. "We can disable them and have more weapons to take home."

* * *

The subway tunnels were pitched black once they continued forth through one path, it was confusing at first, when the other railway paths intermingled, then diverged all at once through different tunnels pointing all ways left, then right. But, as Squad Leader Mike directed, they stayed on the middle track, walking straight, and eventually the path became one.

As it grew darker the further in they went, Levi had taken the liberty to unpack the emergency torch lamp. He held it up high as they trekked through the tunnel. The white glow of the LED lamp illuminated only so much of what they could see in front of them however, so they remained cautious. Mikasa held all three of the heavy bags of food on her back like a pack mule, since she did not have a firearm to carry.

Levi had thought it better that she use a gun instead of her daggers, but she _politely_ argued that guns were too loud, and she was better with a blade. So the Captain thought it even _better_ that she walked in the middle, and carry most of the supplies, while Jean brought up the rear guard.

Well, she did not complain to that. Not at all.

 _Damn shorty._

"We should be getting closer to the safe point, Captain!" Jean called out from behind.

Levi's gruff voice echoed in the tunnels. "How many more blocks?"

"Two, or one, I believe, it's hard to tell how much we walked down here."

"It's better than walking up there. I'll take my chances exterminating rats then fending off mutated humans."

Sina City was swarming with those infected classified as 'deviants'. Mikasa didn't know how that came to be, Sina City was reduced to a concrete wasteland after the bombings. Every so often an infected roamed the corner of a street, but that was it. When they arrived in Sina, she saw not one, not two, but a multitude of infected lumbering about the streets she once crossed every so often with her Auntie. They were so many of them, their crew had no choice but to remain hidden, and take the underground route.

Yet even playing it safe had cost them a life. Mikasa could hardly stomach the sight of Gelgar when they found him… Or rather pieces of him. Jean had given that man a mercy killing. She would have done the same… _If_ she had gotten that chance. If they hadn't held her back, while she was forced to watch.

Mikasa found herself glowering at Captain Levi's back. _It was difficult to bury her grudges_. As she glared in contempt, in her periphery she caught a glimpse of red. Though it was too dark to see if it really was red, or just a muddy brown. Mikasa stopped in her tracks. Causing Jean to halt with her. He let out a questionable noise. Captain Levi heard, and swung the lamp around to face them. Mikasa shielded her face from the sudden blinding light, as she approached the leaking walls.

"What is it?" The Captain followed her line of view with the lamp.

Mikasa could see it more clearly now. It was an arrow that was painted bloody red, it pointed straight ahead of them.

"An arrow." Mikasa cocked her head.

"In bright red too. That's their color," Jean rubbed the stubble on his chin. "I guess we're closer than we think."

The three continued forth. Now keeping an eye out for any more signs written on the walls. They passed two more arrows that was painted on the same side of the tunnel. Eventually, that railway path they walked on came to another diverging path, only this time, it split only left, instead of all ways. But the arrows had already given them the hint to stay on their right.

Before they could set foot into another tunnel, there came a sound of boots clomping on iron. Of panting, and wheezing. From right ahead of them. Someone, or _something_ was coming at them!

"Captain!" Mikasa braced herself. The load on her back was too heavy for her to reach for the daggers strapped to her thighs. She dropped them onto the ground, one by one. Jean put himself in front of her, kneeling so he could peer through his scope, ready to take down whomever it was running to them.

"I hear it," Levi put a hand up, then unstrapped his weapon from his back, pointing the barrel of the shotgun with one hand into the darkness, while steadily walking forward with the lamp held high. "Guard the food, don't make any more noise, stay in the dark, and don't waste your bullets, Jean. I'll handle this."

The Captain crept forward cautiously. The sound of wheezing increased in volume the closer he got. Mikasa held her breath. Jean was anxious to keep his finger on the trigger of his rifle, but he forced himself to watch instead.

The sound of boots on iron became prominent- _Clack-clack-clack-clack-Clack_

!- then suddenly, There standing in the white glow of the torch lamp, was a man with an eye bruised purple, and a dirty white bandanna tied around his head.

Captain Levi immediately lowered his weapon. His dark eyes widened. _"Ness?!"_

Ness, the Squad Leader of the last crew sent to Sina, took a step forward, he was covered in sweat, and clutching at a wound on his stomach, his hand was covered in blood, he stank of death. In his one fist he held a smoke grenade.

"Ah- A… L-Levi… , don't go… Not good..." he dropped to his knees, the smoke grenade fell to the tracks with a loud _clunk_.

Levi was quick to act, placing down the lamp beside him, he approached Ness. Examining his wounds, the crimson gash his hand was holding together was freely pumping blood, Mikasa could see the dark liquid seep between Ness's fingers. _This man is going to die_.

"Ness! What happened?"

Ness shook his head, his breaths were becoming shallower by the second. "... Was a trap… I-I escaped with… these," he eyes trained on the smoke grenade he'd dropped, "... couldn't get them all out t-they… those bastards… they-"

He coughed. Wiped the red from his lips with a grimace. Levi studied him, attempting to put together the puzzle pieces of what had happened. From Ness's bruises, and the slice of his stomach that could only be done by a sharp blade, it seemed quite clear what happened. It was not the infected who done this.

Levi stayed calm. "Ness, inform me, who did this to you? What happened back there?"

Ness growled, keeling over as the life was drained out of him. "Greedy sons of bitches, we… we gave them the food… but they- they turned on us…"

The Captain pressed on. "Ness, where are the others? _Ness?!_ "

The man fell forward. Dead. Blood now ran freely from the gaping wound of his stomach, it puddled near the Captain's boots. Mikasa thought it was now safe to approach him, and so she did, with a dagger in each hand.

"Captain?"

Captain Levi was silent, shoulders rigid as a statue. When he spoke, he gave no indication of grieving. His voice was all authority, but his dark eyes remained on Ness's corpse.

"I wanted to avoid it… But, it looks like we'll be killing rats after all. Ackerman. Kirstein." He beckoned to them. Jean was at Mikasa's side in a matter of seconds.

"I want you two to scout ahead for any traps, I'll carry the bags of food. I have a plan."

Jean made a face, "We're not still going to deliver the food to those assholes, are we?"

Levi stood on his feet, turning to them both, he rested the shotgun on his shoulder, his expression as dark as his eyes. "What's the best way to handle a rat infestation Kirstein?"

Jean did not answer. Levi bent down, picking up the smoke grenade Ness had dropped. "We smoke' em out."


End file.
